El Caso
by TheNewerOne
Summary: Un año después de los eventos que casi dividían a la Ciudad de Zootopia en dos, Judy y Nick han hecho lo mejor de su tiempo como oficiales del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Aunque la ciudad se encuentra en tiempos de paz desde el incidente, un nuevo caso amenaza con que la ciudad se hunda en el pánico una vez mas...
1. Capitulo 1: Un Día Normal en Zootopia

Capitulo 1: Un Día Común y Corriente en Zootopia

* * *

 _"¡Buenos días a todos y sean bienvenidos al inicio de otro fabuloso día! Soy Peter Moosebridge."_

 _"Y yo soy Catty Snowric, y este es ZNN con las noticias de la mañana"_

 _"Pasemos con las noticias mas importantes. Las autoridades han llegado a una decisión en cuanto a los casos de encierro ilegal por parte de Leodore Lionhear durante el incidente de los Aulladores ocurrido hace un año. Después de mucho debate, las autoridades han_ _concluido que el ex alcalde no estará en prision por mas tiempo y los cargos serán eliminados debido a su cooperación y al testimonio que el dio después de su arresto inicial. Los simpatizantes del ex alcalde han ejercido presión para que el sea restablecido a su puesto. Mas información al respecto será revelada en una conferencia de prensa que el señor Lionhear dará esta tarde."_ informo el alce.

 _"En noticias relacionadas, un grupo Activista de Derechos de las Presas ha lanzado una petición para que la ex Media Alcalde/Alcalde, Dawn Bellwether, sea liberada de prision. Este grupo, llamado PUPZ, realizo un mitin de protesta pacifico fuera de la Prision Central de Zootopia. De acuerdo al líder del grupo, Alan Featherson, Bellwether debe de ser perdonada de todos los cargos debido a-"_

Hubo un ruidos "beep", seguido de un corto retumbo mientras que la pata de Nick apagaba la radio que estaba al lado de su cama. Eran las 7 A.M. y las noticias de la mañana habían servido en los últimos doce meses como su alarma. Con un bostezo, el zorro se sentó en su cama mientras el estiraba sus brazos, retorciendo su espalda un poco para quitarse los tirones que se habían acumulado durante la noche.

Rascando su panza, el atontado observo el reloj mientras que su adormilada mente precisaba el tiempo. Eran las 7:03 de la mañana. Aun a pesar de que han pasado doce meses, el aun no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano. De hecho, el se levantaba mas temprano, normalmente ajustando su alarma a las 6:25. Pero esta mañana el se sentía con ganas de dormir un poco mas. Antes de que el se uniera a la policía, el se levantaba a la hora que el quisiera. El no flojeaba todo el día, sobre todo cuando había dinero que ganar, pero mientras el estuviese despierto y hubiese tiempo para encontrarse con Finnick para el almuerzo todo estaría bien. Ese era el momento del día para conseguir dinero.

Pero esos días habían quedado atrás. El tenia una ocupación de verdad ahora, y eso era algo que el nunca había esperado hacer antes de conocer a cierta coneja un año atrás. Su vida ha mejorado mucho mas de lo que el esperaba. El ahora era respetado y querido por su labor y el se sentía feliz por eso. Y hablando de cierta coneja...

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Nick,¿ya estas despierto?" pregunto una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la puerta de su apartamento. Judy le había convencido para que se mudara al edificio donde ella vivía; el era un buen amigo y ella quería que los dos viviesen lo mas cerca posible.

Honestamente, el ni siquiera sabia porque tenia una alarma. Su compañera siempre estaba ahí para despertarlo todas las mañanas. El observo la mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama. En ella reposaba una placa de policía que brillaba por la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Una sonrisa afectuosa se extendió por su hocico. Y luego el observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que hora era.

7:11 A.M.

"¡Rayos!" exclamo el zorro.

El normalmente relajado zorro rápidamente comenzó a buscar su uniforme. Normalmente el se despertaba a las 6:28, lo que le daba suficiente tiempo para que se diera un baño y se vistiera para encontrarse con Judy afuera a las 7:00. Se tomaba alrededor de treinta minutos para llegar a la estación, tomando en cuenta el trafico. La sesión de información para lo que se haría en el día comenzaba exactamente a las 8:00, y el Jefe Bogo no toleraba la tardanza. El tendría que saltarse la ducha, y tuvo que decidirse en mojarse un poco la cara. Hubo otra serie de golpes a la puerta, seguida de una serie de golpes a la puerta mas calmados. El se imaginaba a su amiga sacudiendo su pie de la desesperación. Pero ella de ninguna manera se iba a ir sin su amigo. La oficial Judy Hopps era esa clase de amigo.

Lo que hacia que el se sintiera mas culpable de dormirse de mas.

"¡Enseguida salgo!¡No me tardo!" Nick le dijo a su amiga mientras el acomodaba su cama. El trato de mantener su voz lo mas calmada que podía para que su amiga no pensara que le había hecho enojar. Incluso alrededor de su amiga el tenia una imagen que mantener, después de todo. Rápidamente el camino hacia el baño, donde el cepillo sus dientes y limpio su pelaje en lo que debió de haber sido un récord personal. El había dejado su uniforme colgada en un gancho que estaba en el pequeño armario del apartamento. Lo bueno es que anoche el lo había planchado, por lo que no iba a tener que hacerlo. Apenas habían pasado mas de diez minutos desde que el le había dicho a su amiga que esperara, y el ya estaba listo.

El se miro en un espejo, y todo estaba en su lugar aparentemente. A pesar de la presión del tiempo, el zorro hallo el tiempo para suavizar el pelaje de sos orejas, y le dio a su reflejo un sonrisa petulante. El le dio un vistazo al reloj una vez mas y agarro su placa de policía y sus gafas de sol de la mesa. Eran las 7:21. Apenas lograrían llegar si se iban del apartamento en unos minutos, aunque tendrían que saltarse el desayuno. El tendrá que comprarle el desayuno a Judy durante el descanso. Nick camino hacia la puerta con su fanfarroneo usual y expresión petulante, regresando a su compostura usual.

Era tiempo de que iniciara el día.

Al abrir la puerta el fue recibido con la vista de una coneja gris con su pata a medio golpe de puerta. Al ver la puerta abierta, ella bajo el brazo y opto por cruzarlos y darle una mirada impaciente al zorro."¿Por que te tardaste?¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!" le dijo a su amigo en un regaño severo, como una madre a su hijo por irse tarde a la escuela. Nick igualo su mirada con su sonrisa usual, sin traicionar el hecho de que el se había puesto el uniforme apresuradamente o como si el estuviera nervioso." Calma, Zanahorias. Tu pequeño corazón de conejo va a detenerse si te emocionas tanto." Nick sonrío después de decir una de sus bromas comunes, haciendo que Judy arrugara su nariz en molestia.

Si hubiese sido alguien mas probablemente se hubiera ofendido, pero ellos habían llegado al punto en el que se decían cosas como esas en privado."Yo no quiero escuchar eso de un zorro flojo." le dijo en respuesta a su amigo, su expresión de enojo quitándose de su cara. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por su tardanza, el acomodo el cuello de su camisa, poniendo en su cara un rostro de culpa."Si lo siento. Al parecer ayer en la noche perdí mi placa bajo la cama y tuve un poco de problema para encontrarla. Lo siento." El rápidamente creo una mentira para justificar su tardanza, ya que el no quería admitir que el se había dormido de mas.

Judy observo a su amigo con sus grandes ojos púrpura, examinándolo como si fuese un sospechoso que había sido llevado a una interrogación."¿Hay alguien en mi rostro Zanahorias?" Nick le pregunto a Judy con una sonrisa, no cambiando su expresión ni por un segundo. No haba forma de que ella pudiera sacar la verdad.¿O si?

"Agáchate."

"¿Que?" pregunto Nick confundido. Su sonrisa termino al escuchar la orden de la conejo. El había pensado que el escucho eso mal, pero Judy le dio la orden de nuevo, haciendo que el levantara una ceja en confusión."¿Que es lo que sucede Zanahorias?" le pregunto a su amiga cautelosamente, ya que el no estaba seguro de lo que ella tenia planeado.

"¡Tengo que hacer esto para que nos vayamos!" Judy le dijo a su amigo con exasperación. Sabiendo que ella iba a insistir, el se agacho para que estuviesen al mismo nivel. Por unos momentos ella se quedo observando a su amigo de manera silenciosa. Justo cuando el iba a preguntarle que era lo que ella quería, ella lo interrumpió al agarrar el cuello de su camisa, haciendo que los ojos de Nick se agrandaran."¿Que estas haci-"

Nick había comenzado a hablar cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo. El sonido de la tela corriendo alrededor del cuello, así como al sentir un pequeño apretón en hizo que su confusión terminara. Judy se alejo de su amigo y dio una sonrisa satisfecha al examinar su trabajo. Al parecer a Nick se le había olvidado ajustar su corbata en su apuro por prepararse para el trabajo. Nick le dio una sonrisa a su compañera mientras el se levantaba.

"¿Que es lo que yo haría sin ti?"

"Quizás estarías todavía en la cama." le respondió su amiga.

Nick se puso tenso al ver como su amiga le daba un guiño intencionado. En vez de bromear al respecto, la conejo volteo y camino al lado se usa amigo, llegando a la sala del apartamento. Ella caminaba en saltos durante toda la caminata.

"¡Vamos!¡No podemos llegar tarde!" dijo Judy con mucha prisa, adelantándose. Nick acomodo su corbata un poco mas.

"Ya voy.¿No habíamos hablado de que te calmaras sino te iba a dar un ataque al corazón?"

Mientras el seguía a su compañera, el acelero su marcha, pero muy poco.

* * *

Ellos por suerte habían llegado a la estación a tiempo. Los dos amigos corrieron hacia la entrada de la estación, donde fueron recibidos por Clawhauser. Los dos saludaron rápidamente al cheetah, corriendo hacia la sala de junta con mucha prisa.

Nick y Judy entraron corriendo a la habitación, y se sentaron en la misma silla debido a lo grande que estas eran. Los demás oficiales charlaban entre si, y saludaron al zorro y a la conejo cuando los dos entraron al cuarto.

"Al menos lo logramos." dijo Judy, sentándose al lado de Nick. El zorro simplemente le dio su usual sonrisa. El jefe Bogo entro al salón, y los dos amigos y los demás oficiales se quedaron calmados al observar al búfalo caminar hacia su escritorio, y abrió la carpeta en la venían las labores de los oficiales, poniendo en sus ojos sus lentes para poder leer mejor la información.

"Buenos días. Sin decir mas, pasemos a lo que importa. Oficial McHorn, oficial Wolfstein, hay reportes de asaltos en el centro de la ciudad, vayan a ver que es lo que sucede y si ven algo raro quiero que le lo digan." Bogo continuo dandole a los oficiales la labor del día hasta que llego el turno de Judy y Nick.

"Oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde, patrullaje. Si ven algo raro me avisan." Al escuchar el encargo que iban a hacer durante día, los dos amigos sonrieron y corrieron hacia la patrulla con mucha emoción. Eso era mucho mejor que tener que dar multas del parquímetro. Y quizás se podrían encontrar algo interesante en el camino.

* * *

Nick encendió la radio de la patrulla, esperando encontrar una canción que pudiese hacer el viaje a la estación mas relajado.

"¿Puedes creer que Lionheart quiere reincorporarse como Alcade? Quizás el debería de dejarse de humillar por un rato después de lo que hizo." Judy le comento a su amigo mientras ella manejaba la patrulla por las calles. El había bajado la ventana de la puerta de su lado, y el viento se sentía bien en su pelaje mientras que sus gafas de sol reflejaban los edificios por los que el auto pasaba.

El había intentado convencer a Judy de que le dejara manejar la patrulla en varias ocasiones, pero sorpresivamente ella se ponía terca al escuchar su petición. Debía de ser algún tipo de complejo aun a pesar de que no no había una gran diferencia en la altura de los dos. Al menos eso se significaba que el se podía relajar mientras ella manejaba.

Eran casi las 9 A.M. y los dos habían dejado la estación hace media hora. Por ahora las cosas se encontraban tranquilas, bueno, relativamente calmadas. Zootopia era un lugar muy grande y siempre había _algo_ sucediendo. Aunque la mayoría de los animales se encontraban en el trabajo, las calles aun se encontraban relativamente ocupadas y abarrotadas mientras los animales se encontraban ocupados con sus labores diarias. Pero aun no se han encontrado con alguien que estuviese rompiendo la ley o haciendo algo ilegal.

La mente de Nick regreso a la pregunta que le había hecho Judy. El había encontrado una canción que quizás alegraría un poco el patrullaje. La canción en si no molesto a Judy , pero la encontraba fuera de lugar con el ambiente laboral.

"No lo se. El estaba haciendo un trabajo decente hasta el incidente de los "encierros involuntarios." Y no puedes decir que no tenia una razón para justificar lo que hizo." dijo el zorro.

Judy le dio un vistazo a su compañero, un poco sorprendida de escuchar que Nick defendía al ex Alcalde.

"Aun así, el quebranto la ley.¡Y después de lo que el le hizo a las familias de las víctimas el se merece estar en la carcel mucho mas tiempo!"

Nick tuvo que suprimir una pequeña risa al escuchar la dedicación de su compañera. Ella era una persona que sabia que era lo mejor a pesar de que ellos mismos rompieron la ley durante la investigación de los animales desaparecidos durante el incidente de los Aulladores. Ella abrió un poco mas sus ojos al darse cuenta de que Zootopia no era tan perfecta como ella pensaba, pero ella seguía siendo una oficial honorable a pesar de todo. De nuevo, el nunca pensó que alguien como ella seria su compañera y mejor amiga. Pero, volviendo al tema, el no podía decir que necesariamente estaba defendiendo a Lionheart desde la bondad de su corazón.

Pero la verdad era que el ex alcalde era el tipo de animal del cual era muy peligroso confiar; un político. Pero si alguien pensara desde el punto de vista de un león, algunas cosas si tenían mucho sentido.

"Bueno, el si saco a varios animales peligrosos de la calle aun si solo lo hizo para que se viera bien con la gente. Imagina cuando animales hubieran podido ser heridos si el dejaba que estuviesen libres. Y el estaba buscando una cura. Las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peor." dijo el zorro.

Judy frunció el ceño al escuchar la lógica detrás de las palabras de Nick. Lo que el decía tenia mucho sentido, pero ella no estaba lista para dejar que algo así fuera ignorado. Y Nick tenia razón en el hecho de que Lionheart lo hizo por sus intereses personales.

"Aun así..."

Ella apenas iba a decir algo cuando Nick la interrumpió con su pata.

"Déjalo ir, Zanahorias. La gente como el tiene mucho poder de su lado de todas formas. De hecho, estoy sorprendido que el no haya sido descubierto antes de que tu te involucraras. La mayoría de los animales le echan la culpa a Bellwether. No me sorprendería que Lionheart juegue a ser la víctima durante la conferencia de prensa y que haga que todo el mundo sienta lastima por el. No estaría sorprendido si el vuele a ser alcalde para la próxima semana. Así es la política."

Judy sujeto muy fuerte el volante del automóvil, sus orejas descendiendo en su espalda. De nuevo, ella sabia que lo que Nick decía tenia sentido, pero, ella nunca se rendirá en su labor de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Era difícil aceptar que había ciertas cosas que no se podían cambiar, aun si sabias que eran verdad. Nick observo a su amiga, sus ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas de sol. Su sonrisa termino cuando vio la mirada desalentada en la cara de su amigo. El levanto sus gafas con una pata, haciendo que quedaran en su frente, su normalmente traviesa y confiada mirada llenas de una cálida simpatía.

"No dejes que esto te afecte, Judy. No podemos solucionar todo. Pero debemos de sentirnos bien por la grana ayuda que le ofrecemos a la gente."

Sus palabras gentiles causaron que una de sus orejas girasen como si hubiese escuchado mal. Nick rara vez la llamaba por su nombre verdadero a menos que el estuviese muy preocupado por ella. Judy sintió la tensión y molestia dejaban su pequeño cuerpo, siendo reemplazadas por un sentido de agradecimiento por las palabras de su compañero, mientras ella sonreía un poco.

"Gracias, Nick." ella dijo de manera simple.

El zorro sonrío mientras el dejaba que sus gafas de sol cayeran de nuevo sobre sus ojos, volviendo a observar la calle por la ventana.

"De nada, Zanahorias."

Ellos habían dejado las calles principales de la ciudad y ahora patrullaban las calles menos transitadas. La ventaja de tener como compañero a un ex estafador era que el sabia donde se reunían los quebrantadores de la ley. Y al parecer dieron con la lotería.

Una pareja de tigres y un leopardo se habían reunido en una esquina de la calle. Al ver la patrulla de la policía acercándose, el grupo mejor decidió alejarse para evitar meterse en problemas con la policía. Debido al tamaño de los animales reunidos en el lugar, los dos compañeros no pudieron ver el porque se habían reunido en ese lugar, pero al dispersarse se dieron cuenta de quien era.

"Pero miren quien es. Es Weselton. Veo que estas trabajando muy duro esta mañana." Nick sonrío mientras el y Judy salían de la patrulla y caminaban hacia donde estaba la comadreja. Al ver a los dos oficiales, la cara de la comadreja se retorció en una expresión de miedo y menosprecio.

"Duke Weaselton." El le dijo al zorro con un gruñido enojado. El trato de huir, pero rápidamente los dos oficiales lo rodearon, evitando su escape. El decidido aceptar el hecho de que ya no había escape, y decidió mejor no huir del lugar. El personalmente sabia que huir de la oficial Hopps era gran esfuerzo inútil. El se quedo quieto al ver como los dos policías lo superaban en tamaño.

"Entonces,¿que estas haciendo? Al fin has decidido iniciar una vida honesta." Nick continuo molestando a la comadreja mientras judy observaba hacia donde se habían ido los otros animales.

"Eso suena muy elegante viniendo de ti.¿Crees que eres mejor solamente por llevar puesto ese uniforme?"

"Si, un poco. En el departamento de apariencias, definitivamente."

La comadreja se burlo de la respuesta engreida de Nick. El zorro observo a Judy acercarse de nuevo, quien observo a Weaselton de manera severa.

"¿Por que siempre me molestan a mi?" El se quejo en un tono casi patético. Las cosas no han sido buenas para el por muchos meses, especialmente cuando estos dos aparecían. El no sabia si era una muy mala coincidencia o si los dos realmente querían arrestarlo, pero siempre cruzaban caminos en el peor tiempo posible.

"Porque siempre estas tramando algo.¿Quienes eran tus amigos?" Judy le pregunto al criminal, señalando a la dirección que habían tomado los animales. Al ser mencionados, Weaselton hizo un muy mal trabajo al intentar verse calmado.

"¿Esas gentes? S-Solo unos amigos. No hay nada de malo en que unos amigos se reúnan." El trato de ocultar el nerviosismo con una sonrisa, pero era tan obvia la falsedad de la expresión que Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas para luego volver a ver a la comadreja. Su pelaje se erizo al ver sus miradas acusatorias, dejando se sentirse nervioso y comenzado a sentirse ofendido.

"¿Acaso ustedes dos no tienen un trabajo de verdad?¿No me van a poner cargos o nada o que?" La comadreja gano un poco de fanfarronada cuando se dio cuenta de que no podían acusarlo solo porque se veía sospechoso. El ha lidiado lo suficiente con los dos como para saber eso. Nick y Judy fruncieron el ceño y de nuevo intercambiaron miradas. El tenia razón; ellos nunca lo han atrapado haciendo algo y no ha hecho algo que sea razonable para ser investigado. Así que no tenían otra opción mas que dejarlo ir.

"Solamente hicimos una parada para saludar a nuestro buen amigo.¿Hay algo de malo en eso?" Nick pregunto mientras su usual sonrisa petulante regresaba. Judy aun tenia sospechas, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. La pequeña comadreja se sintió aliviado al ver que los dos oficiales ya se iban. El sentía como si hubiese tenido una gran victoria.

"Bueno, como sea, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Ahora, si me disculpan-"

El estaba sonriendo mientras se alejaba de los policías. Desafortunadamente el no se habla fijado hacia donde estaba caminando y se tropezó de manera inesperada, cayendo al suelo. Weaselton dio un pequeño aullido cuando el cayo al suelo. El intento frenar la caído, pero fue inútil. Algo salió de su camino y cayo frente a el. El rápidamente trato de agarrar la pequeña bolsa, pero la oficial Hopps le gano.

"Vamos a ver,¿que es esto?" Nick levanto sus gafas de sol con interés mientras Judy analizaba la pequeña bolsa de plástico. Dentro de ella había lo que parecían ser pequeñas plantas de color verde y cafe, como si fuesen condimentos. Judy y Nick rápidamente identificaron las plantas.

"Vaya vaya Weaselton. Ahora resulta que vendes hierba para gatos. Debiste de seguir vendiendo películas piratas." Nick hizo una expresión de desprecio con su boca a manera de burla mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la comadreja para ponerla de pie. Weaselton lucia como si se hubiese tragado algo muy asqueroso al haber sido descubierto, sus ojos estrechándose al ver como Judy guardaba la evidencia en una bolsa de plástico mas grande antes de sacar sus esposas.

"¿Donde consiguió esto, Weaselton?" Le pregunto la oficial a la comadreja, permitiendo que Nick lo esposara. Weaselton gruño mientras escupía una respuesta, poniendo su hocico en alto como si estuviera ofendido.

"¡Yo no les diré nada!"

Su respuesta era de esperar, y Nick solamente sonrío mientras Judy lo llevaba a la patrulla.

"Esta bien. En estos momentos estas siendo arrestado por posesión y distribución ilegal, así como intentos de venta, de hierbas para gatos. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que usted siga puede y será usada en la corte. Usted tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado , y de tener un abogado presente en cada cuestionamiento que se le haga. Si usted no tiene un abogado, uno se le asignara por la Ciudad de Zootopia. Si por aluna razón usted-"

Nick abrió la puerta trasera de la patrulla mientras Judy leía los derechos de la comadreja. Antes de que ella pudiese acabar, hubo una llaAHHada súbita de las radios en los cinturones de sus uniformes, seguida de una voz frenética.

 _"Todas las unidades respondan. Tenemos una persecución vehicular en la Avenida Principal. Todas las unidades cercanas procedan a la persecución. Los sospechosos fueron avistados robando varias tiendas de electrónica cerca del Centro.¡Es posible que sean sujetos peligrosos!"_

Nick y Judy sonrieron al escuchar esto. Una persecución vehicular. Esto sonaba divertido. Aun así, tenian que detener al ladrón de electrodomésticos.

"Bueno, eso suena como algo muy urgente. Ustedes pueden irse, y me pueden dejar-¡AHH!"

Weaselton trato de tomar ventaja de la situación solo para que Judy lo metiera en al asiento trasero del automóvil. Nick cerro muy fuerte la puerta, y corro hacia el otro lado del auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Judy encendía el auto. La oficial apago la radio del auto, el cual estaba transmitiendo una canción de los años 80. Con las sirenas dando un estruendoso ruido, la patrulla rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de la persecución.

* * *

La patrulla llego hacia la Avenida Central que llevaba a Savanna Central, donde se reunió con las demás patrullas de la estación. Casi todas las patrullas de la estación estaban persiguiendo al automóvil."¿Que tipo de vehículo es Nick?" le pregunto judy a su compañero, quien se asomo por la ventana del auto, quitándose sus gafas de sol. El observo el automóvil con mucho cuidado, y dedujo rápidamente que tipo de vehículo era. El y Finnick solían robar partes de diversos automóviles en el pasado, y el había recordado el modelo y marca de varios.

"Es un Furd Steed modelo 1986 color rojo. Estos tipos si que tienen un buen auto. A menos que también haya sido robado." dijo Nick con su usual sonrisa petulante. Judy agarro la radio de la patrulla para comunicarse con los demás oficiales que participaban en la persecución.

Judy agarro la radio, e hizo una llamada a las demás patrullas. _"Aquí la oficial Hopps.¿Alguien ha identificado a los ladrones?"_ pregunto la oficial, manejando el auto lo mas rápido que ella podía. Las patrullas esquivaban a cualquier vehículo que no estuviese involucrado en la persecución.

 _"Aquí McHorn. Hemos identificado a uno de ellos como Lewis Spottswoode, un ladrón profesional. Del otro sospechoso no tenemos información alguna, pero sabemos que es un halcón, cambio."_ le informo el rinoceronte a Judy, quien colgó la radio. Nick rápidamente la agarro, para encenderla de nuevo. _"¿Alguien sabe la matricula y procedencia del vehículo?¿Tiene algún destino?"_ pregunto el zorro.

 _"Aquí Trunkston. El auto fue visto por primera vez hoy en la mañana en el centro comercial_ _Galerías Zootopia. Sabemos que la procedencia del auto es de Tundratown, pero el vehículo no esta a nombre de Spottswoode. El automóvil no tiene una matricula. Sospechamos que el la quito del vehículo antes cometer los atracos. Podemos suponer que el auto se dirige a Tundra Town, ya que los aparatos mas robados fueron aires acondicionado. Cambio."_ le informo el elefante a Nick, quien colgó la radio, y saco su cabeza por la ventana como si fuese un perro para observar al vehículo que estaban persiguiendo. Nick metio la cabeza de nuevo al ver que el leopardo lo miro.

"¿Crees que seria demasiado si le disparamos a las llantas del auto?" le pregunto Nick a Judy con su usual sonrisa, y la conejo le dio una mirada severa.

"No, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que intenten escapar hacia Tundratown o hacia cualquier otro lado. Solamente podremos abrir fuego si se muestran hostiles hacia nosotros y los demás oficiales." dijo Judy, apenas observando a su amigo, concentrada en la persecución. Esto era mucho mejor que el patrullaje.

Las patrullas se dispersaron para tratar emboscar al automóvil antes de que pudiese tomar la carretera hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Judy trato se acercarse lo mas rápido que podía hacia el automóvil, mientras que varios conductores frenaban bruscamente cuando el viejo auto rojo.

Spottswode, un leopardo de las nieves, al ver que la patrulla se acercaba muy rápido hacia su auto, decidió acelerar lo mas rápido que podía para perderlos. El se salto varios semáforos que tenían la luz roja en un esfuerzo para alejarse de las autoridades. Su complice en el crimen llenaba su pistola de balas, listo para dispararle a la patrulla. Ambos vehículos pasaron por la Sabana Central. Todos los animales observaron la persecución que estaba sucediendo, varios grabando el hecho con las cámaras de sus teléfonos celulares.

El helicóptero de ZNN volaba por los cielos, grabando lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _"Aquí Michael Tanukiyama con las noticias del transito. Hay una persecución a alta velocidad entre varias patrullas del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia y un vehículo alrededor de Savanna Central, por lo que es recomendado tomar rutas alternas. "_ informo el reportero tortuga desde el helicóptero. La gente miraba las noticias con interés, publicando varios mensajes sobre la noticias en las redes sociales.

Judy estaba muy emocionada por esto. Era una de esas raras veces en las que ella y Nick hacían algo que no fuese patrullaje. Esta era la primera persecución vehicular que ella y su compañero tenían. Nick, por otra parte, trataba de recordar si el había conocido a este criminal en el pasado. El recordó haberlo conocido en una estafa de electrodomésticos que el había realizado unos meses antes de conocer a Judy.

"Creo que ya había visto a este sujeto antes." murmuro el zorro, observando a Judy.

"¿Que puedes decirme sobre el?" le pregunto a su compañero con frustración, tratando de buscar algún lugar donde poder emboscar al auto del criminal. Nick haba dicho que el conocía a todos, por lo que esto era útil para la situación."Como McHorn había dicho, el es un ladrón profesional. Pero no solo roba aparatos electrónicos, el roba cualquier cosa para el mejor postor. El ha trabajado para varias personas, notablemente con Mr. Big, pero el ya no trabaja para el. Este sujeto toma su trabajo muy enserio." le dijo a su compañera, observándola raudamente, para luego voltear a ver al automóvil.

"A diferencia de ti." dijo Judy, causando que Nick quisiera decirle algo en respuesta a eso, peor no puedo hacerlo cuando se escucho el ruido de balazos proceder el auto. El halcón estaba disparado a la patrulla, con la intención de darle a las llantas.

"¡Cuidado Judy!" le dijo a su amiga en preocupación cuando el vio que el complice de Spottswode estaba apuntado hacia donde su dirección. En la parte de atrás de la patrulla, Weaselton observaba todo lo que sucedía con miedo.

"¡Nos van a disparar!" grito la comadreja con temor.

"No lo harán." dijo la oficial con determinación.

Varios automóviles que estaban en la calle de la persecución frenaban cuando la patrulla y el vehículo de los criminales pasaban a alta velocidad. Algunos casi chocaban cuando el viejo automóvil rojo pasaba al lado de ellos.

"Nick, puedes hacerlo." le dijo Judy a su compañero, quien sonrío en emoción al escuchar eso. El agarro un maletín que estaba abajo del asiento donde el se sentaba, y lo abrió. Dentro de este se encontraba un rifle con visión nocturna, una de las mejores armas que la fuerza tenia. Ellos por lo general usaban armas tranquilizantes en caso de que la situación se tornase violenta, y solo se usaban armas de fuego en los casos mas extremos. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

"Esto se va a poner bueno." dijo Nick con mucha emoción. Al fin iban a usar estos rifles de los que tanto presumía el Jefe Bogo.

Una llamada sonó por la radio de la patrulla, era de McHorn, y la oficial respondió al llamado. _"Aquí la oficial Hopps, responda."_ dijo la oficial a McHorn, quien le respondió rápidamente con una pregunta, _"¿Por donde se encuentran actualmente? Cambio."_ a lo que Judy le respondió, _"Estamos llegando a la Calle Financiera, cambio."_

 _"Tendrán que perseguir al automóvil por su cuenta. Nosotros y los demás nos hemos encontrado con un pequeño problema. Mucha suerte. Cambio y fuera._ " dijo el rinoceronte, y Judy colgó la radio. Ella observo a Nick, quien estaba listo para dispararle al vehículo de los criminales.

"Ten mucho cuidado, Nick." le dijo la conejo a su compañero con preocupación; ella no quería que nada grave le pasara a su mejor amigo.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, he hecho demasiado cosas locas y esta debe de ser la menos loca de todas." le dijo Nick a su compañera con mucha confianza. El zorro apunto el rifle por la ventana hacia las llantas del automóvil, listo para disparar.

Spottswoode observo por el retrovisor del auto que el oficial zorro estaba apuntándole al auto con un rifle, por lo que el tenia que actuar. Nick logro dispararle al visor del automóvil por el cual el criminal había observado, pero el vehículo cambio de carril rápidamente antes de que pudiese disparar de nuevo.

"¡Demonios!" grito el leopardo de las nieves al ver el daño que le habían hecho al vehículo. Su complice vio lo que sucedió, y rápidamente apunto su arma hacia la patrulla que los iba persiguiendo, logrando darle al cofre del automóvil.

"¡Nos dieron!" grito Weaselton, quien iba aferrado al asiento en el que iba sentado con mucha fuerza.

"Gracias por la información, comadreja." dijo Nick de manera sarcástica sin voltear a ver a la comadreja, poniendo en sus ojos sus gafas de sol; el sabia que los zorros vean mucho mejor en la oscuridad, algo que casi se le había olvidado. El intento dispararle al automóvil del criminal, pero fallo, y en su lugar le dio a una señal de transito y al espejo de un local, haciendo que la clientela del lugar entrara en pánico. Esta vez de decidir quedarse quieto, y encontró el lugar perfecto para dispararle al vehículo.

Spottswoode observo que se acercaban a un entronque en el que varias patrullas estaban listas para emboscarlos, por lo que el intento dar la vuelta, pero antes de que el pudiese hacer eso, el escucho el ruido de algo explotando. No tardo mucho para darse cuenta de que ese ruido provenía de las llantas del auto en el que el y su complice viajaban.

"Justo en el blanco." dijo Nick con estilo. Judy detuvo la patrulla cerca del automóvil, y ella y su compañero salieron del vehículo, observando que los dos ladrones se encontraban desesperados. Nick noto que Spottswode tenia miedo, como si esto significara algo muy importante para el leopardo.

Los oficiales que estaban en las patrullas salieron rápidamente de ellas, apuntado sus armas tranquilizantes hacia los criminales, quiene salieron del automóvil, rendidos.

"Al fin aparecieron,¿donde estaban?" le pregunto Judy al oficial McHorn, quien observo a la conejo al escuchar esa pregunta.

"Estaban reparando la calle por donde nosotros nos habíamos ido, por lo que tuvimos que buscar otra ruta para alcanzarlos. Los demás tuvieron que hacer todo un viaje por el centro ya que había una protesta de PUPZ cerca la alcaldía." le dijo el oficial a Judy. Tuvieron suerte de que no les tocara la manifestación. Nick y el oficial Wolfstein fueron a esposar a los ladrones. Luego de eso, el zorro leyó los derechos de los detenidos, quienes fueron metidos en la patrulla del lobo; esto hizo que Judy se sintiera feliz. Nick se sentía muy honrado por lo que ha hecho. El se quito sus gafas de sol, guardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa.

"Bien hecho Hopps. Spottswode es un sujeto muy peligroso." le dijo McHorn a Judy, haciendo que ella sonriera. Ella miro a los criminales; ella se sentia bien por poder haber cumplido con su labor.

"Tendremos que llevarlos a la estación para interrogarlos. Aun no sabemos quien en su complice." dijo la oficial, observando la patrulla en la que los dos criminales fueron encerrados. Ellos iban a hacerle varias preguntas a los criminales sobre el porque del robo, e iban a tener que hablar.

"Si. Bien oficial Hopps, nos vemos en la estación. Muy bien hecho." le dijo el rinoceronte a Judy, quien se despidió del oficial, caminando hacia su patrulla, su compañero entrando a ella y partiendo hacia la estación de policía.

Nick camino hacia donde estaba ella, poniendo en sus ojos sus gafas de sol, las cuales el se había quitado al terminar la persecución."Bueno, el Jefe Bogo estará muy complacido al escuchar esto. Si es que el no esta de mal humor, claro esta." dijo el zorro con una expresión casual. Judy sacudió una de sus orejas, y camino hacia la patrulla, Nick siguiendo a su compañera con una caminata algo cansada después de todo lo que sucedió.

"Me siento muy cansado, Zanahorias. Me duele mucho la cabeza, y creo que lo mejor seria comer algo." dijo Nick, entrando a la patrulla. Judy entro al auto, y lo encendió.

"Vámonos. Tenemos que dar nuestro reporte de la situación a Bogo." dijo Judy, observando a su amigo de manera gentil. Ella quizás le debía de comprar algo para desayunar a su compañero. Nick se puso sus gafas de sol; el iba a dormir muy bien esta noche.

La patrulla inicio su marcha hacia el Departamento de Policia de Zootopia, con muchas ansias de poder comer algo.

* * *

A/N: Y aquí esta, el primer capitulo de mi segundo fanfic, esta vez de Zootopia. Apenas había acabado de ver la película y me dieron ganas de hacer una historia sobre el duo de policías favorito de todos. Quería hacer algo mientras escribía el capitulo 16 de La Vida de Un Lord, algo que no fuese tan oscuro como esa historia, así que aquí lo tienen.

Zootipia es un universo de muchas posibilidades para hacer una historia muy interesante, por lo que he decidido en hacer esta historia una secuela a la primera película(aunque es probable que vaya a haber secuela oficial), y explorar que sucede después de los acontecimientos de Zootopia.

Nick y Judy deben de ser los personajes mas carismáticos e interesantes que han habido en una película animada reciente de Disney, por lo que la interacción entre los dos no será tan complicada de escribir. La trama en si comenzara alrededor del capitulo 5, por lo que este atentos a los futuros capítulos.

Dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)

SOUNDTRACK:

Tema Principal(Zootopia Suite):

watch?v=EuGPjJbrAV4

La persecución:

watch?v=vrHRFGi6ULQ

La canción de la radio:

watch?v=WK0z87WrhGo

Cancion Principal:

watch?v=vQKaujX6R-U

Characters Copyrighted by The Walt Disney Company

Zootopia Copyrighted by The Wald Disney Company

Original Characters Created by TheNewerone

Text copyrighted by TheNewerOne 2016-2019


	2. Capitulo 2: La Interrogación

Capitulo 2: La Interrogación

* * *

"Por favor, déjenme ir,¿porque no? Ustedes tiene cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer ahora." Waselton le suplico a los oficiales una vez mas que lo dejaran ir por una ultima vez mientras entraban a la estación. Los dos casi se habían olvidado de la comadreja hasta que regresaron a la patrulla cuando volvían a ala estación. Nick le dio a la comadreja una rápida palmada en la espalda.

"No te preocupes por eso.¡Nuestro buen amigo, el oficial McHorn, se ocupara de ti mientras nos preocupamos de las cosas mas importantes!" El oficial rinoceronte resoplo con su nariz mientras los dos oficiales se lo entregaban para que se encargara de llevarlo a las celdas para custodiarlo. Después de hacer eso, Judy y Nick caminaron hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado Clawhauser, quien al aparecer estaba ocupado mirando algo en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

La estación de policía no estaba tan abarrotada de gente, a diferencia de otros días en lo que casi se hacían estampidas debido a lo lleno que podía ponerse en edificio.

Música pop podía escucharse porvenir del aparato, y no era tan difícil concluir que es lo que el estaba haciendo. Mientras ellos se acercaban, el dejo de observar la pantalla del celular, una sonrisa cruzando su cara gordinflona, pero su expresión se puso un poco vacilante al ver la expresión en las caras de los dos oficiales."¡Judy!¡Nick!¿Han...tenido una mañana muy dura?" El cheetah murmuro con un poco de piedad al observar a los dos oficiales.

"De hecho ha sido muy interesante, tomando todo en cuenta. Venta de drogas, una persecución...Que mal que no pudimos hacer que ese anillo de que vendía la ropa de Targoat robada."Quizás podremos investigar eso después del almuerzo,¿verdad Zanahorias?"

Siempre siendo el bromista, el observo a Judy, pero ella se veía pensando demasiado. Ella aun no entendía el porque ambos ladrones tenian mucho miedo al momento de haber sido capturados. Antes de que el le pudiese preguntar una voz muy fuerte y familiar hizo eco en todo el vestíbulo.

"¡Hopps!¡Wilde!¡A mi oficina, ahora!"

Los dos oficiales movieron su mirada hacia el segundo piso, y vieron al Jefe Bogo parado al lado del pasamanos, observándolos.

"Rayos. Esta vez no hicimos nada mal y aun así el se ve enojado. Pues bien, vamos Zanahorias, acabemos con esto."

Con un suspiro, los dos caminaron hacia el segundo piso para darle sus reportes al Jefe.

* * *

"Me acaban de informar que una persona resulto herida en uno de los atracos, la única de hecho. Afortunadamente la víctima no tiene heridas de gravedad y dudo que las cicatrices sean visibles debido a su pelaje. Su nombre es Marie Dearing. Edad, 19 años. Ella trabaja en una oficina de correos en el distrito financiero, y ella no tiene ningún registro de actividades criminales. Ella no suena como el tipo de animal que provocaría a alguien a atacar."

Nick y Judy estaban sentados enfrente del Jefe mientras el le daba algo mas de información sobre la víctima. Sonaba como si ella se fuese a poner bien, por lo que ellos no tenían que preocuparse de nada. Pero, ellos aun no le han podido hacer preguntas ya que apenas acababa de llegar al Hospital General de Zootopia. Bogo observo a los dos oficiales sentados al otro lado de su escritorio, como si estuviese esperando que pudiese echarle la culpa a los dos por lo que sea.

"¿Y bien?¿No le han hecho preguntas a los testigos? Porque viendo como están las cosas esto podría, y aunque quizás no sean muy confiables en estos casos, si esto fue el ataque de un depredador entonces necesitamos tener toda la información que podamos conseguir. McHorn y Wolfstein fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena del crimen, pero la persecución no les permitió sacarle información a los testigos. Una patrulla se quedo en una de las tiendas, pero varias ambulancias fueron a todas las tiendas robadas."

Nick observo a Judy para que diese una respuesta. Ella era la que siempre le respondía al Jefe, el no. La conejo inclino su cabeza en si, y se levanto en la silla para que bogo pusdiese verla. "Aun no Jefe, estábamos ocupados en otro asunto antes de que asistiéramos en la persecución. Pero, hay algo raro en esos dos criminales. Los dos tenían mucho miedo cuando los metieron a la patrulla, y yo no creo que ese fuera el temor común. Era como si algo grave les fuese a pasar. Quizás si nos permite ir a preguntar a los testigos del atraco en el que hirieron a Dearing podremos obtener algo sobre lo que sucedió." Judy le respondió al Jefe de manera clara.

Cuando ella concluyo, Bogo dio un suspiro y se inclino en su silla.

"Un depredador atacando a una presa. Los medios tendrán un día de campo con esto. Justo cuando todo se veía en calma después del incidente de los Aulladores." el Jefe dijo en queja.

"¿Cree que alguien todavía tenga la formula de Doug? Nick pregunto. Bogo resoplo mientras el sacudía su cabeza.

"Lo dudo. No puedo asegurar que las conseguimos todas, pero la ciudad entera ha estado trabajando para que la distribución de los Aulladores sea detenida. Incluso las que se venden de manera legal para actividades permitidas requieren que el comprador registre su nombre en el sistema para que sea un comprador certificado. Las oportunidades de que alguien este intentado causar ataque de nuevo son bajas." Mientras que Nick y Bogo reflexionaban sobre esto, Judy estaba pensando en los criminales.

"No fueron los Aulladores." Nick y Bogo la observaron cuando dijo eso, sus frentes elevándose esperando que ella continuara.

"Si los sospechosos hubiesen estado bajo la influencia de los Aulladores, entonces ellos no hubiesen huido en un automóvil. Ademas, no observe ningún síntoma como para concluir que ellos se hubiesen vuelto salvajes. De hecho, puedo decir que ellos tenían mucho miedo, como había dicho hace unos momentos."

Los ojos del leopardo de las nieves no eran los de un animal vuelto salvaje. Ellos tenían miedo, y el pánico estaba en los ojos, como si su arresto significara que algo grave les iba a pasar.

"Una persecución es algo que si te puede espantar, Zanahorias. No puedes decir que culpo al tipo." Judy le dio al zorro una mirada fulminante lateral, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Bogo hablo.

"Entonces los Aulladores quedan fuera de esto. Solamente podremos saber que fue lo que causo el ataque si le preguntamos a los testigos y a la víctima que causo el ataque. Quiero que ustedes hagan eso. McHorn y Wolfstein se encargaran de interrogar a los criminales. También quiero que mañana vayan al Departamento Vehicular de Mamíferos para que sepan de donde provino el vehículo que los asaltantes usaron, McHorn dijo que no hay muchos datos sobre el vehículo, así que quiero que me informen de todo lo que encuentre. No quiero que nadie que no sea un oficial sepa de esto. Lo que menos necesitamos es que los medios hagan de esto un gran show."

Antes de que Bogo les dijera que podían irse, alguien toco la puerta y al abrirla, Clawhauser entro un poco a la oficina.

"Jefe Bogo, hay alguien que quiere verlo."

El Jefe estrecho sus ojos al ver la interrupción.

"Ahora no, Clawhauser. Estoy ocupado. Dile que espere." Por lo general eso era suficiente como para que el recepcionista se fuera, pero el cheetah jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa al observar hacia la oficina.

"Si...Yo también trate de decirles eso, pero ellos se ven importantes y amenazaron con traer a los medios si no obtenían respuestas de alguien, así que..." Clawhauser decidió quedarse ahí, ya que el no quería lidiar con quien fuera que estuviese allá abajo. Bogo suspiro y se levanto de su asiento.

"Bien. Wilde, Hopps, vayan a investigar esto. Y espero sus reportes en escrito antes de que acabe el día." Los dos oficiales compartieron miradas reluctantes. Llenar el papeleo nunca era divertido; este día se iba a poner mas pesado. Saltando de sus sillas, ambos siguieron a Bogo y a Clawhauser hacia el vestíbulo, curiosos de saber quien era el tan importante visitante.

* * *

Un pavo real vestido de manera elegante y formal estaba parado de manera impaciente en el vestíbulo del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. El checo la hora en su reloj de oro con mucha impaciencia. Cuando vio al Jefe Bogo bajando las escaleras mientras los demás lo seguían."¡Al fin!" dijo el pavo real, caminando hacia donde estaba e Jefe.

"¿Esta usted a cargo de este lugar?" El pavo real demando, observando al Jefe sin miedo aun a pesar de que el búfalo era mas alto que el. La boca de Bogo se torno en un ceño fruncido, pero mantuvo su voz seria y profesional cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Soy el Jefe Bogo, y si, estoy a cargo de este lugar.¿En que puedo ayudarle señor?"

Nick, Judy, y Clawhauser se pararon al lado de la recepción, observando la confrontación como si fuese un programa de televisión muy interesante mientras los dos conversaban.

"¿Quien es el?" pregunto Nick, observando al recepcionista. Clawhauswr trato de mantener su voz lo mas bajo posible para que Bogo o el visitante no lo pudiesen escuchar, pero los dos estaban muy ocupados discutiendo como para que se diesen cuenta de todas formas.

"El dijo que su nombre era Alan Featherson. Aparentemente el es el líder de ese grupo activista de presas que ha salido mucho en las noticias." Judy y Nick inclinaron sus cabezas mientras observaban al cheetah.

"¿Grupo Activista de Presas?" Judy hizo eco. Clawhauser sacudió su cabeza en un si, sacudiendo su cara gorda mientras el sacaba su teléfono celular, usándolo para buscar algo. El encontró un articulo en una pagina de internet para luego mostrárselo a los dos oficiales. Nick alzo su frente de manera entretenida mientras leía en voz alta la información.

"Presas Unidas Por Zootoopia. PUPZ." El detuvo su lectura por unos momentos para luego leer algunos de los lemas del grupo que estaban en la pagina web.

"PUPZ esta observándote. PUPZ sabe todo. PUPZ esta detrás de ti."

El zorro visiblemente se encogió mientras que un escalofrío recorría su columna. Judy sentía lo mismo por razones iguales.

"Esa es la cosa mas perturbadora que he escuchado en un buen tiempo." dijo la oficial mientras suprimía un encogimiento, Clawhauser agarrando su teléfono.

"Me sorprende que ustedes dos no hayan escuchado sobre ellos, con todo lo que ha sucedido en la ciudad los últimos días. Ellos han hecho la petición para que liberen a Bellwether desde hace meses. He escuchado que al principio ellos no eran tan importantes, pero después del incidente de los Aulladores mucha gente ha comenzado a apoyarlos."

Nick hizo un encogimiento de hombros, perdiendo interés en el tema.

"No puedo saber todas las locuras que suceden en la ciudad."

La nariz de Judy se sacudía mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

"Estoy a favor de la equidad, pero claramente ellos están usando el incidente de los Aulladores a su favor.¡Todo fue orquestado por Bellwether no importa como veas las cosas!"

La idea de que un grupo estuviese usando un incidente tan serio para lograr sus objetivos era despreciable, incluso si tuviesen buenas intenciones. Ella aun no sabia el porque luchaban, pero al escuchar a este señor Featherson discutir con Bogo, ella comenzaba a tener una clara idea de lo que ellos hacían.

"Usted entienda, por favor. Un miembro que pertenecía a mi grupo activista fue atacada hace unas horas.¿Porque no han hecho algo con los depredadores que la agredieron? Yo, como líder de PUPZ, y Director General del Grupo Financiero de Zootopia, exijo que se haga justicia." demando Alan. A pesar de la diferencia de altura entre el pavo real y Bogo, su tono era superior. Su notable acento Británico hacia ver que el estuviese hablando con el Jefe. Judy y Clawhauser observaban con respiros de ansiedad, mientras que Nick sonreía entretenido mientras observaba el espectáculo que estaba sucediendo. Una de las cejas de Bogo se movían en tic, pero el mantuvo su compostura, respondiendo en la misma manera profesional que el reservaba para los ciudadanos.

"Ya nos estamos encargando del asunto. Los ladrones que cometieron el ataque ya están aquí, y serán interrogados en unas horas. Dos de nuestros mejores oficiales irán a hacerle una serie de preguntas a la señorita Dearing y a los testigos para llegar al fondo del asunto. Le aseguro que haremos todo lo necesario para que incidentes como este no vuelvan a suceder." Su respuesta claramente no dejo satisfecho al pavo real. Alan alzo su mano y por unos momentos pareciera como su el fuese a golpear al Jefe en el pecho; pero el solamente levanto la mano para señalarlo.

"Espero que cumpla su palabra, o haré que toda la prensa de Zootopia sepa que el DPZ no se toma la seguridad de las presas con la seriedad que se merece." Hasta ese momento el había ignorado a todo el mundo excepto a Bogo, pero el movió sus ojos hacia donde estaban parados Nick, Judy, y Clawhauser. Sus ojos en particular se centraron en Nick y Clawhauser antes de que el volviese a hablar, esta vez aumentando el tono de su voz a propósito para que lo escucharan a el.

"Es su trabajo mantener a los depredadores peligrosos fuera de la calle, no darles empleo."

Clawhauser se encogió un poco al escuchar el comentario, e incluso la sonrisa de Nick se detuvo por un momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"¿Quien se cree este sujeto?"

Nick observo que Judy estaba agitando su pie en enojo, sus orejas estaban rectas y su nariz se estaba sacudiendo.

"Déjalo ir, Zanahorias. Yo y Clawhauser ya estamos grandes. No vamos a llorar." Nick le dijo a su compañera, pero ella ya estaba marchando hacia el pomposo pavo real. Bogo la miro acercarse, y se preparo para alzar su voz para detenerla, pero ella hablo antes de que el pudiese decirle algo. El Jefe suspiro mientras que ella confrontaba al pavo real, frotando sus ojos de manera cansada mientras que Judy hablaba con Featherson.

"Le debo de hacer saber que mi compañero fue el que se encargo de detener a los criminales que hirieron a la víctima. Todos en el Departamento de Policía toman su trabajo en serio. Sean depredadores o presa."

Era la forma de pensar de este pavo real que casi causaba una separación entre el depredador y la presa durante el incidente de los Aulladores. Ella ha llegado a entender que no todos los animales en Zootopia era tolerante a las diferencias, pero esto aun le molestaba. Alan movió sus ojos hacia abajo para ver a la oficial, moviendo un poco las plumas de su cabeza con una mano.

"¿Es eso cierto?" El pregunto mientras observaba a Nick, cerrando un poco sus ojos al ver que el zorro le dio una sonrisa engreida y le dijo hola con la mano. Volviendo a ver a Judy, el ajusto un poco su corbata, y hablo de nuevo.

"¿Y quien de los dos dejo que los ladrones de saliesen con la suya?" El pregunto. Judy se desanimo un poco al escuchar esto, pero rápidamente recobro su compostura.

"Yo y me compañero estábamos ocupados en otro asunto cuando sucedieron los atracos, señor. La responsabilidad en este caso recae en los oficiales McHorn y Wolfstein. Pero como el Jefe Bogo dijo, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos a nuestro alcance para encontrar el porque de los asaltos y resolver esto lo mas pronto posible. Usted puede contar con nosotros."

Sus palabras eran de confiar, pero el pavo real aun le observaba con desconfianza. Finalmente, una mirada de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

"¿Tu no eres la conejo que fue responsable por resolver el caso de los Aulladores?" Alan pregunto. Judy respondió con un si. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la reconociera aun incluso si ella no fuese tratada como un héroe. Al escuchar su respuesta, el pavo real no intento ocultar su mirada de disgusto.

"¿Apuesto a que te crees alguna clase de héroe no es así? Te haré saber que lo único que tus acciones hicieron fue retrasar todo por unos años. No hay nada de sentirse orgullosa, señorita."

Judy se enfureció con indignación y enojo, pero antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo, el pavo real volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Espero que esto sea resulto lo mas pronto posible, o los medios escucharan que el DPZ no esta haciendo su trabajo de manera profesional." Observando su reloj de nuevo, el rápidamente salió de la estación mientras que los cuatro lo observaban salir. Después de que Featherson salió de la estación, una calma tomo toda el vestíbulo y todo el mundo dio un suspiro.

"Vaya que el es un rayo de luz." murmuro Nick. Clawhauser puso su mano en su pecho mientras caminaba hacia la silla detrás de la recepción."¡Pensaba que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco! Creo que necesito una botana." dijo el cheetah mientras sacaba una caja de donas, comenzando a buscar una que comer. Judy aun seguía enfurecida de manera silenciosa mientras que Nick caminaba hacia donde ella estaba parada, su pie brincando rápidamente mientras que ella trataba de mantener la calma.

"Respira profundo, Zanahorias. Recuerda tu corazón." Sus palabras hicieron que ella diera un gran suspiro. El siempre era capaz de calmarla con su actitud relajada.

"Estoy bien. Es solo que...¡La actitud de ese sujeto!"

Featherson obviamente había logrado sacarla de quicio, pero el tenia razón en algo. Tenían que saber el porque del ataque. Ella aun recordaba la mirada de miedo que pusieron los criminales cuando estaban siendo arrestados. Algo le decía que los dos no habían atacado a la señorita Dearing a propósito.

"¡Hopps!¡Wilde!" La voz de Bogo hizo que los dos oficiales voltearan. El los estaba observando con una expresión cansada, pero el parecía calmado ya que Featherson se había marchado.

"Quiero que hagan lo que les que le pregunten a la señorita Dearing cuando se recupere, después de que vayan a hacerle las preguntas a los testigos. Tenemos que hacer de esto nuestra máxima prioridad antes de que Featherson empeore las cosas."

Los dos dieron el saludo al Jefe, y rápidamente corrieron hacia la salida del edificio. No solamente porque tenían que resolver esto de inmediato, sino también porque parecía que Bogo se había olvidado de los reportes que tenían que escribir.

" _Después_ de que entreguen sus reportes."

Los dos se congelaron antes de que pudiesen llegar a la salida, y volvieron al salón de juntas para escribir sus reportes como si fuesen dos niños traviesos que no han hecho sus tareas.

Ellos harían un reporte, pero como estaban las cosas, este parecía ser el inicio de otro largo y complicado caso.

* * *

"¿No quieres comer algo antes de llegar a la escena del crimen?" le pregunto Nick a Judy, observando las calles de la ciudad desde la ventana con sus gafas de sol puestas en sus ojos.

Judy realmente tenia hambre, pero tenían que resolver un caso.

"Nick, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer. Podremos comer después." dijo Judy, manejando de manera algo calmada.

"Vamos Zanahorias, yo invito." dijo Nick con una sonrisa petulante. El había ahorrado algo de dinero para comprarle algo a su compañera algo de comer, y el quería que ella se calmara un poco por todo lo que iban a hacer este día.

Judy sonrío un poco al escuchar la oferta de su amigo; esto era algo muy grato de su parte. Realmente el quería comprarle algo de comer.

"Esta bien, pero hay que comer aprisa. Tenemos que llegar a la escena del crimen lo mas pronto posible." dijo la oficial.

Nick se sintió feliz al escuchar esto. El siempre se preocupaba por su amiga, el no quería verla en cualquier estado de animo que no fuese la felicidad.

"Genial. Paremos en la primera tienda de donas que veas." dijo el zorro, sonriendo.

La patrulla se detuvo en Donut World, donde la mayoría de los oficiales se reunían para comer. La tienda, ademas de vender donas, vendía pasteles y una gran variedad de panes.

Los dos oficiales salieron de la patrulla, y entraron al establecimiento; Nick se quito las gafas de sol, y las guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Había unas siete personas haciendo fila para comprar, por lo que tenían mucha suerte, considerando el hecho de que había días en los que la fila tenia mas de treinta persona. Lo bueno es que no estaban tan caras las donas y el cafe. Los dos hicieron fila, y cuando llego su turno, ambos comenzaron escoger lo que comprarían.

"¿Que es lo que quisieras comer Zanahorias?" le pregunto Nick a su compañera de manera amable. Ella observo el menú que estaba colgando arriba de la caja registradora.

"Un pastel de zanahoria y un cafe descafeinado estaría bien." le dijo Judy a Nick, quien saco su billetera para sacar el dinero con el que iba a pagar.

"Bienvenidos a Donut World.¿Que desea ordenar?" dijo el cajero, quien era una oveja.

Nick casi sonreía al ver que la oveja le recordaba a Doug.

"Si, quisiera ordenar un cafe latte y una dona de moras azules. Y para mi compañera, un cafe descafeinado y un pastel de zanahoria." dijo el zorro, sonriendo mientras ordenaba lo que iban a comer.

"Son ochenta dólares." dijo el cajero. La cuenta sorprendió a Nick, quien solamente llevaba setenta y seis dólares. El pensaba que iba a salir mas barato, pero no fue así.

"Oye Zanahorias,¿me prestas cuatro dólares? Te los pago cuando regresemos a casa." murmuro Nick, haciendo que Judy diera un suspiro. Ella saco su billetera, y rápidamente le dio a Nick el dinero que le hacia falta.

Después de pagarle al cajero, los dos compañeros se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la caja registradora.

"Lo siento, Zanahorias. Honestamente, pensaba que iba a tener la cantidad exacta. Había estado ahorrando para comprarte algo, y creo que debí de haber ahorrado mas. Ya quiero que nos den ese tan añorado aumento." dijo Nick, jugando con un frasco de azúcar que estaba en la mesa.

"No pasa nada, Nick. Yo también quiero ese aumento. Quizás si resolvemos este caso nos lo darán." le dijo Judy a su amigo, observándolo con una sonrisa muy gentil.

"¿Y como están tus padres?" pregunto el oficial, dejando de jugar con el azúcar.

Judy saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, y luego le respondió a su amigo.

"Bien. Les esta yendo muy bien en el negocio de las zanahorias. Ellos dijeron querían conocerte." Nick se quedo erizado cuando escucho esto; aunque ha pasado un año desde que conoció a Judy, ella nunca le había presentado a sus padres en persona, aunque una vez ella hizo una video llamada a sus padres e intento grabarlo, pero el dijo que no.

"Este...Eso suena bien, pero que lo mejor seria hacerlo cuando resolvamos el caso." dijo el zorro de manera nerviosa, algo muy poco característico de el. El sonrío de manera incomoda, tratando de ocultarlo.

Judy rió un poco al escuchar el nerviosismo de su amigo por conocer a sus padres.

"Vamos zorro tonto, no estés nervioso. Yo nunca lo estaría si conociera a tu..." Ella se detuvo al recordar algo. Nick se había ido de casa cuando tenia doce años. Pero, el nunca le ha dicho que le paso a ella, a su madre.

Nick dejo de sonreír cuando ella casi la mencionaba.

"Lo siento Nick, no quise..."

"No tienes que disculparte, Judy. Sabes que eso ya paso, hay de quejar ir eso." dijo Nick de manera calmada, esperando a que los cafés estuviesen listos.

"¿Porque huiste de tu hogar?" le pregunto Judy a su amigo, preocupada; esta era la primera vez que le hacia esta pregunta. Ella sabia que el había huido de casa, pero el porque.

Nick recordó el porque. Ella nunca le había hecho esta pregunta, a pesar de que los dos han trabajado y casi vivido juntos por un año. Quizás porque era un tema que el nunca quería tocar, el quería que Judy pensara que el siempre era una persona relajada.

"Mi madre ya no tenia dinero para mantenerme, y tenia pensado en mandarme a vivir con unos parientes. Yo mejor decidí irme de mi hogar a tener que estar alejado de mi madre." dijo Nick, observando a su amiga en la cara.

"¿Y porque no volviste?" pregunto Judy, devolviéndole la mirada a Nick. El zorro recordó su doloroso pasado, y llego al recuerdo de ese día. Aunque han pasado muchos años, la herida aun se siente fresca.

"Si, lo intente varias veces, pero los nuevos dueños de la casa no supieron a donde se fue ella. Yo la intente buscar por todos lados, pero nunca la encontré. En esos días en los que la gente creía que un zorro debía de ser mentiroso y deshonesto, decidí dedicarme a estafar a la gente. Era lo único que sabia hacer. Aun se que ella esta allá afuera, Judy." dijo Nick en voz baja, observando que su amiga puso sus manos en las suyas.

"¿Y no tienes otros parientes?¿Tu padre?" pregunto Judy con preocupación.

"Mis parientes no viven aquí en Zootopia. Mi padre se fue de casa cuando tenia seis años. Después de eso nadie supo a donde fue a parar. El fue un zorro bueno que quizo ser alguien en esta ciudad, pero en aquel entonces la cosas eran muy diferentes." dijo el zorro, tratando se guardarse las ganas de llorar. Judy vio la cara de tristeza de su amigo, y miro a su amigo de manera amable y preocupada.

"No te preocupes Nick, algún día la volverás a ver. No te rindas. Aquí estoy yo para que no te sientas solo." Judy le dijo de manera sencilla a su amigo, quien sonrío de manera gentil al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

"Me siento mucho mejor ahora, Judy." dijo Nick, mirando a su amiga de manera amable.

Nick escucho que la orden ya estaba lista, y se levanto por ella. Judy sonrío al ver que su amigo se sentía mucho mejor. Ella no tenia la intensión de hacerle tener malos recuerdos ahora, justo cuando tenían que resolver un caso.

El regreso con los cafés y bocados, y se sentó a comer con su amiga.

Ambos comieron a prisa cuando Judy le dijo que tenían que apurarse, ya ella checo la hora en su teléfono celular y eran las 12:30. Ambos comieron con algo de prisa, y salieron hacia la escena del crimen.

* * *

"Señor Hipoman,¿que fue lo que sucedió?" le pregunto Judy a un hipopótamo, el dueño de tienda, quien aun tenia algo de miedo al recordar la escena del crimen. Ella estaba anotando toda la información que fuese útil. Tal y como Bogo les había instruido, después de llenar el reporte, ella y su compañero se dirigieron a hacerle una serie de preguntas a los testigos para obtener sus testimonios. Nick se encontraba platicando con los otros oficiales que se encontraban en la tienda, tratando de buscar indicios de la procedencia del automóvil en el que viajaban. Estaban afuera de la tienda donde ocurrió el atraco, donde había tres ambulancias y dos patrullas de policía. Una camioneta de ZNN había llegado al lugar, grabando la escena del crimen.

"El...El...Casi la asesina." dijo el hombre con una voz temblorosa, pero que a la vez sonaba profunda. Ella se quedo quieta antes de que comenzara a escribir, viendo el miedo que reinaba en el hipopótamo.

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" la oficial pregunto de nuevo, observando a Nick, quien le dio una mirada de intriga. Hipoman decidió calmarse para poder contar lo que sucedió.

"El...Entro a la tienda. Yo había venido a ver como estaba el negocio, todo estaba bien, hasta que de repente y de manera sorpresiva, dos sujetos, un leopardo de las nieves y un halcón, entraron gritando que nos iban a matar a todos si no cooperábamos." dijo el señor, mientras que Judy anotaba todo lo que el decía.

"¿No había guardias de seguridad?" pregunto Judy.

"No había guardias vigilando el lugar. Yo pensaba que nunca iban a asaltar la tienda, y me equivoque." dijo Hipoman, quien tenia ganas de llorar. El tenia la suerte de que no se habían llevado todo, pero las perdidas monetarias serian algo grandes.

"¿Que estaba haciendo la señorita Dearing antes del asalto?" pregunto la oficial, observando que el hipopótamo limpio su cara con una toalla de tela que el tenia en el bolsillo de su traje.

"Ella estaba platicando con alguien, yo supongo que es una amiga, sobre algo, pero no se de que. Su amiga se fue con ella al hospital." dijo Hipoman, recordando lo que había sucedido.

"¿Porque hirieron a la señorita Dearing?" pregunto Judy, mientras que Nick se encargaba de hablar con las noticias.

"El Departamento de Policía ya se esta encargando del caso. Prometemos llegar al fondo del asunto, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir." dijo el oficial, caminando hacia donde estaba Judy. Los reporteros de ZNN se quedaron un rato mas, entrevistando a los testigos del crimen.

"La señorita Dearing dijo que se detuvieran..." dijo Hipoman, narrando lo que sucedió.

 _"¡Deténganse!" grito la_ _ciervo con mucho valor._

 _Los dos criminales se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la mujer. Spottswode rió de manera burlona al escuchar el esfuerzo inútil de Dearing, y apunto su pistola hacia donde ella estaba._

 _"Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, una héroe." dijo el leopardo de las nieves. Dearing observo de manera desafiante al ladrón, quien observo de manera maliciosa a la ciervo._

 _El halcón continua guardando los aires acondicionados en la cajuela del automóvil, pero al ver ya no podían caber mas en ella, el comenzó a guardarlas en la parte trasera del automóvil._

"Yo quería hacer algo para ayudar, pero miedo dominaba mi mente." dijo el hipopótamo, observando a los dos oficiales. Judy anotaba y observaba al hombre rápidamente, mientras que Nick observaba los daños a la tienda, anotando en un cuadernillo lo que se había dañado en el crimen.

"¿Y luego que sucedió?" pregunto Hopps, intrigada por lo que había pasado.

"La señorita Dearing trato de golpear a Spottswode, pero tenia los ojos cerrados cuando ella hizo eso. Lo que vi después de abrir los ojos fue que ella estaba en el piso, y los dos criminales huyeron en un automóvil rojo." dijo el hipopótamo, concluyendo su narración.

Judy termino de anotar lo que Hipoman había dicho, cerrando el cuadernillo en el que anoto la información.

"Bien, parece que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Muchas gracias, señor Hipoman. " dijo Judy, caminando hacia la patrulla.

"Le recomiendo que se tome un descanso, lo recomendable es que se olvide del estrés y haga alguna actividad de tiempo libre." dijo Nick con una sonrisa algo relajada, entrando a la patrulla, la cual marcho hacia el Hospital General. Ellos ya habían hecho las preguntas a casi todos los testigos, algunos no quisieron hablar, pero la información que tenían era suficiente.

Nick vio la hora en su teléfono celular.

2:00 P.M.

* * *

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió señorita Dearing?¿Recuerda algo previo al ataque?¿Lo que sea?" Con una pluma y papel en mano, Judy estaba sentada en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama del hospital mientras que ella observaba a la víctima. Marie Daisy Dearing, una joven ciervo que había sido la víctima de un aparente ataque de un depredador esa mañana. Era turno de obtener el testimonio de la víctima después de que ella despertase. La trajeron al hospital hace tres horas, y después de que el doctor le dise permiso para entrar después de otro chequeo, permitieron que los dos entraran a la habitación. Bueno, en realidad solo dejaron que ella pasara. Nick se quedo afuera por varios motivos, así decidió hablar con la amiga de Marie, quien se llamaba Julianne Sablemoore, una antílope.

Ellos escucharon que ella era miembro del grupo activista de presas que lideraba el señor Featheron. Tomando eso en consideración, Nick decidió no tomar parte en interrogatorio, ya que no seria apropiado que un depredador hiciera las preguntas. Quizás el tenia razón, pero Judy sentía que el zorro no quería tomar notas por el mismo.

Tornando su atención a la víctima, ella le dio a la ciervo una evaluación rápida de nuevo. Joven, idealista, bien arreglada, y con un aire de inocencia en ella. Como Bogo había dicho, ella no era la clase de animal que podía provocar a alguien para atacarla. Incluso ahora ella se veía nerviosa, como si esperara que alguien le fuese a atacar.

De acuerdo a los enfermeros, ella entro un poco en histeria cuando despertó, pero después de que se le dijo que fue lo que paso, ella se calmo de manera rápida. Ella incluso no se quejó cuando se le aviso que la policía vendría a interrogarla. Judy dejo que ella se calmara antes de volver a hablar.

"De acuerdo a los testigos, usted estaba platicando con su amiga antes del asalto, y también que usted trato de frenar el robo.¿Usted recuerda haberle dicho algo que hubiese hecho enojar a los ladrones?¿Habías visto antes esos sujetos?" Judy hizo que sus preguntas fueran cortas y no invasoras para que la víctima no se sintiera con presión. La ciervo la miro con mucho cuidado, como si estuviese decidiendo si estaba bien hablarle o no. Finalmente, después de un momento de silencio, ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

"Yo nunca los había visto antes en mi vida. El leopardo era algo...agresivo. Su complice nunca hablo durante todo el asalto, pero el se veía serio. Ambos ivan vestidos con trajes elegantes. No es la clase de gente con el que yo hablaría.¡Y no es porque sean depredadores! Yo trabajo con muchos depredadores en la oficina así que no es como-"

Judy escuchaba con mucha atención cuando la ciervo comenzó a balbucear. A pesar de estar en un grupo activista que consideraba a los depredadores peligrosos, ella no sonaba tan ferviente como Featherson. Judy inclino su cabeza, escribiendo todo lo que sonara relevante antes de hablar de nuevo."¿Podría decirme como la hirieron?"

Marie recordó por un momento lo que había sucedido. Judy no la estaba apresurando. La ciervo recordó con un poco de dolor el suceso. Era común que una víctima se quedara en con la mente en blanco después de un hecho traumático tan violento, así que ella se aseguro que la señorita Dearing se sintiera bien antes de responderle. La ciervo comenzó a hablar lentamente como si los eventos de la mañana hubiesen sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

"Yo estaba con mi amiga, Julianne, en la tienda de electrodomésticos, estábamos viendo el precio de unos televisores, e íbamos a tomar el autobús para ir al trabajo. Por lo general tomábamos el autobús de las 9:05, pero no pudimos tomarlo a tiempo, así de decidimos tomar el de las 9:15. Todo estaba bien en la tienda cuando se afuera del lugar se escucho el ruido de un automóvil derrapar. Yo creía que un auto había chocado afuera, pero de repente y cuando los dos sujetos entraron a la tienda, apuntado sus armas hacia nosotros. El leopardo se veía muy alterado, y quizás también el halcón, pero como dije, el no hablo durante el robo. El solamente se dedico a subir los aparatos al automóvil."

"Entonces tu quisiste detenerlos,¿y luego que paso?¿Porque estaban alterados?"

Judy escribía con mucho cuidado cada detalle de lo que Marie le estaba contando. Ella había visto a los criminales durante la persecución, pero esto debía de dar una pista del porque los ladrones tenían mucho miedo.

"Julianne llamo a la policía de manera discreta, pero el halcón se dio cuenta y le apunto con su arma. Yo le dije que no le hiciera daño a mi amiga, y trate de detenerlo, pero el leopardo alzo la mano me rasguño en el vientre, y yo caí al suelo. Ahí perdí el conocimiento, y no supe que había sucedido hasta que llegue aquí. El leopardo había mencionado que ellos estaban robando para alguien los había amenazado con matarlos si no robaban en diversas tiendas para el. Solamente dijeron que era alguien muy poderoso."

Judy se quedo intrigada al escucha esto.

"¿Algo mas que me pueda decir?" La oficial pregunto de manera gentil. Marie volteo hacia otro lado, como si recordar el evento fuese algo doloroso, y de verdad lo era. Ella puso una mano en su vientre, su herida cubierta en una venda. La herida no era tan seria, y los médicos le dijeron que sanaría en una semana, Judy con mucha cautela toco la herida, y después hablo.

"El tenia mucho miedo, el estaba desesperado. Todo eso se veía muy importante para los dos. Lo mas peculiar es que el rasguño que el me hizo pudo ser por accidente. El me hirió cuando escucharon varias patrullas de la policía acercarse al lugar. Quizás por eso no le hicieron nada a Julianne.¡Pero el si que era un hombre vil!" Ella observo a la oficial con mucho miedo en sus ojos. Al ver esto, Judy no tuvo mas remedio que creer las palabras de Dearing; ella si estaba diciendo la verdad entonces. Featherson era un maldito por aprovecharse de lo que sucedió para su beneficio personal.

"Muchas gracias, señorita. La información que me ha dado ha sido de mucha ayuda. Un artista de dibujo que trabaja para la policía vendrá pronto para que le describa a los criminales. No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de llegar al fondo de esto. Hasta entonces, descanse bien." Ella le dijo en agradecimiento por su cooperación, saltando de la silla en donde ella se sentó. Antes de que Judy saliera de la habitación, ella le dijo algo a Marie.

"Los criminales ya están en la estación, pero aun así necesitamos que de la descripción."

Dearing se tranquilizo un poco mas al escuchar esto."Eso suena bien. Muchas gracias por todo oficial Hopps."

Judy sonrío al escuchar esto."No hay de que. Descanse bien."

Y después de decir esto, ella salió de la habitación, observando con una sonrisa gentil a la ciervo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Como fue todo?" Nick estaba afuera de la habitación, recargado contra la pared de manera casual con su teléfono afuera. Ella lo observo con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver su teléfono.

"Que bien que estés trabajando duro.¿Donde esta la amiga de Marie?"

El respondió al sarcasmo de su amiga con una sonrisa de su parte.

"Tu sabes que soy el que mas trabaja en la Fuerza. Tengo que estar a la altura de la reputación, después de todo."

Judy movió sus ojos, los dos comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Mientras caminaban, el logro acelerar su paso con el de ella mientras sujetaba su celular.

"Ya siendo serio, ella fue a la cafetería por algo de comer. He estado investigando por mi cuenta sobre ese grupo activista y del tal Featherson." Judy observo a su amigo con interés. Ella no había pensado que a Nick le fuese importar tanto la situación como para investigar esto por su parte, pero ella sabia que el zorro podía ser ingenioso y diligente cuando la ocasión lo pedía, sobre todo si era algo que ayudara al caso. El le enseño el teléfono a su compañera, el cual tenia un articulo sobre Featherson, y Judy leyó la información.

"Aparte del slogan perturbador, este grupo PUPZ esta mas chiflado de lo que creíamos. En particular el señor Emplumado. El es un empresario y abogado conocido por apoyar exclusivamente a las presas y por ser un opresor de depredadores incluso por las ofensas mas pequeñas y malentendidos. El inicio el grupo hace varios los bajo el mantra de que las presas debían ser protegidas los depredadores viciosos. Era un grupo pequeño y nadie los tomaba en cuenta...hasta hora."

Judy ya sabia lo que su compañero estaba insinuaba cuando termino de leer las noticas en el teléfono. A pesar de sus palabras, ella aun sentía una sensación de calor dirigiéndose a su vientre, una combinación de enojo e incredulidad.

"Como tu lo habías dicho, el esta usando el incidente de los Aulladores como `prueba´ de que los depredadores son peligrosos y que deben de ser vigilados. Este sujeto quiere iniciar un `registro de depredadores´ para que sean monitoreados todo el tiempo. Las cosas que puedes esperar de un demente que quiere que Bellwether sea libre.

El guardo su teléfono mientras salían del hospital. Ya era tarde, pero el aire frío de la noche hizo poco para calmar la furia que incendiaba el pequeño corazón de la conejo.

"Y el había dicho que había retrasado a las presas.¡Lo que el quiere hacer es retrasar a toda la civilización!" Judy exclamo mientras que agitaba su pie furiosamente. Normalmente Nick iba a calmarla con alguna broma, pero incluso el se sentía un poco molesto.

"Dudo que los animales están tan asustados como para creerse esas cosas, aun después del incidente de los Aulladores. Pero alguien como Featherson usara todo en su poder para que gane apoyo." El observo a Judy con una de sus raras miradas serias. Las que el reservaba para las situaciones mas urgentes.

"Por lo que necesitamos resolver este caso lo mas pronto posible para que evitar que las cosas se salgan de control.¿Que conseguiste de la víctima?" Nick le pregunto a Judy mientras caminaban y entraban a la patrulla.

"No mucho. Ella dijo que no conocía a los sospechosos pero ella también noto que los ladrones tenían miedo. Es posible que la herida haya sido por accidente, pero aun queda saber quien empleo a los ladrones." ella explico mientras encendía el auto. Nick se quedo pensando por unos momentos mientras leía las notas que Judy había escrito, su frente creciendo en interés mientras leía todo de nuevo.

"Parece que estamos atascados hasta que hallemos al empleador de Spottswood." dijo el zorro en un tono entristecido mientras dejaba de leer las notas. Judy dio un suspiro. Ella aun no estaba lista para rendirse, pero parecía ser que no tenían otra opción por el momento.

"Bogo dijo que ya están interrogando a los sospechosos, pero que darán la información mañana. Hasta entonces no hay mucho que hacer. Mejor vayamos a descansar, Zanahorias."

Nick bostezo mientras que la patrulla pasaba por las calles, iluminadas por las luces de los letreros. El sonaba como si no quisiera lidiar con esto, pero Judy sabia que el estaba igual de entusiasmado por resolver el caso, como ella.

Ellos manejaron por unos minutos en silencio, ambos pensando sobre el caso. Las orejas de Nick se alzaron cuando se dio cuenta de algo, observando los edificios por su ventana.

"¿Esta no es nuestra parte de la ciudad Zanahorias?" el pregunto. Judy inclino s cabeza en "si", pero no le importo mucho. Ella por lo general dejaba a Nick primero en el apartamento, ya que ella salía a cenar algo o iba a caminar un rato por el vecindario. Nick por lo general se quedaba en su apartamento a ver la televisión o a usar su computador, aunque en algunas ocasiones el le hacia compañía en sus caminatas.

"Ya que estamos aquí,¿que tal si me invitas un trago?"

Nick dio un aullido cuando el fue lanzando hacia adelante de manera repentina. El resultado de que Judy pisara muy fuerte los frenos del auto.

"¿Que?" Judy observo a su compañero incrédulamente mientras el masacraba su cuello y gruñía.¿Lo decía en serio? Los dos eran buenos amigos, por supuesto, y siempre estaban juntos dentro y fuera del trabajo. Pero siempre pasaban tiempo juntos afuera. Nunca se habían reunido en un lugar cerrado y privado, a pesar de que ya han pasado meses desde que el se mudo al edificio donde vive Judy. Ella no estaba pensando en alguna implicación de nada. Simplemente la pregunta la agarro desprevenida.

"Calma, Zanahorias,¿acaso querías darme un latigazo cervical? Un simple no hubiera bastado." murmuro Nick mientras se enderezaba, dandole a Judy una mirada rápida. Ella comenzó a manejar de nuevo, pero esta vez despacio.

"No es eso. Es que me sorprendiste. Yo la verdad no pensaba que tu quieres ver donde un tonto conejo vive." Ella trato de reír, esperando que Nick le respondiera con una broma de su parte. Pero cuando el zorro volvió a hablar su voz seguía estando seria.

"¿Eso es un si o un no?" El pregunto de nuevo.

Judy estaba en silencio, involuntariamente apretando mas fuente el volante mientras mordía su labio. El iba a ir a su apartamento, y ella no quería quedarse callada mientras llegaban a su hogar. Ella volteo, y vio los ojos del zorro antes de dar un suspiro en derrota.

* * *

"No veo cual es el problema, tu ves mi apartamento todos los días."

"No, he visto la puerta de entrada de tu apartamento. Nunca he entrado." Judy corrigió a su amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo del pasillo del complejo departamental.

Ella decidió cumplirle su deseo a su amigo. Pero solamente iban a tomar una bebida. Ya era tarde y tenían que despertarse mañana temprano para que se concentraran en el caso. Por suerte era de noche y ya todos hablan vuelto a sus hogares, por lo que los dos no se encontraron con nadie en el camino. Estaban fuera de servicio y nadie decía que no podían reunirse como amigos.

Aun así, Judy se sentía muy nerviosa. No porque se iban a reunir en privado, sino porque seria la primera vez que alguien vería su apartamento. Héroe o no ella una seguía siendo una oficial común con una paga normal, por lo que ella no ha conseguido el dinero suficiente como para tener una habitación mas grande. Era embarazosamente deprimente, incluso si ella vivía sola. Ella miro a Nick, quien tenia en su rostro su sal sonrisa engreida. Ella sabia que el zorro dirá algo inteligente cuando el mire su habitación.

"¿Cual es el problema Zanahorias?¿Hay algo que no quieres mostrarme? No me digas que tienes fotos de todos tus 275 hermanos colgando en la pared o algo así." Nick bromeo mientras Judy abría la puerta de la habitación; ella dio una pequeña risa al escuchar esto. Si solo fuera eso. Ella al menos estaba orgullosa de su familia como para que no se sintiera avergonzada sobre ellos.

"No, no...No es eso. Es un problema mucho mas pequeño, de hecho."

Judy dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Nick aun se veía decidido.

"Estoy seguro que no puede ser tan...malo."

El zorro dijo esto cuando Judy entro a la habitación y encendió las luces del cuarto. La mandíbula de Nick quedo algo boquiabierta al entrar a la habitación. Solamente tomo un segundo entrar. El se quedo sin palabras al entrar a la habitación. Judy de manera calmada cerro la puerta de entrada. El observo toda la habitación, esperando ver una puerta que llevara a una habitación mas grande o algo así, pero pronto quedo claro que esto era todo. El sabia que un conejo no necesitaba tanto espacio, pero aun así.

"Lo obtuve en una rebaja, por lo que no tengo que pagar tanto. Y es mucho mas cómoda de lo que parece." Judy le trato de explicar a Nick, quien estaba observando la habitación con sus orejas bajadas en vergüenza. Ella sabia que esto había sido una mala idea. Nick observo la habitación de nuevo. Había una cama, un escritorio, una silla, y eso era todo. Ni siquiera había un refrigerador, por lo que ella debía de comer en una cocina comunitaria. El apartamento de Nick tampoco era tan grande, pero esto era deprimente. El miro a su amiga con la frente alzada.

"No están malo, de hecho. Me siento como en casa." Judy intento decirlo de manera optimista al ver la mirada de su amigo. Nick no se lo creyó ni por un segundo.

"Entonces,¿que hacer para divertirte aquí?"

Ella ni siquiera tenia un televisor. Lo único que había en el escritorio era una radio que servia de alarma, y una pequeña computadora portátil, pero probablemente mas para trabajar que para entretenerse.

"Hago ejercicio. Escucho la radio mientras lleno reportes. Mis padres me llaman y yo hablo con ellos y es divertido escuchar- Deja de darme esa mirada abrumadora mirada de pena, Nick." Judy termino su respuesta con un suspiro, sus hombros desplomándose mientras que Nick intentaba suprimir una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, lo siento. No quería insinuar nada. De hecho me gusta. Es..Cómoda, como tu habías dicho. Debe de ser fácil de limpiar, y no temes por perder algo. Un apartamento como este es barato. Al menos tu si tenias un lugar donde vivir antes de llegar aquí. Al menos no viviste en la calle por varios años." dijo Nick un poco triste.

"Nick, no te sientas mal. Tienes un hogar ya." le Judy a su amigo, tratando se que el no hablara de esto.

"Aun recuerdo cuando vivía en la calle. A veces dormía en la camioneta de Finnick, pero la mayoría del tiempo dormía donde fuera." dijo el zorro, observando a su amiga con ojos tristes.

"Pero esos días ya quedaron atrás Nick, lo que importa ahora es el presente." dijo Judy, sonriendo un poco de manera gentil. Ella trato de animar a su compañero como el había hecho lo mismo. Ella no necesitaba un lugar muy elegante, pero una habitación mas grande estaría bien. A pesar de que ellos ya tiene tiempo siendo amigos, esta era la primera vez que el le decía mas cosas de su vida.

"Voy a ir por las bebidas.¿Esta bien que traiga jugo de zanahorias?"

Nick inclino su cabeza en un si, y después Judy salió de la habitación. No podían beber alcohol entre semana; lo bueno es que faltaban tres días para que fuera el día libre. El nunca ha invitado a Judy a su apartamento, pero no por ninguna razón en particular. Simplemente a el nunca se le había ocurrido hacerlo. Ella le pudo haber dicho que no, pero ella era una muy buena amiga como para que le enseñara el lugar de todas formas a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía. El ahora se siente mal por haber bromeado al respecto.

¿Le estaba hablando su conciencia?

 _"¿Que clase de amigo eres tu?¡No es su culpa que ella no se pueda costear un apartamento mas grande!"_

 _"¡Si!¿Que eres tu?¿Un cretino?"_

Dos voces de la habitación de al lado le gritaron, la delgada pared solo haciendo que sus voces sonaran débiles. Con un suspiro, Nick se sentó en la única silla de la habitación y espero al regreso de su amiga. No era su trabajo preocuparse por la vida personal de su amiga, pero el sentía que había abierto un caso completamente diferente.

* * *

N/A: Y aquí esta, el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Quería que la interacción de Judy y Nick fuese explorada en este capitulo, ya que creo que lo mas importante en una historia son los personajes y su historia. Alan Featherson...El esta basado en varios empresarios corruptos, así como varios líderes extremistas del mundo real. Creo que en Zootopia también debe de haber por lo menos algun ejecutivo corrupto, y creo que Featherson es esa persona. Realmente lo van a odiar mucho.

A Featherson me lo imagino siendo interpretado por Christian Bale, y a Dearing siendo interpretada por Daisy Ridley. En español Featherson seria Sergio Gutierrez Coto, y Dearing seria Livier Zuñiga.

No quiero que este fanfic se desvíe mucho del tono de la película, pero quizás esto sea algo inevitable, considerando que Featherson y el caso son los aspectos mas serios de la historia. Pero, habrá algo de comedia para que no todo sea serio. Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)

SOUNDTRACK:

Nick y Judy:  
watch?v=-LlBEjw8zlU

watch?v=ZepueN4yuqw

Tema de Featherson:

video/xjzgr9_the-living-daylights-the-pretenders-where-has-every-body-gone-hq_music


	3. Capitulo 3: Lo Que Nosotros Somos

Capitulo 3: Lo Que Somos en Nuestro Interior

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa en el Distrito Forestal. Eran las 00:07 A.M. Una camioneta de color negro viajaba por el camino de la selva hacia un lugar del que muy pocos tenían conocimiento. Dentro del vehículo se encontraban doce depredadores; tres leones, dos jaguares, dos lobos, y tres leopardos. Todos ellos habían sido contactados por un animal misterioso para que se reuniesen en ese lugar.

"¿Que crees que va a suceder?" pregunto uno de los leones, John Kingston, quien tenia veinte años de edad, a uno un lobo de pelaje gris. El león había recibido la llamada del animal misterioso hace una tres horas, justo antes de que regresara a su hogar en Zootopia. El era un estudiante de medicina en la Universidad de Zootopia, una de las mejores instituciones educativas para estudiar la carrera. El se encontraba de vacaciones por el momento, y estaba planeando en salir a viajar con sus amigos. El se haba reunido con ellos esta noche para hablar del viaje y del que lugar al que visitarían.

"No lo se, pero todo esto es extraño." dijo el lobo, Michael Forrestwolf, un lobo de veintisiete años de edad, quien trabajaba en el Banco Nacional de Zootpia. El había salido del trabajo hace unas Todo el mundo iba algo incomodo debido a que el vehículo no era tan grande. El conductor de la camioneta se rehusaba a responderle a los pasajeros cuando le hacían una pregunta. La llamada del animal les había dicho a todos se tomaran el tren hacia el Distrito Forestal, y que no llevaran sus teléfonos celulares consigo. Les dijo que se reuniesen afuera de la estación, y les dijo que un animal vestido en un traje elegante y que tenia la cabeza cubierta en una mascara los iba a estar esperando.

La camioneta fue a un lugar que no fuese visible para las cámaras de seguridad de la policía, pero el jefe del conductor se iba a asegurar que nada se supiera. Los animales aun querían saber que estaba sucediendo, pero no debía de ser nada bueno.

"Tendremos que llamar a la policía si algo sucede." dijo uno de los leopardos, Chris Speedman de treinta años de edad, quien trabajaba en Galerías Zootopia en una tienda departamental como gerente. El se encontraba en su automóvil cuando recibió la misteriosa llamada. Al igual que con el resto del grupo, el hombre misterioso amenazo con matar a su familia si no iba al Distrito Forestal.

"No, eso suena muy arriesgado." dijo jaguar de veinticuatro años llamado Daniel Forrest. El era un escritor de artículos para una revista de deportes, y se encontraba escribiendo uno sobre un partido de futbol que iba a tomar lugar en Zootopia en unas semanas. La llamada del sujeto misterioso amenazaba con terminar su carrera, diciendo que el tenia mucha información personal que podría poner en juego su trabajo. El decidió ir por precaución, y para saber si esto era cierto.

El grupo se quedo quieto cuando el automóvil se detuvo.

El conductor salió del auto y abrió la puerta deslizable del vehículo. El grupo salió de la camioneta, algunos de ellos cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos de la lluvia. Los depredadores observaron una casa hecha de madera, de un estilo arquitectónico tropical. La casa estaba ubicada al otro lado de un acantilado lleno de arboles, y un puente la conectaba con el lugar secreto en el que estaba localizada.

Para sorpresa de todos, el conductor hablo.

"Entren a la casa, rápido." dijo el animal enmascarado con una voz profunda. El sujeto era alto, pero no tanto como un elefante; iba vestido de una manera tan discreta que era difícil ver algún rasgo físico para saber que clase de animal era..

La atmósfera en el ambiente era tensa. Todos tenían miedo de entrar al lugar, pero no tenían otra opción. El grupo cruzo el puente, Kingsman liderando al grupo. Ellos esperaron a que el conductor cruzara el puente, y el animal misterioso abrió la puerta de la casa.

El grupo entro al lugar, donde fueron recibidos por una voz misteriosa, la cual sonaba modificada.

"Buenas noches, mis queridos depredadores. No tengan miedo, no les voy a hacer daño." dijo el animal misterioso, caminando desde el segundo piso hacia la sala de la casa. El observo a los animales que habían sido traídos a la casa.

"¡¿Que es lo que quiere?!" demando Forrest, observando al animal misterioso acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban parados; el llevaba puesta una mascara en su rostro.

"¿Que es lo que quiero? Yo nada. Es mi jefe el que realmente quiere algo. Verán, el es el líder de un grupo que esta reclutando gente para que se unan a su causa." dijo el animal misterioso, caminando alrededor de los depredadores.

"¿Que causa?" pregunto Kingsman, intrigado por saber el porque de la presencia del grupo.

El animal misterioso se quito su mascara, revelando su identidad al grupo.

"La liberación de Zootopia." dijo el animal, sonriendo al ver las caras confundidas de los depredadores.

* * *

Featherson se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio. El observaba la ciudad desde la gran ventana de la oficina, bebiendo un poco de vino al mirar las luces que provenían de los edificios.

 _"Depredadores, creyéndose los gobernantes del mundo."_ pensó el pavo real de manera odiosa. El acaricio su plumaje azul con su mano, dejando la copa de vino en el escritorio.

Alan Thomas Featherson II, uno de los hombres mas poderosos y ricos de la ciudad, odiaba con toda su alma a los depredadores.

Ser el Director General de un grupo financiero mas importante de Zootopia era una labor ardua. Su padre, Alan Thomas Featherson I, le había heredado la compañía antes de que el muriera, y el murió cuando el tenia una edad relativamente joven. Alan tenia veinte años cuando su padre murió; al principio el se sentía muy presionado por su trabajo, pero conforme paso el tiempo el se fue acostumbrando. Y el dinero que ganaba era muy bueno.

El quería detener a los depredadores lo mas pronto posible, ellos le han hecho mucho daño al mundo. Su padre le decía que un depredador era la peor clase de animal, eran salvajes, retrasados civilizadamente, todo lo contrario a las presas. Su familia tenia un gran odio a los depredadores, pero el en lo personal tenia un odio mas grande.

El había estudiado leyes, y se dio cuenta de que podía defender a las presas de los depredadores como fuese posible. El creo el grupo para que todas las presas se unieran contra los depredadores, todo para que Zootopia fuera un lugar mejor.

Después del incidente de los Aulladores ocurrido hace un año, su grupo comenzó a ganar importancia, lo cual lo sorprendió. El pensaba que a nadie le iba importar el grupo activista, pero al ver la cantidad de gente que se unió a el durante el tiempo que duro el suceso, el se sintió complacido. Pero, el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia había interferido en sus planes.

La oficial Hopps logro convencer a toda la ciudad de que era posible una Zootopia unificada, sin división de especies. Aunque algunos se fueron del grupo, la mayoría se quedo con esperanzas de que esto fuera temporal, pero al parecer no. El detestaba que el compañero de la señorita Hopps fuera un depredador, un maldito y odioso zorro. El odiaba la manera en que el zorro le saludo en la estación. El estaba seguro que el señor Wilde no tomaba muy enserio su trabajo. Esa no era la clase de policía en el que alguien debía de confiar.

El había contactado a varios ingenieros y científicos(todos presas), para que crearan un artefacto que le ayudaría a controlar a los depredadores. Y mañana todo el mundo lo vería.

El se acerco a su escritorio, y le hablo a su secretaria por un altavoz que estaba en el escritorio; ella se iba a ir en unos minutos, por lo que tenia que actuar.

"Señorita Ratzinger, antes de que se vaya quiero que prepare una entrevista en ZNN para mañana temprano, por favor." le dijo Featherson a su secretaria, un ratón.

"Claro que si, señor Featherson." dijo la roedora, y Featheron colgó el altavoz.

Mañana todo el mundo iba a ver de lo que el era capaz.

* * *

¡Buenos días Clawhauser!¿Que es lo que todo el mundo esta mirando?"

Al día siguiente Judy saludo al recepcionista mientras ella y Nick entraban al vestíbulo del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Ellos de hecho habían llegado antes de la hora usual, por lo cual tenían algo de tiempo libre antes de la reunión. Judy se sentía descansada y lista. La noche anterior ocurrió sin mucha novedad. Ella y Nick conversaron por unas horas en us habitación antes de que el se fuera a su habitación, y ella se fue a dormir. Después de que se haya sentido avergonzada de las condiciones en las que vivía, ellos comenzaron a hablar de manera casual.

No era nada distinto a sus conversaciones normales, pero era bueno charlar con su amigo después de un largo día. Ella estaba lista para continuar con el caso, pero cuando vio que la mayoría de los oficiales se habían reunido alrededor del televisor en el vestíbulo ella alzo su frente. Clawhauser saludo a los dos oficiales cuando el comenzó a hablar.

"Tienen que ver esto.¿Recuerdan a ese odioso señor Featherson? Pues adivinen quien esta en las noticias."

Los dos intercambiaron miradas preocupantes, ambos compartiendo una sensación de preocupación antes de que caminaran de manera apretada entre la multitud que se había reunido para mirar la televisión.

"Que bueno que el es igual de adulador en la televisión como en la vida real."

Nick sonrío mientras tenia sus ojos pegados al televisor. El elegantemente vestido pavo real que había estado ayer en la estación estaba sentado en una silla de manera opuesta a los presentadores de ZNN. El titular al fondo de la pantalla decía _"_ _Entrevista exclusiva"_ debajo del nombre del ave; Alan T. Featherson II. Los demás oficiales y ellos escucharon lo que el tenia que decir.

 _"Ayer por la mañana una miembro de mi grupo activista fue atacada de manera_ _salvaje por un depredador que ha sido identificado por las autoridades como Lewis Spottswode. Bien, el_ _Departamento de Policía de Zootopia me aseguro que hará todo lo posible para que hechos como el de ayer no sucedan. Pero, que yo sepa, aun no han dicho que es lo que harán con los criminales, y estoy muy seguro que no les van a dar un castigo severo. Esto es inaceptable y es la razón del porque el grupo existe.¡Necesitamos proteger a las presas de los depredadores peligrosos!"_

"Olvida lo que dije anteriormente, el es mas molesto frente a las cámaras. Mas animales escuchan la basura que el escupe." Nick mantuvo su usual sonrisa, pero era muy obvio que su voz estaba envuelta en desprecio hacia el pavo real y sus palabras. Los demás oficiales a su alrededor gruñían mientras observaban al televisor. La mayoría de ellos eran depredadores también, y Featherson no solo estaba insultando al DPZ, pero a los depredadores en general. Ellos lograron mantener la paciencia mientras continuaban escuchando. Moosebridge le estaba haciendo una pregunta al pavo real.

"¿Es posible que el ataque este relacionado con el incidente de los Aulladores ocurrido hace un año?" pregunto el alce, pero Featherson apenas lo miro como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

 _"¡Claro que no! De_ _hecho, esto era de lo que Dawn Bellwether nos había estado advirtiendo. Aun incluso sin la influencia de algo como los Aulladores, los depredadores simplemente no pueden ser de fiar considerando sus instintos básicos y el hecho de que_ _podrían herir a aquellos a su alrededor. Mientras que una presa probablemente se vuelva salvaje bajo la influencia de algo como los Aulladores, pero con los depredadores es otra historia. No podemos negar lo que somos en nuestro interior. Por eso este grupo existe."_

La co-presentadora de Moosebridge, Catty Snowric, mantenía silencio durante la entrevista. Ella era una leopardo de las nieves y una depredadora, el mismo animal que ataco a la señorita Dearing la mañana de ayer. Ella estaba siendo ofendida abiertamente. Aun así, ella mantuvo su compostura, apenas movía un pelo durante la entrevista, mostrando un auto control que estaba en control con lo que Featherson decía. Quizás sintiendo que su compañera se sentía incomoda por lo que el pavo real decía, Moosebridge decidió hacer otra pregunta.

 _"Señor Featherson,¿y que es lo que su grupo propone exactamente?"_

Ahora todos los oficiales que estaban observando las noticas estaban al limite. Incluso el normalmente jovial Clawhauser observaba la pantalla con una obvia mirada de resentimiento en sus ojos. Pero la persona mas ofendida de todas era Judy. Sus orejas estaban bajas y estaba mirando la pantalla con sus brazos cruzados. A pesar de su baja estatura, la furia que radiaba de ella era comparable a la de un rinoceronte enojado. De hecho, ella se veía mas enojada que Mchorn. Sin embargo, ella no pudo creer lo que el pavo real iba a decir.

 _"Como_ _verán, he estado proponiendo diversas medidas para asegurar la seguridad de todas las presas de Zootopia. De hecho, he traído una de ellas conmigo para que la puedan ver todos."_ dijo el pavo real, y levanto del suelo un maletín que el traía consigo. De la maleta el saco lo que parecía ser un collar con un aspecto muy extraño, y causo una reacción de confusión en la estación. _"Propongo que a cada depredador de Zootopia se le ponga un collar que emita descargas eléctricas a cada depredador cuando muestre indicios de_ _agresividad, así como un bozal para que no ataquen a nadie. Pero eso sonaría muy bárbaro. No, lo que realmente propongo es que cada depredador sea rastreado y vigilado todo el tiempo. Los collares tendrán la función de rastreadores, lo que permitirá a las autoridades monitorearlos todo el día. Con solo oprimir un botón, ellos eran calmados por una pequeña, pero poderos, cara eléctrica. Simplemente no podemos esperar a que la policía llega a la escena del crimen todo el tiempo, ya que las vidas de presas inocentes se podrían estar en juego. Todo por la segu-"_

La televisión fue apagada de manera repentina antes de que Featherson pudiese concluir. En algún punto Nick encontró el control remoto del televisor y lo uso para apagarla. Y justo a tiempo. Todos los oficiales que miro las noticias se sentía increíblemente ofendido e incomodado.

"Creo que esa es suficiente televisión por hoy en la mañana. No nos pagan por quedarnos parados de todas formas." dijo el zorro mientras lanzaba el control hacia el aire, agarrándolo con destreza cuando cayo, con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Mientras que los oficiales que miraron la televisión se dispersaban para que la frustración se fuera, Judy observo a su compañero.

"Nick..." Ella comenzaba a decirle algo al zorro con preocupación. El estaba sonriendo, pero ella se dio cuenta como su pelaje se erizo cuando Featherson menciono la palabra "bozal" y durante el resto de la entrevista. El zorro se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba el control remoto al lado del televisor, volteando a ver a Judy, aun sonriendo.

"Estoy bien Zanahorias. Recuerda, ya estoy grande." El le aseguro a Judy. Ella aun seguía siendo la única persona que sabia de su pasado. Para todos los demás el usaba su lema "Jamas dejes que vean que lograron herirte". Incluso si Featherson había logrado darle a un nervio que el nunca iba a olvidar, el no le iba a dar al pavo real la satisfacción de que supiese que esto le molestaba. La única cosa que el podía ser era apresurarse y resolver el caso de una vez por todas antes de que el pavo real tuviese mas tiempo frente a las cámaras y continuar avanzando su agenda personal.

Sabiendo que insistirle al zorro haría que el lo negara, Judy tomo un respiro profundo para después por una expresión determinada en su rostro.

"Mientras mas nos apresuremos mas pronto podremos callar a Featherson."

Nick sonrío ale escuchar la fiera determinación de su compañero.

"Bien dicho Zanahorias.¡Vayamos al fondo de esto!"

Los dos inclinaron sus cabezas en un "si", y luego alzaron sus puños para luego golpearlos uno contra el otro levemente.

"Ahora...¿Tenemos alguna pista sobre el automóvil?"

Nick pregunto. Judy iba a responderle al zorro, cuando una voz familiar los llamo del segundo piso.

"¡Hopps!¡Wilde! Ya tenemos toda la información sobre los sospechoso. Se las enviare de inmediato."

Judy se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar la buena noticia. Ella miro a Nick, y se sintió complacida al ver que el zorro ya tenias sus gafas de sol puestas, indicando que ya era tiempo de irse. Sin decir otra palabra los dos marcharon hacia el segundo piso para conseguir mas información de parte de Bogo.¡Era tiempo de llegar al asunto de esto!

* * *

"¿Tu has conocido a Featherson en persona?" le pregunto Judy a Nick con curiosidad, manejando la patrulla hacia el Departamento de Vehículo Mamíferos. El conocía a todos en Zootopia, por lo que eso era muy ventajoso. Bogo les había dicho que Spottswode solía trabajar en una tienda de ropa deportiva en el centro comercial Galerías Zootopia, por lo que tenían también que ir a indagar lo que fuese sobre el leopardo para saber el porque haba cometido tantos atracos a varias tiendas de electrodomésticos.

"Si, hace como unos once años, eso creo. El había organizado una fiesta para recaudar fondos en el edifico que es sede a ese grupo financiero del que el es Director General. Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerdo que el y yo tuvimos una partida de póquer, y vaya que el es bueno jugando. Ya desde aquel entonces el tenia un odio hacia los depredadores, pero ya que era un evento publico al que asistieron las personas mas importante y poderosas de la ciudad, el no lo pudo demostrar tanto." dijo Nick, observando las calles de la ciudad con la ventana de la puerta abajo.

"El es mucho peor que Bellwether. No puedo creer que haya gente que lo apoye." dijo Judy, volteando a ver a su compañero de manera breve. Featherson debía de ser la persona mas enferma y demente de toda Zootopia.

"Ni que lo digas. He sabido de casos en los que el ha cancelado las cuentas de varios depredadores por razones absurdas." añadió Nick, observando a Judy. Este sujeto era un verdadero de dolor de cabeza para todo el mundo, incluso desde antes que iniciara ese grupo.

"¿Que mas me puedes decir sobre esa fiesta?" le pregunto Judy al zorro, intrigada por saber mas sobre el pavo real.

"El había mencionado que tenia muchos planes para Zootopia. También había mencionado que el quería incursionar en la política, mencionó que el incluso pensaba convertirse en Presidente. Vaya que el tipo tiene muchos sueños. También recuerdo que el hizo que sus guardaespaldas me sacaran de la fiesta por haber dicho que su traje era extravagante. El pollo si que era muy sensible, y quizás lo siga siendo" dijo Nick, sonriendo de manera petulante cuando había terminado de decirle lo que recordaba a Judy. Ella sonrió un poco al escuchar lo ultimo que el zorro dijo, pero rápidamente puso una expresión de intriga cuando el menciono los intereses de Featherson.

"Quizás por eso el tiene mucho interés por sacar a Bellwether de prision para que regrese al cargo de alcalde." dijo Judy, llamando la atención de Nick.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" pregunto el zorro, observando a su compañera, y ella le respondió.

"¿No ves lo que el esta haciendo? El quiere usar a Bellwether como su títere para lograr sus fines. Estoy segura que hasta ella no creería lo que Featherson tiene planeado."

Judy sabia que era muy posible que Bellwether no estuviese de acuerdo con las ideas extremistas de Featherson, pero tendrían que hablar con ella para estar seguros de esto.

"Entonces habremos de apresurarnos. Las campañas electorales para elegir al siguiente alcalde comienzan el próximo mes, y viendo como están las cosas, no solo es obvio que Lionheart saldrá de la carcel muy pronto, sino que también es muy posible que Featherson se postule como candidato a la alcaldía." dijo Nick, mirando a su compañera de manera breve. A el no le interesaba mucho la política, pero al ver que el pavo real pensaba en postularse como candidato, no tenia mas opción que sumergirse en el grande y aburrido mundo de la política.

"Si, el logro convencer a los medios de que el era inocente, pero fue una sorpresa que el no haya mencionado a Bellwether. Quizás el ya dejo ir lo que sucedió hace un año." dijo Judy, deteniéndo la patrulla cuando les toco un semáforo con la luz roja.

"Aun así, es extraño que Lionheart no la haya mencionado a pesar de que ella fue la que causo el incidente de los Aulladores. Quizás el esta tramando algo, pero ojalá que sea algo bueno. No desearía ver una Zootopia gobernada por Featherson, eso seria una pesadilla. Todo lo contrario a la utopia que es Zootopia." dijo Nick, poniendo sus gafas de sol en su frente.

"Ni lo pienses Nick, eso si que seria terrible. Se que Zootopia no es perfecta, pero hay que luchar por un mundo mejor." dijo Judy. Nick sonrío al escuchar esto.

"Los conejos son tan optimistas, y eso me gusta." dijo Nick con su usual sonrisa.

Judy se sintió mejor al escuchar las palabras del zorro. Ella admiraba el hecho de que a pesar de todas las cosas que Nick ha tenido que pasar por su vida, el nunca perdía su sentido del humor.

La patrulla llego al Departamento de Vehículos Mamíferos, y los dos salieron del automóvil, caminando hacia el edificio. Nick se quito sus gafas de sol, y puso su usual sonrisa en su rostro. La paciencia de Judy iba ser puesta aprueba de nuevo, iban a entrar al lugar mas lento de la ciudad. Pero la lentitud de los perezosos era la menor de sus preocupaciones por ahora.

Al entrar al edificio, había una larga fila para los turnos. Pero ser un oficial tenia sus ventajas en situaciones como esta. Nick y Judy caminaron hacia el escritorio de una vieja cara conocida.

"Pero miren quien es.¡Fl-Fl-Flash! Viejo amigo,¿como has estado?" dijo Nick entusiasmado, saludando a su viejo amigo. El oso perezoso sonrío lentamente al ver al zorro.

"Hola...Nick...he...estado...muy...bien...¿En...que...puedo...ayudarte?" pregunto Flash, observando lentamente a los dos oficiales.

"Necesitamos el registro de cada automóvil que haya sido robado en los últimos siete meses. También necesitamos que nos diga el registro de cada auto Furd Steed que hay en el sistema, por favor." " respondió Judy de manera calmada, a diferencia de la primera vez que ella vino a este lugar.

"Eso...no...será...un...proble...ma.¿Que...modelo...es?" pregunto Flash, lentamente buscando en el computador el registro.

"Modelo 1986." dijo Nick, inclinándose en el escritorio del perezoso.

El perezoso comenzó la búsqueda, lentamente tecleando en la pantalla táctil la información que la oficial le dio. Aunque mucha gente detestaba la lentitud de los perezosos, ellos solamente estaban haciendo su trabajo; era una característica de su especie que, a pesar de muchos años de evolución, nunca se iría, por mas civilizados que se hayan convertido.

"Ya...lo...encontré. En...el...registro...hay...diez...mil...Furd...Steed...modelo...1986, y...el...automóvil...de...este...modelo...que...mas...recientemente...fue...robado...estaba...a...nombre...de...Alan...Thomas...Featherson...segundo." dijo Flash, observando lentamente que Judy y Nick se quedaron intrigados al escuchar esto.

"Esto es muy extraño. El señor Featherson nunca menciono que habían robado un automóvil que fuera de su propiedad cuando vino a la estación." murmuro Judy, mientras que Nick la observaba.

"Quizás el no quería que nadie la policía supiera esto. Recuerdo que cuando fui a su fiesta, el menciono que tenia una gran colección de automóviles.¿Que crees que signifique esto Zanahorias?" pregunto Nick, sus orejas moviéndose un poco. Su amiga se quedo pensando por unos momentos sobre esto. Flash observo a los dos oficiales con mucha atención.

"Tenemos que investigar a Featherson, pero es muy posible que el se rehuse a aceptar que la policía le haga una visita." dijo Judy, observando con sus ojos una cámara de seguridad que estaba en la pared del edificio.

"¿No hay alguna grabación del vehículo el día que fue robado?" le pregunto la oficial a Flash, quien lentamente le respondió.

"Si...pero...esta...en...el...sistema...de...la...policía. Ellos...tienen...todas...las...grabaciones...de...los...robos." dijo el oso perezoso.

"Bien. Muchas gracias por todo." dijo Judy, caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

"Nos vemos luego Flash, gracias por tu ayuda." dijo Nick, saliendo apresuradamente del edificio. Cuando otro animal camino hacia el escritorio de Flash, el se despidió de ellos.

"Adiós...nos...vemos...luego." Esto confundió mucho a la cabra que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

Ahora Judy y Nick tenían que ir al centro comercial para interrogar al jefe de Spottswoode. Esto había sido mas rápido que la primera vez que Judy había venido al departamento vehicular, aunque había pasado una hora entre la llegada e ida.

* * *

"Lewis Spottwoode. Edad, 25. Trabajaba como vendedor en Galerías Zoootpia en una tienda de deportes en el turno de la tarde, pero no creo que el tuviese otro trabajo a parte de este. El había sido multado por haber manejado mientras bebía, pero aparte de eso el no habla sido arrestado por algún crimen importante, hasta ahora."

Judy escuchaba mientras que Nick leía la información que Bogo les había dado. Ellos habían ido al centro comercial Galerías Zootopia, donde Spottswode había trabajado, para ver si obtenían mas información sobre el. Con la información que la señorita Dearing les había dado, mas el documento de la interrogación que Bogo les dio, podrían saber todo lo que sucedió.

"¿El no había mostrado señales de comportamiento violento en el pasado?" Judy pregunto, mientras observaba a su compañero. Nick leyó el documento de nuevo para después sacudir su cabeza.

"Nada. Todo lo que el Departamento de Policía tiene sobre el son delitos menores a lo mucho. No parece ser el tipo de sujeto que subidamente se tornaría violento sin razón aparente. Sus robos anteriores tomaban lugar en la noche, y si había gente en ellos el nunca lastimaba a nadie." respondió el zorro, pero luego frunció el ceño como si no estuviese de acuerdo con el mismo.

"Quizás el tenia muchas deudas y necesitaba pagarlas." Nick sugirió, mirando a Judy. La conejo frunció el ceño mientras observaba la tienda, pero ella también había pensado en eso. Después de un momento de reflexión, ella sacudió un poco su cabeza en duda.

"La señorita Dearing no parece tener familiares o tener contactos con gente adinerada. Dudo que el la hubiese escogio aleatoriamente. Ademas, de acuerdo a lo que ella dijo, el halcón tenia intenciones de agredir a su amiga. Esto es muy extraño." dijo la oficial, recordando toda la información que tenia acumulada en la cabeza. Pero de acuerdo con la víctima, ella nunca lo había visto y no pudo identificarlo. Todo fue muy confuso. Por suerte iban a ir a interrogar al jefe de Spottswoode.

Después de manera una media hora, por fin llegaron al centro comercial Galerías Zootopia, el segundo centro comercial de la ciudad con mas afluencia al año, así como un popular lugar para salir a pasear. El fin de semana ya había comenzado, por lo que el centro comercial ya estaba lleno de animales, aunque casi todos los días lo estaba. El popular centro comercial fue inaugurado en 1983

Los dos oficiales dejaron la patrulla en el estacionamiento, y salieron del automóvil hacia la tienda donde trabajaba Spottswoode. Los dos entraron al centro comercial con algo de sutileza, aunque Nick caminaba con estilo, atrayendo un poco la atención de los animales que se encontraban de compras o simplemente paseando.

"Genial Nick, estas haciendo que nos vean." dijo Judy, mirando a su compañero.

"Vamos, ni que fuéramos agentes secretos." dijo Nick con un tono relajado. Aunque el caso se ha estado poniendo difícil, el nunca dejaba que sus hábitos se fueran. Los dos oficiales caminaron hacia la tienda donde trabajaba Spotsswoode, y se pararon fuera de la tienda. "Cheetah Sports Wear and Accesories" era el nombre del local.

El zorro sonrío al leer el nombre de la tienda al recodarle de un cierto cheetah rechoncho que trabajaba en la estación."Quizás le debimos de haber dicho a Clawhuaser que hubiese venido con nosotros." Nick bromeo mientras ella y Judy caminaban hacia el local. La conejo sonrío mientras le daba un leve codazo a la pierna de su amigo.

"Si, quizás debamos de invitarlo a dar una vuelta la próxima vez. Estar todo el día sentado en el escritorio no es nada bueno."

Los dos rieron antes de entrar al negocio.

* * *

"¿Lewis? El era un buen empleado. El siempre llegaba a tiempo al trabajo y siempre quería que le diera horas extras. Siempre atendía bien a los clientes y tenia un buen comportamiento."

Judy y Nick escuchaban lo que el cheetah que estaba vestido de manera formal estaba diciendo mientras caminaban hacia su oficina. El era el dueño de la tienda y el había aceptado a hablar con ellos al ver que ellos eran oficiales de policía. Ellos se vieron el uno al otro al ver que el cheetah gabinete de archivos en donde el guardaba la información de sus empleados. Después de encontrar el archivo de Lewis, el se lo dio a Nick mientras que Judy comenzaba a hacer mas preguntas.

"¿Lewis no tuvo un comportamiento extraño antes de que renunciara?¿El no actuaba como si tuviese miedo de algo?" pregunto Judy. Aunque la información que Bogo obtuvo en el interrogatorio era algo satisfactoria, el les había dicho que Sopsttwoode se había negado a decir el porque de su miedo."Ahora que lo recuerdo, el me habla dicho la noche anterior al día de su renuncia que el no quería trabajar hasta tarde, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. Yo había asumido que el quiera descansar después de haber trabajado mucho, y quería un descanso." respondió el cheetah. Esto hizo que las orejas de Judy se sacudieran. El crimen ocurrió una semana después de que el renunciara al trabajo, y rápidamente se gano una reputación como ladrón profesional en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

"¿Que mas podría decirnos al respecto?" pregunto Judy, anotando todo lo que fuese importante.

El cheetah recordó algo que Spottswoode le había dicho el mismo día de su renuncia.

"Recuerdo que el había mencionado que se había metido a un grupo activista el día anterior a su renuncia, pero no me dio muchos detalles." dijo el cheetah. Esto llamo la atención de Nick y Judy.

"¿Un grupo activista?" pregunto Nick, observando al dueño de la tienda.

"Si. Recuerdo que el había dicho que un sujeto extraño le había hecho una llamada, y le había dicho que fuera al Distrito Forestal. Spottswoode se veía con miedo cuando me dijo eso, pero como dije, el no dio muchos detalles. Yo le dije que llamara a la policía, pero me dijo que le harían algo terrible si se lo decía a las autoridades." dijo el cheetah.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas al escuchar esto. Esto sonaba muy extraño. Entonces alguien había llamado a Spottswoode la noche antes del día de su renuncia, y lo había amenazado con hacerle algo si se lo decía a la policia.

"Tengo la dirección de su hogar por si quieren ir a investigar." sugirió el cheetah, tratando de contribuir con la policía como fuese posible. Judy pienso en ello para luego sacudir su cabeza; quizás había mas pistas del porque de los asaltos en la casa de Sopttswoode. Ella miro a Nick, caminando hacia donde el estaba.

"¿Esta información es correcta?" pregunto el zorro, refiriéndose al archivo de Spottswoode. El cheetah miro el documento y movió su cabeza en confirmación."Debe de serla." respondió el cheetah, haciendo que Nick sacara una pluma y un cuadernillo para luego escribir algo en el papel, luego inclinando su cabeza al cheetah."Gracias por la ayuda. Vámonos Zanahorias. Visitemos la casa de nuestro amigo." El le enseño el cuadernillo a Judy, mostrando que el haba escrito la dirección de la casa de Spottswoode. Despidiéndose del dueño de la tienda y agradeciéndole de nuevo por la ayuda, los dos caminaron hacia la patrulla.

* * *

N/A: Y aquí esta, el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Y vaya que muchas cosas suceden en este capitulo. El plan de Featherson para usar collares que dieran descargas eléctricas en los depredadores esta basada en un concepto que no se uso para la película, por lo que decidí usarlo como parte del plan demente de Featherson. Vaya que el sujeto esta demente. Prácticamente los planes de Bellwther no son nada a comparación de lo que del tienen planeado. La interacción entre Nick y Judy fue algo mas fácil de escribir en este capitulo.

Escribir a Flash fue algo complicado, ya que no sabia que de manera escribir la lentitud con la que el habla en la historia, por lo que decidí escribirlo d esta manera ya que era algo cercano al dialogo lento.

El centro comercial Galerías Zootopia esta basado en los centros comerciales The Mall of America, The Dubai Mall, y Galerías Monterrey en Mexico.

Originalmente iba aa haber una escena de acción en este capitulo, pero mejor decidí dejarlo para el siguiente.

Si quieren saber lo que sucede con esta historia, lean el siguiente capitulo. Dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)


	4. Capitulo 4: El Grupo

Capitulo 4: El Grupo

* * *

La patrulla llego a el que quizás era el peor lugar para vivir en Zootopia: Happytown. En el barrio vivía la gente de bajos recursos que tenia los salarios mas bajos. Happytown era un gran contraste cuando se le comparaba con el resto de la ciudad. Era el lugar mas peligroso de la ciudad, en especial cuando la noche llegaba. Lionheart había prometido en su campaña electoral que se tomarían acciones para mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de la zona, pero justo cuando se iban a tomar acción, Bellwether puso en marcha su plan.

"El barrio de Happytown. No encontraras un lugar tan lleno de maldad y vileza. Este lugar si que da miedo, debemos de tener cuidado." dijo Nick, observando las calles casi llenas de animales criminales que observaba la patrulla con odio, temor, y algo de respeto. Casi nadie respetaba la ley en este lugar; era un lugar al que solo los mas valientes podían ir. Y ellos tenían fortuna de ser valientes. Happytown tuvo sus orígenes hace veinte años, cuando el alcalde Henry Bullsmith estableció la creación de un nuevo suburbio al extremo norte de la ciudad, cerca de los limites con la Plaza Sahara. Esto causo hizo que el suburbio fuese creciendo al grado de casi ser una pequeña ciudad. Se convirtió en poco tiempo en uno de los lugares mas populares de la ciudad para ir a pasear. Sus teatros, restaurantes, y casinos, eran los mas populares entre los animales de Zootopia.

Conforme paso el tiempo, el numero de animales que vivían en el barrio creció de manera alarmante. El numero de asaltos y crímenes a mano armada fue aumentando en los últimos seis años. Una de las causas de esto fue debido a que varias mafias fueron siendo desplazadas por la policía, haciendo que sus líderes buscaran el lugar mas ideal para establecerse. Mr. Big tuvo un rol considerablemente importante en esta decisión, pero el dejo en claro algo: No debían de hacerle daño a los habitantes del barrio.

Muchos hicieron caso a lo que el mafioso había dicho, pero otros no estuvieron de acuerdo con el. El grupo criminal liderado por Richard Finnicstair fue el que comenzó los ataques a la población civil del barrio. El que alguna vez fue uno de los lugares mas populares de Zootopia, hoy en día en el lugar al que ningún turista se atrevería a ir.

En los últimos meses han habido intentos por hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Judy había logrado convencer a Mr. Big de que su grupo se fuera del barrio, y el lo hizo sin queja alguna. Pero, debido a que el grupo criminal mas poderoso del norte de la ciudad se había ido, esto hizo que los demás grupos criminales que quedaban comenzaran una guerra sin cuartel por el control de Happytown. Aunque el barrio ya no están violento como antes. Antes era común que los homicidios tomaran lugar durante el día. Ahora toman lugar de noche. La alcaldía de Zootopia había prometido devolver la paz al barrio después de que solucionaran lo que sucede entre Lionheart y PUPZ. Judy tenia esperanzas de que la situación del barrio iba a mejorar. Ella no quería que la gente que vive en Happytown siguiera teniendo que soportar esta situación.

"Nick, mucha gente que no puede costearse una casa muy cara vive aquí. Quizás aquí hubiese terminado si no hubiera encontrado el departamento a un buen precio, o quizás no." dijo Judy un poco nerviosa, acelerando un poco la patrulla al ver que un grupo de rinocerontes se le quedo viendo con una mirada amenazante.

La patrulla por fin llego a la casa de Sposttwoode. El automóvil se detuvo fuera de la casa, la cual tenia varios de los espejos de las ventanas rotos, y tenia las paredes de afuera llenas de graffiti."Tendremos que entrar, pero no se si alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la patrulla." dijo Judy, observando a su compañero.

"No te preocupes, los criminales aquí tampoco deben de estar tan locos como para poder robarle a la policía, ademas, yo conozco a algunas personas en este lugar ya que una vez vivi aquí." dijo Nick, saliendo de la patrulla, Judy saliendo un poco después del automóvil. Nick una vez llego a vivir en Happytown, pero era mucho mejor vivir en la calle que vivir en este lugar, aunque vivir en la calle tampoco fue nada agradable.

"Hay que tener mucho cuidado, es posible que pueda haber gente dentro de la casa." dijo Judy, llevando con ella la pistola tranquilizante. Nick llevaba el rifle con el por si acaso. Los dos caminaron por el jardín de la casa, el cual no era la gran cosa realmente. No había rastro de que Spottswoode hubiese plantado Aulladores, por lo que estaba confirmada la teoría de Judy.

"No te preocupes, por eso traje a este nene para que nos ayude." dijo Nick, mostrándole el arma a Judy, quien miro de manera severa al zorro. Nick no le tomo mucha importancia a la mirada de su amiga, y rápidamente miro los alrededores de la casa en búsqueda de algo que se viera sospechoso.

Ambos oficiales llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Para sorpresa de Judy y Nick, la puerta estaba abierta, quizás porque alguien había destruido parte de ella. Los dos compañeros entraron a la casa, la cual estaba sumida en la oscuridad. A pesar de ser de día, la luz natural del sol muy apenas entraba por las ventanas debido a que estas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de madera.

Los dos oficiales caminaron por la casa, buscando algo que les diese una pista del porque de los robos cometidos por Spottswoode. Judy camino hacia un escritorio, en el cual estaba un computador portátil; ella trato de prenderlo, pero al parecer ya no tenia energía.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Judy, observando a Nick. La conejo miro el computador, y el zorro camino hacia donde ella estaba. El llevaba consigo los papeles que Bogo les había dado por si tenían dudas.

"Según la información que nos dio Bogo, el no parecía tener amigos y no listo familiares. Estamos atascados si no conseguimos que el halcón nos diga quien es y de donde viene." le respondió Nick a su compañera de manera lamentable. Judy se cruzo de brazos, respirando profundamente. La nariz de la conejo se arrugo, y Nick alzo su frente cuando vio esto, y sonrío.

"Sabes, eso que muy tiern-"

"Ahora no Nick."

El fue interrumpido cuando Judy alzo una pata, causando que se encogiera entre hombros, caminando hacia un cajón que estaba al otro lado de la habitación."Sabes Zanahorias, debimos de haber pedido una orden judicial para entrar a la casa. Ya sabes como es esto." dijo Nick, buscando algo que fuese útil para la investigación.

"Hubiéramos perdido mas tiempo yendo con un juez." dijo Judy, abriendo los cajones del escritorio. Ella se quedo boquiabierta al abrir uno de los cajones. Esto era imposible.

Ella encontró algo muy peculiar, algo que a Nick no le gustaría ver.

 _"No puede ser."_ pensó Judy, mirando el objeto con algo de miedo. Nick observo a su compañero, y noto la expresión que tenia en su rostro. El zorro camino hacia donde ella estaba parada.

"¿Que sucede Zanahorias? Te comió la lengua el ga-" El pelaje de Nick se erizo al observar lo que estaba dentro del cajón. Era un bozal. Nick comenzó a sentir miedo al ver el objeto con el que el fue ridiculizado cuando el era un niño. La memoria de ese día todavía se siente como si hubiese sido apenas ayer. El nunca iba a olvidar ese día.

"¡No te acerques a esa cosa!" le advirtió Nick a su amiga en pánico. Judy no sabia que hacer al ver la reacción de su compañero; la aparición de un bozal en el lugar menos inesperado fue una completa sorpresa.

"Nick, tranquilo, no tiene que...Yo me encargo de esto, si quieres puedes buscar por otra parte de la casa." dijo Judy de manera gentil. El zorro se tranquilizo al escuchar lo que su compañera dijo, y camino hacia de donde el había venido. Judy agarro el bozal, y lo observo con detalle. Ella noto que en el centro del bozal había lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas. El escudo tenia lo que parecían ser unas iniciales, que decían: MZLN.

"¿Que significa esto?" murmuro Judy, observando las letras que tenia el escudo, el cual solamente tenia estas letras escritas.

Nick, mientras tanto, había encontrado algo que le había llamado la atención mientras buscaba en el cajón."¿Que es esto?" se dijo el zorro a el mismo. El agarro el papel, el cual tenia el nombre de varias personas escritos en la hoja.

"¿Será el nombre del grupo activista al que se metió Spottswoode?" se pregunto la conejo, guardando la evidencia en una bolsa de plástico; ella se la daría a Bogo para ver si podían encontrar algo. Antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo a Nick, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Viendo el numero de quien estaba llamando, ella contesto.

"Habla la Oficial Hopps.¿Que sucede?"

Nick alzo sus orejas para tratar de escuchar la conversación, pero la voz que provenía del teléfono no sonaba entendible y era difícil comprender la conversación. Pero debían de ser malas noticias al ver la expresión de Judy. Ella termino la llamada, una expresión desalentadora reinaba su rostro mientras miraba a Nick."Adivinare, no era la estación llamándonos para decirnos que la resolvieron esto,¿verdad?" El pregunto con un suspiro mientras los dos caminaban hacia la salida de la casa. Judy trato de buscar algo mas que pudiese ayudarles, y decidió llevarse la computadora portátil para que el la estación pudiese encontrar mas información. Había un cargador en el asiento que estaba al lado del escritorio, por lo que también se lo llevo. Era algo extraño que, en un barrio en el que abundara en crimen y los asaltos, nadie se hubiese metido a robar a la casa.

Ella y Nick salieron de la casa hacia la patrulla, Nick sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, observando a Judy mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

"Ha habido otro ataque." dijo Judy de manera triste."Y este es mucho peor que el anterior."

La patrulla se dirigió hacia al lugar del ataque, saliendo de Happytown lo mas rápido que podían hacia la estación.

* * *

"Una cabra hembra. Tenia 33 años de edad. Tiene múltiples heridas en el pecho y en el cuello causadas por las garras de su atacante. Este ataque fue distinto al anterior. Este tomo lugar en una avenida abarrotada de gente hace una hora, y los perpetradores usaron el pánico y la confusión para huir, y no pudieron ser identificados."

Judy y Nick se sentaron al otro lado del escritorio de Bogo, quien se veía muy cansado, mientras les daba los detalles del ataque mas reciente. Apenas habían llegado a la estación e inmediatamente fueron llamado por el Jefe, ya que ellos eran los oficiales liderando el caso. Ambos estaban callados. Ellos se habían sorprendido al escuchar que hubo otra ataque hacia una presa, y mucho menos que hubiese ocurrido de día.

"Vaya que tienen mucho valor para seguir atacando gente, a pesar de que la policía esta investigando otro ataque. Esos cobardes. Si la policía estuviese persiguiéndome yo me ocultaría por una semana. Yyy, la policía nunca ha ido detrás de mi o nada parecido." dijo Nick, dando una risita mientras que Judy miraba a su compañero severamente. Bogo gruño mientras le daba una mirada seria al zorro."Silencio, Wilde. Ahora no es el momento." El búfalo dijo, resoplando, después dando un suspiro.

"Ese Featherson realmente esta haciendo todo difícil con sus shows mediáticos, y ahora hay otro caso que resolver.¿Encontraron algo sobre Spottswoode?" pregunto el Jefe, y Judy le respondió.

"Encontramos algunas cosas en su casa, pero no mucho. Su jefe había mencionado que el se había unido a un grupo activista la noche antes de que el renunciara a su trabajo, y luego esta esto." Judy traía con ella la bolsa de plástico en la que guardo el bozal que encontró en la casa. Bogo se quedo intrigado cuando vio el objeto; Nick, por su parte, se quedo erizado cuando lo vio.

"Tiene unas siglas escritas, y también el jefe de Spottswoode había mencionado que el había ido al Distrito Forestal después de recibir una llamada misteriosa, pero Spottswoode no le dijo quien había sido. Pero, el dijo que el que lo llamo había dicho que iba a asesinarlo si llamaba a la policía." dijo la conejo, observando que su amigo le tenia miedo al bozal que le habla dado a Bogo.

Ella no quería que su amigo recordara ese día, pero tenía la mala suerte que una evidencia importante fuera un bozal. Ella agarro la mano de Nick para que se calmara.

"Nick..." Ella murmuro, mirando a los ojos de sus amigo. El zorro, al ver que su amiga tenia la intención de calmarlo, sujeto un poco mas fuerte la mano de Judy, conservando poco a poco la calma."Lo siento, Judy." dijo el zorro de manera calmada, soltando la mano de su amiga para volver a centrar su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo, Judy haciendo lo mismo.

"MZLN. Demonios, y justo cuando creía que las cosas no podía ponerse peor." dijo Bogo de manera molesta, caminando hacia un archivero que estaba en la oficina.

"¿MZLN?¿Que es eso?" le pregunto Nick a Bogo, mirando que el búfalo saco un archivo.

"Movimiento de Zootopia de Liberación Nacional. Es un grupo activista extremista que es conocido por sus ataques hacia la población de presas de Zootopia. Debí de haberlo sospechado. Tener a dos grupos activistas comenzando otro conflicto entre depredadores y presas no es muy bueno, sobre todo porque Featherson esta sacando ventaja de la situación. Y lo peor es que nadie sabe quien es el líder del MZLN, solamente su voz sale en los videos que el grupo sube a la internet." dijo el Jefe, sentándose de nuevo en la silla para luego darle el archivo a Judy.

"El grupo comenzó sus actividades en 1994, cuando su líder, el cual ha sido apodado como Garra de Acero, anuncio que un grupo activista para proteger los derechos de los depredadores Pero solamente fue hasta después del incidente de los Aulladores que mas depredadores se fueron uniendo a ese grupo." dijo Bogo, mientras Judy leía el documento que tenia información sobre varios ataque que el grupo ha realizado a través de los años. El ataque mas violento que ha sido relacionado con el grupo ocurrió el 3 de Octubre de 1998, cuando causaron la muerte de quince animales y dejando heridos a otros 100, cuando plantaron una bomba fuera del Estadio Olímpico de Zootopia.

Este grupo era mas peligroso que el de Featherson, eso era claro. Era por este tipo de gente por el que muchas presas le tenían miedo a los depredadores. Judy aun no podía creer que este grupo siguiera existiendo."¿Porque no han podido detener al líder de ese grupo?" pregunto la oficial, observando al Jefe.

"Lo hemos intentado muchas veces en el pasado, pero el siempre ha logrado escapar antes de que la policía lo lograse atrapar. Hemos logrado detener a varios miembros de su grupo, pero siempre se negaban a dar el paradero de Garra de Acero. Es posible que el se ahora se encuentre en el Distrito Forestal. Hopps, Wilde, quiero que vayan a investigar al Distrito Forestal sobre Garra de Acero. Interroguen a todo el mundo sobre el y su grupo, necesitamos resolver esto antes de que algo mas pase." El Jefe dijo, y la puerta de su oficina fue abierta por Clawhauser.

"Ahora no Clawhauser, estoy muy ocupado." El búfalo dijo en molestia, lo cual casi siempre bastaba como para que el recepcionista se fuera, pero el se quedo ahí, jugueteando con sus garras de manera nerviosa, volviendo a hablar.

"Lo siento, Jefe, pero quizás querría prender el televisor..."

Bogo intercambio miradas con Judy y Nick, buscando el control remoto que guardaba en un rincón de la habitación para encender el televisor, dejando el bozal en la mesa, pero no tan cerca de los dos oficiales ya que el había notado que Wilde le tenia cierto miedo al objeto. Ya que el siempre veía las noticias, cuando el prendió la televisión esta ya estaba en el canal indicado, y no tardaron en ver que estaba sucediendo."Oh no..." gimió Nick en irritación mientras ponía una pata en su frente. No era difícil ver el porque. En la televisión un pavo real muy familiar estaba dando un entrevista.

 _"Parece ser que los ciudadanos de Zootopia realmente no pueden poner su confianza en manos de el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Hace apenas unas horas otro miembro de mi grupo activista fue atacado salvajemente por otro depredador a plena luz de día y la policía a un no ha arrestado al criminal. Esto es inaceptable.¿Tendrá que suceder otra muerte u otro pánico por toda la ciudad para que se haga algo? Es por esto que los depredadores tienen que ser vigilados con mas cuidado. De esto es de lo que estado hablando todo el tiempo."_

El grupo continuo escuchando al pavo real con acento Británico continuar y continuar hablando sobre su grupo activista y sus fines antes de que Bogo tuviese suficiente ya apagara el televisor. Hubo silencio en la habitación al darse cuenta que Featherson se les había adelantado."Les juro que ese sujeto se vuelve mas molesto cada vez que lo escucho." murmuro Nick, pero nadie estaba de buenas para las bromas.

"Hopps. Wilde. Vuelvan de nuevo al lugar de trabajo de Spottswoode. Háganle mas preguntas a su jefe y a sus compañeros de trabajo.¡Alguien tiene que saber algo!" El Jefe suspiro. Los dieron el saludo, levantándose de sus sillas y saliendo de la oficina junto con Clawhauser. Al salir los tres se detuvieron, observando a sus dos amigos con un sentimiento de culpa.

"Quisiera haber evitado que esto sucediera." dijo la conejo con una voz baja. Clawhauser le dio una mirada simpática mientras en se ponía de rodillas para darle una palmada en la espalda."Vamos Judy, no puede echarte la culpa a ti. Ademas, el ya esta tras las rejas. Lo malo es que el único que sigue aquí es el halcón. Aunque el Jefe le había dicho a McHorn que iban a intentar interrogarlo por una ultima vez, y si el no decía nada el también iría a la carcel." El cheetah trato de mejorar al animo de Judy. Nick por lo general trataba de mejorar el animo de su amiga en situaciones como esta, pero el zorro estaba pensando profundamente sobre algo.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Clawhauser dijo con una sonrisa."¡Si comen algo estarán listos para resolver esto antes de que acabe el día!" El cheetah aun intentaba que su amiga se sintiera mejor, cuando de repente Nick hablo.

"Oye Clahwhauser,¿hace cuando que el segundo ataque fue registrado?" Nick pregunto mientras miraba al recepcionista. Clawhasuer lo miro confundido por un segundo para luego pensar en la pregunta antes de responderle al zorro.

"No estoy seguro exactamente. Yo no soy el que responde esas llamadas, pero si tengo que adivinar, quizás hace una hora, o quizás una hora y media. Estaba viendo un video del concierto de Gazelle de hace unos días cuando me di cuenta que todo el mundo se encontraba con mucha prisa." El cheetah respondió con cuidado, sin darse cuanta de que habla admitido que el había flojeado en el trabajo.

Su respuesta solo hizo que Nick frunciera el ceño. Judy observo a su compañero con cuidadosamente.¿Que es lo que el trataba de obtener? Sus orejas se levantaron cuando le repentinamente se dio cuenta hacia donde Nick se dirigía con esto.

"Espera un minuto. Si el ataque ocurrió hace poco, y nosotros no hemos dado detalles al respecto...¿como es que Festherson fue capaz de hacer la entrevista tan rápido?" dijo Judy mientras miraba a su compañero. Nick sonrío al ver que su amiga estaba en la misma pagina que el.

"Incluso si la víctima era parte del mismo grupo, dudo que estuviesen en contacto todo el día durante toda la semana. Y Bogo haba dicho que ella no estaba en la condición para hablar con nadie. Lo que significa que el señor Emplumado tuvo que haber sabido del ataque al mismo tiempo que la policía. Y preparar una entrevista...eso es muy conveniente,¿no lo crees? Nick y Judy intercambiaron una sonrisa lista, y después alzaron sus patas y las chocaron.

"¿Estas pensando en lo que estoy pensando Zanahorias?"

"¡Tenemos que hacerle una visita!"

Clawhauser miro a los dos con una mirada confusa, estando no seguro de lo que estaban hablando."¡Clawhuaser!¿Sabes donde queda la oficina de Featherson?" pregunto Judy mientras miraba a ver al cheetah."Lo puedo buscar cuando regrese a mi escritorio.¿Porque?" El apenas había comenzado a preguntar cuando los dos oficiales salieron de la estación.

"¡Genial!¡Envíamelo por un mensaje de texto lo mas pronto posible!"

Judy le dijo antes de que salieran del pasillo, dejando al recepcionista confundido."Bien Clawhauser, bien.¡Esta es tu oportunidad de brillar!" dijo el cheetah con un repentino aire de determinación. Tomando un respiro profundo, el camino por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la recepción. Apenas había llegado al final del pasillo, y el ya se sentía cansado por el repentino ejercicio.

Pero antes de visitar a Featherson, ellos tenían que hacer una parada rápida.

* * *

La patrulla se dirigió de nuevo a Galerías Zootopia. Por mas que ellos querían interrogar a Featherson lo mas pronto posible, ellos aun tenia otra cosas por hacer. Si lograban obtener algo mas esta vez se iban a acercar al fondo del asunto de una vez por todas. Si encontraban algo que pudiese

"Esto significa que el debe de tener algo que ver con los ataques que han ocurrido recientemente." murmuro Judy, observando a Nick.

"Esto si que se pondrá feo para el señor Plumas Locas." dijo Nick con una sonrisa, sus gafas de sol reflejando los edificios de las calles por las que pasaba la patrulla. La patrulla llego rápidamente al centro comercial, el cual se había llenado de mas gente desde la ultima vez que fueron esta mañana.

Los dos oficiales salieron rápido de la patrulla, corriendo hacia la tienda donde trabajaba Spottswoode. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que un miembro del MZLN se encontraba en el centro comercial, listo para preparar un ataque que iba a ser importante para el grupo; ellos tenían que dejar su mensaje claro de una vez por todas.

El se había disfrazado de guardia de seguridad para poder tener acceso a las partes a las que solo el personal podía acceder. La persona que se encargaba de recibir a los nuevos miembros del grupo en el Distrito Forestal, conocido como Ojo de Oro, fue el que le consiguió el uniforme. Ese sujeto tenia muchos contactos en Zootopia, el los usaba para planear los ataques a las presas. El camino hacia el cuarto de cámaras de seguridad para buscar un lugar para cometer su ataque.

Mientras tanto, Judy y Nick entraron de nuevo a la tienda deportiva en la que trabajo Spottswoode. Esta vez iban a preguntarla a los compañeros d trabajo del ladrón para ver que mas podían obtener sobre lo que lo llevo a renunciar. El dueño de la tienda acepto que ellos hicieran las entrevistas a los trabajadores.

Ellos comenzaron el interrogatorio con un buitre llamado Joe Geier.

"¿El señor Spottswoode hablo con usted el día de su renuncia?" pregunto Judy, lista para anotar todo lo que fuese importante. El buitre respondió la pregunta de Judy.

"Si. El se veía muy alterado, lo cual era muy extraño ya que la mayoría del tiempo se estaba relajado." dijo Geirer, observando a la oficial.

"¿El no menciono nada de un grupo activista?" pregunto Judy, mirando al ave. Joe había recordado que Lewis había mencionado algo sobre un grupo, y le respondo a la oficial.

"Si, pero no dijo mucho. Nada mas dijo que lo habían amenazado, pero no profundizo en el asunto." respondió Joe, y Judy miro a su compañero, quien estaba haciendo preguntas a un tigre.

"¿No el dijo algo mas?" pregunto la oficial, quien estaba anotando toda la información que Geier le podía dar al respecto.

"No, eso fue todo." dijo el buitre. Judy suspiro y luego dijo,"Muchas gracias por su colaboración." Ella le agradeció al ave por su ayuda, y camino hacia donde estaba Nick. Una media hora después, terminaron de interrogar a los empleados. Todos dijeron lo mismo: Que Spottswoode había sido llamado por un animal misterioso, pero nadie sabia mas allá fuera de eso.

Los dos oficiales le agradecieron al jefe de Spottswoode por su cooperación, y salieron de la tienda, algo decepcionados por no encontrar nada. Nick decidió animar a sus amiga al ver que ella no se veía en animo.

"Vamos Zanahorias, no pongas esa cara. Aun nos falta ir a la oficina de Featherson." le dijo a su compañera mientras los dos caminaba por el abarrotado centro comercial.

"Si, pero aun falta que el halcón hable. Mañana tendremos que ir al Distrito Forestal para hablar con la gente del lugar sobre ese grupo, se nos esta acabando el día." dijo Judy, mirando a su amigo.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir rápido hacia la oficina del Emplumado,¿ya te envío Clawhasuer la dirección? Recuerdo que la fiesta fue en la vieja torre de su grupo financiero, y ahora no recuerdo donde queda." le dijo el zorro a Judy, quien tenia sus orejas bajadas.

Ella miro a su amigo, y de repente sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un ruido de conmoción provenir de una tienda en el mismo piso en el que ellos estaban. Ella corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido. Nick siguió a Judy, esquivando a la gente que estaba en su camino.

"¡Judy espera!" le grito a su amiga, quien corría entre las piernas de los animales mas altos y esquivaba a los animales mas pequeños, y todo el mundo volteo hacia donde Judy se dirigía al escuchar varios gritos de temor. Al llegar al lugar de la conmoción, ella se quedo congelada. Un pantera estaba apuntando un arma hacia una familia de conejos. Judy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"No..." murmuro la oficial, mirando la escena que ocurría frente a ella. La pantera estaba vestido en un uniforme de guarida de seguridad, lo cual causo una confusión a la hora de que llegaran estos para tratar de controlar la situación. Ella camino hacia uno de los guardias de seguridad, quien tenia apuntada su pistola hacia el criminal.

"Oficial Hopps.¿Que es lo que sucede?" le pregunto Judy algo asustada a uno de los guardias, un lobo, quien miro al oficial y le respondió."Una situación de rehenes. El leopardo había comenzado una discusión con el gerente de la tienda saco una postal, y la apunto a la familia, diciendo que el es miembro del MZLN y que todas las presas deben de aprender su lugar en el mundo. El sujeto amenazo con matar a la familia si no cumplían sus demandas."

"¿Cuales son las demandas?" pregunto Judy, preocupada por la familia de conejos. Ella tenia que evitar que la situación se pusiera peor de lo que ya esta.

* * *

N/A: Y aquí esta, el capitulo cuatro de esta historia. Otra vez no hubo escena de acción, pero ya en el siguiente habrá una. Aunque el MZLN tiene siglas similares al EZLN, no tiene nada que ver. Y este capitulo acaba en un cliffhnager. En el siguiente capitulo veremos como termina esta situación en el centro comercial y la tan esperada visita a Featherson. En este capitulo se introduce otro grupo activista, el cual es mucho peor que el de Featherson en cuanto a acciones se refiere. Ambos grupos tiene líderes perversos.

Si les gusto el capitulo, dejen sus opiniones y comentarios.

Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)


	5. Capitulo 5: La Reunion

Capitulo 5: La Reunion Con El Señor Featherson

* * *

"El quiere dejar su mensaje en claro. El matara a cualquier presa que se interponga en el camino del MZLN." dijo el guardia de seguridad, mientras que Judy miraba la situación que se desarrollaba con preocupación. Nick miro a su compañera, y decidió actuar. Aunque la situación era muy peligrosa, el tenia que lograr convencer al depredador de que dejara ir a la familia. El sabia el riesgo que estaba tomando al hacer esto, pero no había otra opción.

"Soy el oficial Nicholas Wilde.¿Porque esta haciendo esto?" pregunto el zorro, observando al pantera que esta apuntado su arma a la familia. El depredador observo al zorro, manteniendo su expresión seria todo el tiempo. Este zorro tenia que tener mucho valor para hacerle frente.

Nick se dio cuenta de que la mano que sostenía la pistola comenzó a temblar."Me mataran si no lo hago." dijo la pantera, aun apuntado el arma a la familia de conejos. El zorro y Judy intercambiaron miradas; esto era similar a lo que los compañeros de trabajo de Spottswoode les habían dicho. Esto significaba que toda la gente reclutada por el MZLN era amenazada de alguna manera para que se unieran a ellos.

Nick observo a su compañera una vez mas, y volteo a ver al criminal.

"¿Cual es su nombre señor?" pregunto el oficial de manera sincera. Lo que ambos menos querían que sucediera era otra escena del crimen, y si lograban hacer entrar en razón al pantera, lo único que sucedería seria llevarlo a la carcel por unos días.

El pantera de manera reluctante miro al oficial, y pensó en si responderle o no al policía. Pero, su vida y las de sus seres queridos habían sido amenazadas, por lo que decirle su nombre al oficial quizás seria la mejor opción.

"Bruce Clawswift." dijo el pantera, observando al zorro, mientras que Judy sacaba un cuadernillo para escribir el nombre. Ella camino hacia donde Nick estaba parado, quedando parada al lado de su amigo."Esto se va a poner feo si no hacemos algo." murmuro Nick, mientras que Judy observaba al depredador y a la familia con preocupación.

"No se preocupen, todo estará bien." le dijo tanto a la familia como al pantera. Ella miro a la familia de conejos por unos momentos. Ella recordó cuando era joven, cuando vivía con sus padres y con sus hermanos. Sus padres, a pesar de no haber apoyado su idea de ser una policía, ellos la querían mucho. Muy pocas cosas realmente malas le habían pasado a la familia. Ella no quería que esta familia pasara por el peor momento de sus vidas.

"Por favor, déjenos ayudarle." dijo la oficial de manera gentil.

"No, no pueden hacer nada. Nadie puede detener al líder del MZLN. El es mucho mas poderoso de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar." dijo el depredador, quien sentía mucha culpa por lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunto Nick, confundido al escuchar la respuesta de la pantera. El y Judy intercambiaron miradas al escuchar lo que dijo Clawswift."El va a hacer que todo lo que conocemos cambie para siempre. No hay forma de evitarlo." dijo la pantera de manera tétrica. Judy se quedo pensando al escuchar las palabras de Clawswift.

"Tendrá que venir con nosotros a la estación para poder decirnos todo lo que sabe al respecto." dijo la oficial, quien observo que la mirada de Clawswift se torno en una de pánico. Algo muy raro esta pasando aquí. Ambos oficiales observaron a la familia, conformada por el padre, la madre, y quince hijos. Judy se acerco a la familia para asegurarse de que todos se encontraran bien.

"¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto Judy con preocupación.

"Si, gracias a dios." dijo la madre, abrazando al bebe que cargaba en sus brazos.

Los guardias de seguridad apuntaban sus pistolas cargadas con dardos tranquilizantes, preparados por si Clawswift hacia algo. El pantera dejo de apuntar su arma hacia la familia de conejos, y al escuchar lo que la oficial le dijo, el corrió hacia la salida del centro comercial, golpeando a los guardias que se interponían en su camino. Esto se iba a poner feo.

"No puede ser. No se preocupen, pronto vendrán mas oficiales para poder ayudarles" le dijo Judy a los padres de familia."¡Rápido Nick!¡Tenemos que evitar que escape!" le dijo la oficial a su compañero, corriendo hacia donde se dirigía la pantera. _"Aquí la oficial Judy Hopps. Tenemos un 1080 en progreso en el centro comercial Galerías Zootopia. Necesitamos refuerzos y varias ambulancias para ayudar a las víctimas. Cambio y fuera."_ dijo Judy con mucha prisa.

Nick corría a su lado a mucha prisa para detener al pantera."¡Zanahorias!¡¿Que es lo que tienes pensado hacer?!" exclamo el zorro. Judy miro a su compañero de manera audaz, y luego le respondió."¡Una persecución zorro tonto!¡Recuerda las clases de la academia!" le dijo la conejo a Nick, quienes esquivaban a los animales que estaba en el camino.

Clawswift empujaba a los animales que se interponían en su camino hacia la salida. El corría con todas sus fuerzas al ver que los dos oficiales lo perseguían. _"¡Rayos!¡Si me detienen estoy acabado!"_ pensó el pantera de manera alarmada. El líder del MZLN era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para castigar a los miembros del grupo si fallaban en algo, por mas pequeño que el error fuese.

Garra de Acero era el peor animal que jamas ha existido. Y lo peor es que nadie lo ha visto en persona. Solamente una persona lo ha visto directamente, y ese era el animal que los había recibido en la casa del Distrito Forestal.

Ambos oficiales perseguían rápidamente al pantera; Nick se había puesto sus gafas de sol para poder ver mejor al criminal que se escapaba, ya que ver a oscuras le daba ventaja. El observo que Clawswift se acerco a una multitud para esconderse de ellos.

"El esta esta escondido en esa multitud de animales." dijo el zorro señalando hacia el grupo de animales, corriendo lo mas rápido que el podía. El y Judy corrieron hacia donde estaba la multitud. Nick miraba con sus gafas que el se había escondido en una tienda, y de repente la radio de Judy sonó. _"Aquí el oficial Mudland, los refuerzos van en camino. Llegaremos en siete minutos."_ dijo la voz del oficial en la radio de la conejo.

"El entro a esa tienda de Zootopian Eagle¡Vamos!" dijo Nick de manera exaltada. La situación al fin se había puesto interesante para el zorro. Los dos oficiales corrieron hacia la tienda, mientras que varios guardias de seguridad buscaban al pantera por todo el centro comercial. Varios animales estaban curiosos por saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Clawswift se escondió en la tienda de ropa al ver que estaba llena de animales, aprovechando que había varias rebajas. El logro ver que los dos oficiales habían entrado en la tienda, y decidió caminar por el local para poder salir sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

"Nick, creo que lo mejor será separarnos." le dijo a su compañero, quien le dio una mirada dudosa."Confía en mi, solo hazlo." le dijo al zorro, quien de manera algo reluctante hizo caso a lo que Judy dijo."Espero que esto funcione, Zanahorias." le dijo Nick a la conejo mientras caminaba hacia la otra parte de la tienda, la cual era algo grande.

Judy camino por los pies de varios animales, tratando de escuchar algún ruido que Clawswift hiciera. El pantera caminaba cerca de varios elefantes para bloquear la mirada de los dos oficiales.

Nick, quien aun traía puestos sus gafas de sol, camino un poco hacia una multitud, y noto al grupo de elefantes, y lo encontró."¡Zanahorias!¡Ya lo encontré!" dijo el zorro de manera nada sutil. El pantera escucho la voz del oficial, y corrió hacia la salida de la tienda. Judy escucho lo que le dijo su compañero y corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero, cuando vio a Clawswift correr hacia la salida del local, empujando a varios animales en el proceso.

Judy vio a Nick correr detrás del pantera, y el se detuvo al verla parada ahí.

"¡Rápido Zanahorias!¡Se nos va a escapar!" le dijo a la conejo con mucha prisa. Los dos oficiales salieron de la tienda, y continuaron la persecución. Nick y Judy corrían lo mas rápido que podían, esquivando a varios animales que estaban en el camino. Los guardias de seguridad intentaban detener a Clawswift, pero el los empujaba.

"¡Los refuerzos ya se están tardando!" dijo Nick, corriendo al lado de su amiga."¡Llegaran pronto!" exclamo la oficial, viendo que Clawswift se deslizaba por los sujetadores de las escaleras eléctricas que llevaban a la planta baja del centro comercial; la salida se encontraba no tan cerca de ahí.. Ella vio esto, y pensó en algo que ella había aprendido en la academia. Ella recordaba que utilizaba su salto para lograr ciertas actividades que otros animales no podían hacer. Ella tiene una idea. Ella miro que del techo del centro comercial colgaban varias pancartas, y algunas llegaban a tocar el suelo de la planta baja de manera continua.

"¡Nick, quiero me le lances hacia esa pancarta!" le dijo a su amigo, señalando a la pancarta que llegaba al suelo de la planta baja. Nick se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar esto."¡Estas demente Judy!¡Podrías terminar herida!" le dijo a su amiga con preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Clawswift no podía correr muy bien ya que había muchos animales en el centro comercial. El quería ya salir del centro comercial, pero la manada de animales se lo impedía. Esto era perfecto para Nick y Judy. El zorro no estaba seguro de lo que el iba a hacer, pero tenia que intentarlo. Las escaleras estaban llenas de animales, por lo que quizás la idea de su amiga era la mejor, por las descabellada que fuera.

"Bien, aquí voy." dijo Judy, mientras dejaba que Nick la cargara. Ella no pesaba mucho, para suerte del zorro."¿Lista?" le pregunto a Judy, quien rápidamente le respondió."Si, lo estoy." dijo de manera determinada."Judy, ten mucho cuidado." le dijo a su amiga con preocupación. Con un respiro profundo, el camino hacia el barandal del segundo piso, y con mucha fuerza el lanzo a Judy hacia la pancarta mas cercana.

 _"Ojalá que esto funcione."_ pensó Nick mientras veía como Judy logro sujetarse de la pancarta con mucha fuerza. Ella no le tenia miedo a las alturas, ella no tenia porque, y miro hacia abajo. Ella vio que Clawswift estaba atrapado en una multitud de animales, mientras que varios guardias de seguridad se acercaban hacia donde estaba la pantera.

Ella lentamente bajo por la pancarta, con mucho cuidado para que ella no cayera al suelo. Ella lentamente se balanceo hacia la otra pancarta, lentamente bajando hacia donde estaba Clawswift. Nick, por su parte, bajaba hacia la planta baja usando las escaleras eléctricas. Era tedioso, pero no tenia otra opción. El observaba como su compañera bajaba hacia donde estaba el pantera, quien no sospechaba de lo que sucedía.

Nick se quedo observando lo que su compañera estaba haciendo, impresionado por esto, al igual que la gente en el piso donde el estaba que miraba esto. Todos la reconocieron como la Oficial Judy Hopps.

Ella, al ver que la multitud de animales por fin estaba avanzado, lo que hizo que ella tuviera que apurarse para poder arrestar al pantera. Ella termino bajando en la cabeza de un hipopótamo. Judy rápidamente salto hacia la cabeza de un león, y luego a la de un elefante, saltando con mucha fuerza para lograr llegar a cada una de las cabezas.

Nick corría lo mas rápido que podía hacia donde estaba el pantera, listo para poder hacer al arresto, cuando vio a Judy saltar sobre las cabezas de los animales. Ella si que tenia planes muy locos la mayoría de las veces. Nick decidió deslizarse por el barandal de las escalera eléctricas para llegar lo mas pronto posible hacia donde estaba el pantera. Varios animales vieron lo que el estaba haciendo, y algunos grabaron esto con sus teléfonos celulares.

Varios guardias de seguridad se detuvieron al lado de Nick, y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos."¡Esa conejo esta loca!" exclamo uno de los guardias, una oveja. Nick sonrío al ver esto, y le respondió de manera no tan directa al guardia."No, ella tiene un plan,¡vamos!¡Tenemos que detener al pantera!" le dijo el zorro a los guardias, quienes siguieron al oficial, el cual se dirigía a las escaleras eléctricas.

Judy vio que se acercaba hacia el pantera, y finalmente llego hacia su cabeza. Clawswift sintió el peso extra en cabeza, y luego escucho una voz muy familiar."Señor Clawswift, usted queda detenido por intento de asesinato en vía publica. Usted tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que usted diga será usada en su contra. Si usted no tiene un abogado se le otorgara uno." dijo la oficial, mientras que el pantera, rendido, dejo que el fuera esposado, pero no por la conejo, sino por Nick, quien había llegado justo a tiempo al lugar.

Varios animales que observaban lo que sucedía aplaudían. Esto era lo que mas necesitaba el Departamento de Policía en estos momentos; ser respetado por los animales de Zootopia. Featherson ha estado muy cerca de dañar la imagen del Departamento con sus palabrerías. Judy y Nick sonrieron al escuchar los aplausos de los animales; esto los hacia sentir mucho mejor.

El caso se ha estado poniendo peor, y lo que mas necesitaban ahora era que se sintieran aliviados. Ella observo que varios oficiales habían llegado hacia donde ellos estaban parados.

"Buenas tardes, que bueno que deciden visitarnos, oficial Katswright. Hicimos todo el trabajo por ustedes." dijo Nick de manera sarcástica a la oficial de policía leopardo, quien había camino hacia donde ellos estaban. La oficial le dio una mirada algo seria al zorro al escuchar su sarcasmo, pero a Nick no le importo mucho.

"¿Así que hubo un un 1080? Por suerte nada malo paso. El Batallón de Operaciones Especiales se encuentre ocupado con un asunto que esta sucediendo en Happytown, pero ustedes lo hicieron bien. Las médicos ya vienen hacia acá para que se aseguren de que todos estén bien." dijo la oficial, mirando a Judy.

La conejo se quedo pensando en lo que el pantera les había dicho antes de que comenzara la persecución. Ella observaba como los demás oficiales se llevaban a Clawswift hacia la salida para luego llevarlo a la estación."Aun no entiendo." murmuro Judy, mientras que la leopardo volteo a mirarla al escuchar esto."¿Que cosa?" pregunto la oficial leopardo.

Nick había terminado de platicar con Mudland sobre lo que había sucedido y del plan loco de Judy para atrapar al pantera, y camino hacia donde su compañera y la oficial Katswright estaban."Ya se encargaran de interrogarlo cuando lleguen a la estación." dijo el oficial zorro, mirando a su compañera. El se quedo un poco perplejo al ver la mirada de su amiga."¿Que sucede Zanahorias?" le pregunto el oficial a la conejo.

"Clawswift había dicho que el líder del MZLN iba a cambiar todo.¿Que significa esto?" se preguntaba la conejo, mirando a Nick y a Katswright. Eso era algo nuevo; ni siquiera Spottswoode lo menciono en su interrogatorio, de acuerdo a la información que le dio Bogo. Esto era muy extraño. Justo antes de que ella le pudiese decir algo a los dos oficiales, la familia de conejos camino a un lado de ellos, y algunos de los niños fueron a abrazarla a ella y a Nick. Esto era una sorpresa muy grata, a decir verdad. Katswright sonrío al ver esto.

Los padres de los niños llegaron al lugar a calmarlos."Muy bien, dejen ya a los oficiales, se ve que han tenido mucha acción por hoy." dijo el padre, alejando a sus niños de Judy, la madre haciendo lo mismo con Nick. Después de alejar a los mas de catorce hijos que ellos tenían, ellos hablaron con los dos oficiales."Lo sentimos mucho, pero los niños se emocionan mucho siempre. Soy el señor William Bunnyfield, y ella es mi esposa Sarah, mucho gusto." dijo el conejo padre de familia, y su esposa saludo a los dos oficiales con un "mucho gusto".

"Gracias por habernos salvado, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si ese sujeto le hubiera hecho algo a nuestros hijos." dijo la madre, sonriendo un poco. La patrulla que se llevaba a Clawswift ya se había marchado hacia la estación, pero otras dos patrullas aparte de la de Judy y Nick se habían quedado en el lugar para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control. Varios médicos habían llegado al centro comercial para ver que la familia no tuviese heridas, y unos reporteros de ZNN habían llegado al lugar.

"No hay de que, es nuestro trabajo mantener segura a la ciudad." dijo Judy con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella, sin embargo, aun tenia muchas preocupaciones por lo que estaba sucediendo con el caso.

"Quisiéramos quedarnos a platicar con ustedes por mas tiempo, pero tenemos que hacer una cosa muy urgente ahora. Nos halaga mucho que se sientan agradecidos por lo que hicimos, realmente se los agradecemos mucho." dijo Nick, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañera. Judy y Nick se despidieron de la familia, los niños sacudiendo sus manos muy fuerte. Era bueno ser bueno.

Katswright acompañaba a los dos oficiales a la salida del centro comercial, y les pregunto hacia donde se dirigían ahora."¿Adonde van ahora?¿Van a ir investigar sobre el MZLN?" preguntaba la leopardo mientras miraba a Judy."No, lo creas o no, iremos a hablar con Alan Thomas Featherson II." dijo la oficial, sorprendiendo un poco a una oficial que casi no se sorprendía por algo."¿El Director General del Grupo Financiero de Zootopia?¿Porque?" pregunto la leopardo a la conejo, pero en su lugar Nick le respondió, poniendo en sus ojos sus gafas del sol al salir del centro comercial.

"Si, el mismo. Hemos descubierto, con ayuda de un viejo amigo, que el automóvil que uso Spottswood había sido robado aquí, y era propiedad del señor Featherson, y creemos que lo mejor seria hacerle unas preguntas para que nos deje todo en claro." dijo el zorro. Katswright, así como los demás oficiales, se había dado cuenta de lo tan amigos que el zorro y la conejo eran. Era algo muy peculiar, ya que era bien sabido que las dos especies eran enemigos naturales. Muchas cosas han cambiado para bien en Zootopia desde el incidente de los Aulladores, pero como estaban las cosas quizás eso cambiaría de nuevo.

"¿No podrías hacer las preguntas a los habitantes del Distrito Forestal por nosotros?¿Por favor?" le dijo a la oficial, pero ella le dio una respuesta que no era la esperada."Me gustaría hacerlo, pero a mi y a Mudland nos han asignado junto a otros oficiales vigilar las protestas del PUPZ. Lo siento." dijo la leopardo, viendo que la conejo le dio una mirada de decepción a su compañero.

"Vean el lado positivo, hablaran con el señor Featherson, lo cual es algo que también podría ser útil. Bueno, tengo que irme, los veo luego en la estación." dijo Katswright, caminando hacia su patrulla. Nick y Judy caminaron hacia el vehículo; el zorro, al ver el estado de animo de su amiga, decidió decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, a Featherson se le caerán las plumas cuando nos escuche." dijo el zorro con su usual sonrisa, entrando a la patrulla. Judy entro a vehículo, lo prendió.

Era hora de visitar a Featherson.

* * *

 _"He pensado mucho en los eventos que sucedieron hace un año. Me arrepiento mucho por las acciones que cometí, pero todo fue por el bien común. Yo quería simplemente asegurar el bienestar de los ciudadanos de Zootopia. Me siento muy mal por los eventos recientes que han sucedido en mi querida ciudad."_ Alan miraba en su computador el discurso que había dado Lionheart no hace mucho. El no había tenido tiempo para poder ver el discurso que el ex alcalde había dado, y ahora ya estaba libre para poder verlo.

Alan se había dado cuenta de las palabras falsas del anterior alcalde sin mucha dificultad. El era bueno para darse cuenta de los políticos. El sonreía al ver como los animales se tomaban muy a pecho sus palabras. Pobres ilusos, todo volvería a ser lo mismo si el es puesto de nuevo en el cargo. Era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran en la ciudad, y si era posible, en todo el país.

Ya era tiempo de que todos vieran lo peligroso que los depredadores eran. El iba a convertir en alcalde cueste lo que cueste. Nadie iba a detenerlo para poder lograr su objetivo. Ademas, era una promesa que le había hecho a su padre cuando el falleció. El le había prometido que se convertiría en el alcalde de Zootopia, un sueño que su padre también había querido cumplir.

El continuo viendo en discurso, tomando un poco del mejor vino que había en la ciudad. Esto se ponía muy interesante. El león continuo su discurso de manera calmada. _"Belloteare logro engañarnos a todos con su actitud disfrazada, ella fingió ser una persona inocente, cuando ella realmente era un monstruo. Yo, sin embargo, la perdono por todo lo que ha hecho. Yo no soy alguien que le tenga odio a alguien solo por sus acciones. Si ella decide redimirse eso seria lo mejor para todos."_ dijo el ex alcalde, observando a los reporteros desde las rejas de su celda.

Todo el mundo le hizo muchas preguntas al león, y le respondió la pregunta a un puerco espin."¿Si?¿Cual es su pregunta?" pregunto el ex alcalde al reportero, quien apuntaba con su micrófono todo lo que el le iba a responder."¿Que opina sobre los grupos activistas que han comenzado a tener importancia desde el incidente de los Aulladores?" pregunto el reportero rápidamente.

Las cámaras se enfocaron en el ex alcalde, quien se quedo pensando por un momento en lo que iba a responderle a la prensa. Featherson lentamente tomaba su vino, esperando la respuesta del león. Esto se iba a poner muy interesante; al fin iba a escuchar su opinión acerca de su grupo activista. Lionheart por fin respondió después de varios segundos.

 _"Creo que es una irresponsabilidad por parte del señor Featherson por dejar que su grupo cause ataques hacia los depredadores. Pero, cabe destacar que PUPZ es la menor preocupación que el Consejo de la Ciudad. La mayor preocupación que deberían de tener ahora es el MZLN, ellos si son peligrosos."_ dijo Lionheart, respondiendo la pregunta del periodista. Esto dejo sorprendido al pavo real. El pesaba que iba a atacar a su grupo, pero en vez de eso el león le dio mas importancia al MZLN.

Esto era algo muy bueno. Si Lionheart no le daba una gran importancia a PUPZ, entonces el podía tomar ventaja de esto. Antes de que el pudiese acabar de ver la conferencia en su computador, la voz de su secretaria sonó en el altavoz de su escritorio.

 _"Señor Featherson, una oficial de policía desea verlo."_ dijo la roedora de manera monótona. El ave se quedo intrigado al escuchar esto."¿Una oficial de policía?¿Cual es su nombre?" pregunto el pavo real de manera un poco molesta a su secretaria. Unos momentos después, Ratzinger le respondió a Thomas. _"Su nombre es Judy Hopps."_ respondió la secretaria.

Alan se quedo erizado al escuchar este nombre.¿Así que la oficial de policía se había atrevido a venir aquí? Esa conejo si que tenia mucho valor, sobre todo después de lo que el le dijo en la estación no hace mucho tiempo."¿Un zorro le acompaña?" pregunto Featherson. El no iba a dejar que un depredador entrara a su oficina. _"Si. Dijo que se llamaba Nicholas Wilde."_ respondió la secretaria.

Después de unos momentos de pensar en que hacer, el le dio una respuesta a la roedora."Deje que solo entre la oficial Hopps. Dígale que pase." dijo de manera calmada. El zorro iba a tener que quedarse afuera. El cerro la pestaña en la que el estaba viendo el video de Lionheart, y se preparo para recibir a la oficial. Debía de ser algo muy importante si quería hablar con el. El termino de beber su vino, y se levanto hacia el baño de su oficina para arreglar su plumaje. Esto se iba a poner muy interesante.

* * *

"¿Este es el lugar?"

Pregunto Nick mientras el y Judy salían de la patrulla. Ellos se estacionaron fueran del rascacielos que servia de sede para el Grupo Financiero de Zootopia, ubicado en el distrito financiero de la ciudad. Ellos se encontraban en la parte del distrito en la que la mayoría de los bancos y grupos financieros tenían sus sedes. El edificio era uno de los mas altos de toda Zootopia, y también uno de los mas modernos.

La torre fue construida entre 1978 y 1983, luego de que se decidiera cambiar la sede del GFZ de la Plaza Sahara al Distrito Financiero. Era una torre de Estilo Internacional, ya que ese era un estilo de diseño que le llamaba mucho la atención al difunto Alan Thomas Featherson I.

Los dos oficiales caminaron hacia la entrada, y vieron que arriba de esta había un letrero que decía "Grupo Financiero de Zootopia". En la entrada del edificio, había un letrero que decía:"Solo atendemos a presas." Si, este definitivamente era el lugar.

Los dos oficiales caminaron hacia la gran recepción de la torre, donde fueron recibidos por un ratón hembra con anteojos. Ella sonrió y comenzó a darle la bienvenida a Judy, pero cuando vio a Nick dejo se sonreír. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" pregunto la secretaria en una voz chillona, dejando en claro que ella le estaba hablando a Judy y no al zorro."Estamos aquí para ver al señor Featherson.¿Esta el aquí?" pregunto la conejo mientras se detenía frente al escritorio. La roedora dio una mirada de disgusto mientras que Nick se inclinaba en el escritorio relativamente grande para el ratón, con su usual sonrisa engreida.

Ella giro sus ojos hacia la conejo para responderle."¿Tiene alguna cita? El señor Featherson se encuentra muy ocupado, en especial por las noticias recientes." respondió la secretaria, pensando que eso seria suficiente como para que se fueran los dos oficiales."No lo necesitamos." dijo Nick, apuntando con su dedo la placa en su pecho."El señor Emplumado puede tener información que sea importante para dichos casos, lo que significa que nos pone arriba de necesitar una cita." Nick continuo sonriendo, haciendo que la secretaria se le quedara viendo."¿Esta el si o no señorita?" pregunto Judy mientras saltaba un poco hacia el escritorio, dandole a la ratón una mirada fija. A pesar de que la conejo no era tan grande, incluso mas la roedora, su mirada era feroz, y la secretaria se quedo quieta por un momento.

Lo mejor era hacer caso a lo que los oficiales decían, ella no quería problemas. Ella se acerco hacia el altavoz, y se comunico con Featherson a través de el. Después de unos minutos de hablar con el empresario, ella dejo pasar a Judy, pero solo a ella."Solo puede pasar usted, su compañero no puede entrar a la oficina del señor Featherson." dijo la secretaria.

Nick, al escuchar esto, dejo de sonreír. Judy miro a su amigo con una mirada de preocupación al ver que su sonrisa se detuvo."No te preocupes Nick, si quieres puedes esperar en la patrulla." dijo la oficial, sonriendo de manera gentil; ella no quería que su amigo se sintiera mal estando aquí. El zorro se quedo mirando a su compañera por unos momentos, y sonrío de manera calmada al escuchar a su compañera.

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, ve. Consigue toda la información que puedas sobre el señor Emplumado." dijo Nick con una sonrisa relajada mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga. El había estado esperando esto. Alguien como Featherson no podía ver a un depredador ni aunque lo forzaran a hacerlo. El odiaba que todavía estas cosas pasaran. El zorro miro a Judy una vez mas, y camino hacia la patrulla.

Judy dio un suspiro, y camino hacia el elevador. Ella se sentía algo nerviosa por hablar con Featherson, pero ella tenia que confrontarlo si quería resolver este caso de una vez por todas.

* * *

El elevador llego al ultimo piso de la torre, donde se encontraba la oficina del señor Featherson. La puerta de la oficina era de una madera muy fina, quizás de roble, con un diseño clásico y elegante. Un contraste con la modernidad del pasillo final de la torre. Ella toco la puerta, ansiosa. Y repentinamente, la puerta fue abierta. Ella fue recibida por Featherson en persona. El iba vestido con un traje de oficina muy elegante y fino. El definitivamente era alguien con un gusto por la buena ropa.

El pavo real tenia una sonrisa amable en su rostro, mirando a la oficial de policía."Buenas tardes, señorita Hopps, estaba esperándola. Por favor, pase." dijo el ave de manera elegante, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad para que la oficial entrara. La conejo entro lentamente a la oficina de Featherson, y luego el cerro la puerta de la habitación. Ella observo la oficina del empresario por unos momentos, admirando el diseño moderno y clásico de la oficina. La gran ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio daba una gran vista de la ciudad y mas allá de ella.

"Siéntese, por favor." dijo el pavo real, caminando hacia su escritorio, sentándose en su silla tradicional. Judy se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio, saltando para poder sentarse.

"Bien, ya que estamos listos,¿que es lo que se le ofrece?" dijo el pavo real de manera calmada. Judy rápidamente le respondió."Vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre algunos asuntos que quizás le sean de interés." respondió la oficial, mirando de manera fija al ave. Alan se quedo algo intrigado por esto, y sentía curiosidad por saber de que asuntos se le querían preguntar.

Si era sobre evasión de impuestos y corrupción en el Grupo Financiero pues no era necesario que ella tuviese que venir, ya que el era alguien muy respetuoso de la ley, y se aseguraba de que nadie en sus compañías hiciera actos que estuvieran fuera de la ley."¿Que asuntos?" le pregunto a la oficial de policía. Judy miro al empresario y le respondió.

"Bueno, como vera, en los últimos días varios ataques han sucedido en la ciudad, y uno de ellos involucro una persecución vehicular en la que yo y mi compañero participamos. Y después de investigar mucho, encontramos que el vehículo estaba registrado a su nombre." Al escuchar esto, Alan abrió muy bien sus ojos."¿Cual era el modelo del automóvil?" le pregunto a la oficial.

"Era un Ford Steed, el modelo del vehículo es del año 1986." le respondió la conejo al empresario. Alan le respondió a la oficial para poder explicarle esto."Ya me acorde del automóvil. Era de mi padre. El me lo dio a mi cuando cumplí veintinueve años. El dijo que el auto significaba mucho para el, ya que era su favorito." dijo Alan de manera gentil, mientras que Judy rápidamente sacaba su cuadernillo para anotar todo lo que el le decía."¿Donde fue que lo vio por ultima vez?" pregunto la oficial.

"Fue cuando fui a comprar unas cosas a Galerías Zootopia. Tuve que volver en taxi a mi hogar." respondió el pavo real, volteando a ver a la ciudad desde la ventana de su oficina. Judy miro algunas fotografías que estaban en el escritorio del señor Featherson, y una de ellas llamo mucho su atención. Era la foto de una pavo real y una niña pequeña. Debian de ser la familia del señor Fetaherson."¿Cree que las acciones de su grupo son las correctas?" pregunto de manera seria al empresario.

Alan dio un suspiro cuando escucho esta pregunta. El sabia que lo que su grupo hacia lo correcto para que la sociedad estuviera segura, e inmediatamente le respondió a la oficial, sin voltear a verle."Mi grupo hace lo mejor para todos. Ademas, el MZLN es mucho peor que el PUPZ, hasta Lionheart dijo eso." dijo el ave de manera estoica.

Judy anoto esto, y decidió hacerle una pregunta que quizás le iba a resultar incomoda."¿Como ha estado su familia señor Featherson?" El pavo real se quedo muy quieto al escuchar la pregunta."Bien, pero no puedo visitarla todos los días. Aprovecho cada instante que estoy con mi amada familia." respondió el ave de manera fría."¿Su esposa sabe sobre lo de su auto?" pregunto Judy.

"Shanti no lo sabe. No quiero que ella lo sepa, ella se enojaría mucho si se enterara." dijo Alan de manera algo incomoda. Fue una sorpresa que la oficial mencionara a su familia. Judy, al ver que el pavo real no se sentía cómodo al escuchar preguntas sobre su familia, decidió hacerle preguntas que no tuviesen que ver con ella."¿Porque odia a los depredadores?" pregunto la conejo, mirando la ventana de la oficina.

"Porque así es como mi familia los ha visto. Con odio. Yo los odio porque ellos me han quitado muchas cosas de mi." dijo Alan de manera estoica, volteando su silla para ver a la oficial."Ademas, yo he investigado mucho a su compañero, el señor Wilde. Y al parecer el era un estafador. Muchos zorros viven de estafar a los animales, como usted sabe." dijo Fetaherson mientras le daba una mirada algo severa a la oficial. Ella casi se enojaba al escuchar las palabras del ave.

"Pero ahora ya no. Gracias a Nick muchos zorros han dejado de estafar para conseguir un trabajo honesto." le dijo Judy a Featherson, intentado no enojarse. Alan noto que sus orejas estaban bajando un poco, y se levanto del sillón para servirse una copa de vino."Si, pero solo porque decidieron imitar a un zorro que decidió convertiste en policía. Yo no soy alguien malo, si usted piensa eso. Solo es mi forma de pensar, fui educado con esa mentalidad. Recuerde a Dawn Bellwether, ella también pensaba así." dijo el pavo real, mirando a la conejo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla."Perdone mis modales,¿no desea algo de tomar?" le dijo a la oficial de manera calmada.

"No, gracias. Pero,¿porque?¿Porque odia a los depredadores si hay muchos que son buenos?"

Alan bebía de su vino mientras escuchaba la pregunta de la conejo. El bebió un poco mas, y por fin respondió a la interrogante de la oficial de policía."Mi padre...Mi padre fue el que me enseño todo lo malo sobre los depredadores. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida que me han enseñado la verdad sobre los depredadores." explico el ave, mirando a Judy con un rostro algo triste.

"Señor Featherson, honestamente, yo pienso que un pensamiento como ese ha arruinado la vida de muchos animales. Yo siempre he soñado con hacer un mundo mejor, y creo que es tiempo de cambiar de mentalidad." dijo Judy de manera honesta, mirando al pavo real. Alan ya no quería ver a esta oficial por mas tiempo.

"Señorita Hopps, gracias por la visita, pero creo que debe de irse. Tengo que ir a una junta importante en una hora." dijo el pavo real, caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina. Ella de manera reluctante se levanto de la silla, y camino hacia la salida. Antes de que ella saliera de la oficina, el señor Fetaherson le dijo algo muy peculiar.

"Usted y yo somos los dos sobrevivientes. Sobrevivientes a un mundo de depredadores." dijo el pavo real de manera calmada, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina con algo de prisa."¿Eso que significa?" pregunto Judy, mirando a Featherson mientras llegaba a la puerta."Que nosotros somos de los pocos que han logrado sobrevivir en este mundo que cambia constantemente, señorita Hopps. Gracias por su visita, de todas formas." dijo el pavo real. El saco del bolsillo una tarjeta que tenia un numero en ella."Tenga, por si quiere estar en contacto conmigo." dijo el pavo real de manera amable.

Judy salió de la oficina, y Alan lentamente cerro la puerta de la habitación. La conejo se sentía algo incomoda por todo lo que sucedió. El señor Featherson será alguien que tenia unos ideales no muy correctos que digamos. El elevador llego al primer piso, y ella camino hacia la patrulla. Ella entro al vehículo, y vio que Nick estaba usando su teléfono celular.

"¿Como te fue Zanahorias?" pregunto el zorro, volteando a ver a su amiga."No lo se, quizás bien. Obtuve mucha información importante sobre el señor Featherson, pero el no dijo mucho sobre los hechos que han estado sucediendo." le respondió a su amigo, quien bajo la ventana de la puerta de su lado. Ella encendió el auto, y marcharon hacia la estación para hacer el papeleo del día.

Mañana iba a haber mucho de que hablar con el Jefe Bogo.

* * *

N/A: Y aquí esta, el quinto capitulo de esta historia. En este capitulo quería hablar mas de Alan, para poder dejar un poco mas en claro sus motivaciones. Su familia jugara un rol importante, pero no por ahora. La persecución fue algo difícil de escribir, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)

SOUNDTRACK:

La persecución en el centro comercial:

watch?v=lvBjM7tMi1M

La reunión:

watch?v=erdibleoZf8


	6. Capitulo 6: Licencia Para Matar

Capítulo 6: Licencia Para Matar

* * *

Judy y Nick volvieron al departamento después de llenar el papeleo del día. Era algo tedioso, pero era algo que tenían que hacer casi todos los días. Los dos entraron el edificio, cansados de todo lo que ha sucedido durante el día. Nick miraba a su amiga con preocupación mientras ellos subían las escaleras. Ella le había dicho todo lo que Featherson le dijo.

"Ese sujeto esta mas loco de lo que creí." dijo el zorro, caminando a un lado de su compañera y amiga. El zorro se sintió incomodo al escuchar lo que Judy le dijo en la patrulla."No puedo creer que su padre le haya enseñado cosas así. Pero, aun no entiendo porque el no tomo relevancia durante el incidente de los Aulladores." le dijo Nick a la conejo.

"Quizás el no quería ser el centro de atención durante el incidente. Ademas, el nunca me dijo nada al respecto sobe si esto involucrado en los hechos. Se ve que el es alguien que no habla mucho." dijo Judy, caminando al lado de Nick. Era algo extraño, considerando el hecho de que el estaba a favor de Bellwether, así como que ella fuese liberada de prision.

"Si. Pero, yo ya quiero descansar Zanahorias, mañana será un día mucho mas cansado. Que bueno que Bogo no se dio cuenta de que estábamos en la estación. Algo muy raro. Quizás estaba ocupado con Clawswift." dijo Judy, mirando a su amigo con algo de cansancio. Nick también estaba muy cansado, pero el quería hacer algo antes de ir a descansar. El acaba de tener una idea.

"Sabes que,¿porque mejor no pasas a mi apartamento a cenar algo?" pregunto el zorro de manera relajada. Judy se quedo congelada al escuchar lo que su amigo le dijo. Sus orejas bajaron hacia su espalda, y miro a su amigo de manera un poco intrigada."¿Por que?" le pregunto de manera algo tímida a su amigo, quien simplemente la miro con una sonrisa amigable.

"Porque la verdad hace mucha hambre, no hemos comido mucho en todo el día. Ademas, quiero que ahora tu vayas a mi apartamento. Vamos, yo hago la cena." dijo Nick de manera gentil, mientras que en sus patas el sujetaba sus gafas de sol. El las usaba para poder ver mejor, ya que esa era una desventaja de los zorros; no tenían una buena vista normal, pero si una excelente visión nocturna.

El zorro se puso las gafas mientras el y Judy se encontraban parados las escaleras del apartamento. Ella se encontraba indecisa en si aceptar su oferta o no. Ella busco su teléfono celular para ver la hora. Sus ojos púrpuras vieron los ojos verdes de Nick, pensando en una respuesta a la propuesta de su amigo. El nunca la había invitado a su departamento, aunque siempre ha tenido ganas de hacerlo.

"Déjame pensarlo." le dijo a su amiga, viendo el pasillo en el que estaba su departamento. Ella quería descansar; el día había sido uno de mucho trabajo, y la persecución en el centro comercial lo hizo mucho mas duro de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, era cierto de que no habían comido mucho durante el día. Nick era un gran amigo, y decirle que no seria grosero de su parte, así que ella acepto su propuesta.

"Esta bien zorro tonto, cenare contigo." dijo la conejo, sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo. Nick puso sus gafas de sol en su frente, y sonrío de manera engreida."Buena elección Zanahorias. Bien, es hora de ir a mis aposentos." dijo el zorro, relajado. Los dos amigos subieron hacia el piso de arriba, y caminaron hacia el departamento. Esto iba a ser algo interesante.

El busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su apartamento, y unos segundos después las encontró."Bienvenida a mi pequeño palacio, Zanahorias." dijo el zorro con estilo mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Los dos entraron a la habitación, y Nick prendió las luces del departamento de manera algo dramática. Judy admiro la habitación después de entrar al departamento.

Definitivamente era mucho mas grande que su apartamento, pero aun así era pequeño para un animal mas grande. Para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba en su mayoría ordenada, salvo unas cuantas latas de soda tiradas en el suelo."¿Que opinas de mi humilde hogar, Zanahorias?" pregunto el zorro, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Judy sonrío, y luego le respondió a su amigo."Esta bien, para ser de un zorro tonto. Solo tienes que poner la basura en su lugar." dijo la conejo en un tono algo burlón. El zorro se quito las gafas de sol, y las puso en una mesa al lado de su cama. Cerca de la cama había un sofá de medianas dimensiones, y frente a este había una mesa en la cual había un televisor de pantalla plana, pero no era muy grande. En la mesa cambien había un reproductor de discos Blu- Ray, y al lado de este había un altavoz para iPaws, así como un pequeño estéreo al lado del altavoz.

El cuarto en si tenia el mismo color que su apartamento, pero había una cuantas fotos colgando en la pared del departamento.

En una caja al lado de la mesa se podían ver varias películas guardadas. _"Ojalá que no se las haya comprado a Weaselton."_ pensó la coneja, sonriendo mientras miraba el departamento."Bien, toma asiento, y déjame preparar la cena." dijo el zorro, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento."¿Que vas a hacer de cenar?" pregunto Judy, mirando a su amigo, quien sacaba algunas cosas del pequeño refrigerador que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Nick saco una bolsa de panes de hamburguesa, y luego le respondió a su amiga."Una hamburguesa de insectos para mi, y para ti, ya que no puedes comer insectos, una ensalada, Zanahorias.." dijo el zorro mientras sacaba unas lechugas del refrigerador, y luego unas zanahorias. Esto hizo que Nick diera una risa entre dientes. Judy escucho la risa de su amigo, y volteo a ver de que se estaba riendo."¿De que te ríes, Nick?" dijo la conejo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual desapareció al ver lo que el zorro tenia en sus manos.

"Que gracioso, zorro tonto." dijo Judy con un rostro inexpresivo, mirando las zanahorias que Nick sujetaba. El zorro vio a su amiga, y termino de reír. Nick y Judy se llevaban muy bien como para que estas cosas les importaran mucho. Ellos se insultaban, pero como amigos, y los insultos incluso no eran tan fuertes. Había animales que tenían una mentalidad terrible todavía. Amaban criticar a los animales solo por algo tan pequeño como si era depredador o presa. Era algo muy idiota. Y estos grupos activistas que han surgido están haciendo las cosas mas complicadas para la sociedad de Zootopia.

Si todo el mundo dejara de pensar así seria muy bueno, pero desafortunadamente muchos fueron educados para odiar a ciertas especies por estereotipos que les fueron inculcados en la infancia. Ella al menos no era así, bueno, quizás su idea de llevar consigo el rociador de zorros no fue nada buena. Casi perdía a un gran amigo por ese rociador, y ahora se arrepiente de haberlo llevado consigo por la mayoría de la investigación de los Aulladores.

"¿Quieres escuchar algo de mientras preparo la cena?" le pregunto el zorro de manera cordial a su amiga. Judy pensó por unos momentos, y luego le respondió rápidamente."Si, estaría bien." dijo la conejo con una sonrisa en su rostro."¿Ves la caja de discos que esta al lado del televisor? Saca los discos y ponlos en la mesa. Pon el disco que vamos a escuchar en el estéreo que esta en la mesa. " dijo el zorro, prendiendo la pequeña estufa.

Judy se levanto del sofá, y camino hacia la mesa del escritorio para ponerla en la de la sala."¿Cual canción quieres escuchar?¿Tengo canciones de Michael Yakson, Berlin, Duran-Duran, Celine Lion, por mas que la odie, Shirley Sheepey, Curly Simon, Ha-ha, y no recuerdo cuales mas." dijo el zorro mientras cocinaba su hamburguesa de insectos.

Ella miro los discos por un momento y pensó en cual elegir para escuchar. Ella miro el álbum de la banda Ha-ha, y vio que el el titulo del álbum era "The Living Headlights", el cual formaba parte del soundtrack de la película del mismo nombre de la famosa saga de películas de espionaje, James Hound, la cual era una de las películas favoritas de Nick."¿Este esta bien?" le pregunto Judy, enseñándole el disco al zorro, quien casi terminaba de cocinar su hamburguesa."Esta bien, ponlo, Zanahorias." respondió Nick, poniendo su cena en un plato.

Judy sentía algo de curiosidad sobre de donde su amigo obtuvo tantos discos de música."¿Donde los conseguiste?" pregunto Judy, confundiendo al zorro con su pregunta."Me refiero a los discos." añadió la conejo, y Nick, le respondió después de entender mejor lo que ella le había preguntado."Mi madre me los dio como un regalo de cumpleaños, cuando cumplí seis. Ella era una gran amante de la música, y escuchaba las mejores canciones casi todos los días. Ella me regalo varios discos de sus canciones favoritas para que también se sintiera bien. Para que tuviera algo con que relajarme en los momentos en los que yo me sentía triste." dijo el zorro, sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a su amiga.

Judy miro a su amigo, y puso el disco en el estéreo. Apenas puso el disco, y la canción comenzó. Una melodía fantástica comenzó a sonar en el aparato, para el deleite de los dos amigos. Nick preparaba la ensalada de su amiga mientras escuchaba la canción, relajado. El silbaba la canción mientras preparaba la cena de Judy, quien estaba sentada en el sofá escuchando la canción.

 _Hey driver, where're we going_  
 _I swear my nerves are showing_  
 _Set your hopes up way too high_  
 _The living's in the way we die_

 _Comes the morning and the headlights fade away_  
 _Hundred thousand people...I'm the one they blame_  
 _I've been waiting long for one of us to say_  
 _Save the darkness, let it never fade away_  
 _In the living daylights_

 _All right, hold on tight now_  
 _It's down, down to the wire_  
 _Set your hopes up way too high_  
 _The living's in the way we die_

 _Comes the morning and the headlights fade in rain_  
 _Hundred thousand changes...everything's the same_  
 _I've been waiting long for one of us to say_  
 _Save the darkness, let it never fade away_  
 _In the living daylights_

 _Comes the morning and the headlights fade away_  
 _Hundred thousand people...I'm the one they frame_  
 _In the living daylights!_

La canción termino, y siguiente en el álbum, titulada Stay On These Roads. Nick camino hacia el sofá donde estaba sentada Judy, llevando en sus dos manos los platos con la cena, teniendo una sonrisa relajada en su rostro."La cena esta servida, Zanahorias." dijo el zorro de manera vagamente elegante, dandole el plato hondo en el que estaba la cena de su amiga.

"Muchas gracias, Nick." dijo la conejo en agradecimiento. Ambos escucharon la canción mientras cenaban.

 _The cold has a voice_  
 _It talks to me_  
 _Stillborn, by choice_  
 _It airs no need to hold_

 _Old man feels the cold..._  
 _Oh baby don't_  
 _'cause I've been told_

 _Stay on these roads_  
 _We shall meet, I know_  
 _Stay on...my love_  
 _We shall meet, I know_  
 _I know_

 _Where joy should reign_  
 _These skies restrain_  
 _'Shadow your love...'_  
 _The voice trails off again_

 _Old man feels the cold_  
 _Oh baby don't_  
 _'cause I've been told_

 _Stay on these roads_  
 _We shall meet, I know_  
 _Stay on...my love_  
 _You feel so weak, be strong_  
 _Stay on, stay on_  
 _We shall meet, I know_  
 _I know_  
 _I know, my love, I know_

 _Feel the cold_  
 _Winter's calling on my home..._

 _J_ udy termino de comer su ensalada, Nick terminando si hamburguesa de insectos un poco después de su amiga."¿Y como estuvo?¿Te gusto?" pregunto el zorro con curiosidad, bebiendo una soda de uva unos momentos después. La oficial se quedo pensando por unos momentos en lo que le iba a decir a Nick, y con un a sonrisa juguetona, ella le respondió.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba para un zorro tonto." Nick sonrío al escuchar su respuesta. El termino de beber su refresco, y fue a dejar los platos al fregadero, tirando las latas de soda en el bote de la basura. La canción termino, y Nick justo cuando Nick decidió cambiar de disco, el tuvo una idea."¿No quieres ver una película conmigo?" pregunto el zorro rápidamente.

Judy se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Nick le dijo. Ellos no han visto una película juntos; quizás la idea no sea tan mala después de todo, ademas, el le había invitado a cenar, y no podía decirle que no."¿Que película?" pregunto la conejo, mirando al zorro. Nick sonrío, y camino hacia la caja en la que estaban las películas, y escogió una película de espías.

"Una de James Hound, llamada The Living Daylights." dijo el zorro, enseñándole el disco Blu-ray a su amiga."Esta bien, pero después tendremos que descansar. Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir al Distrito Forestal." dijo Judy, mirando a Nick poner el disco en el reproductor de Blu-ray con una sonrisa relajada."Bien, solo esta película, Zanahorias." dijo el zorro mientras prendía el televisor con el control remoto.

"Esto se va a poner bueno." le dijo Nick a Judy, listos para ver la películas de espías.

* * *

Un avión militar volaba sobre las Montañas Rocallosas de Zootopia, sobre una base militar de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Zootopia. Dentro del avión se encontraban tres agentes del Servicio de Inteligencia de Zootopia, mejor conocido como SISZ, y el Jefe de la agencia, Miles Lynxester. El lince se levanto del asiento de su escritorio, y un soldado le puso un arnés de seguridad para que no fuera jalado fuera del avión cuando el compartimento de carga se abra en unos momentos. El le dio a los tres agentes la información de la misión que llevaran a cabo.

"Caballeros, tal vez esto sea un ejercicio en lo que concierne al Ministro de Defensa, pero para mi, es un motivo de orgullo que la sección 00 haya sido escogida para esta prueba. Su objetivo es penetrar las instalaciones de radar en las Montañas Rocallosas de Zootopia. La Seguridad Interna estará alerta para interceptarlos, pero se que no me fallaran. Buena suerte." Y después de que M dio la misión a los agentes, la puerta del compartimento de carga del avión se abrió.

Varios papeles del escritorio de M salieron volando de este cuando la cabina de carga fue abierta, y el lince camino rápidamente para que mas papeles no salieran volando."¡Que tonto soy!" se dijo M a si mismo. Al abrirse el compartimento, los tres agentes saltaron del avión hacia las instalaciones militares. Ellos no iban armados, solamente con un paracaídas, iban a requerir de sus habilidades para poder cumplir la misión.

En las afueras de las instalaciones, varios guardias armados con pistolas con balas de pintura esperaban a los tres agentes. Los agentes abrieron sus paracaídas cuando se acercaron a las montañas; el clima en si era calmado, sin vientos fuertes, lo que era muy conveniente para el ejercicio. Uno de los agentes, un pangolin, aterrizo a varios metros de la entrada de la base militar. Mientras tanto, oculto entre varias piedras de la nevada montaña, un depredador observaba como descendían los agentes del SISZ. El tenia una misión que completar, y lo iba a hacer.

Un soldado, una oveja, oculto entre la nieve de la montaña, vio al agente del Servicio de Inteligencia, y le disparo de manera sorpresiva. El pangolin dio un gruñido, molesto por haber sido descubierto tan pronto."Es el fin compañero estas fuera de esto." dijo el soldado, acercándose al agente para que le dijera su código 00 y su puesto en las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Mientras tanto, en otra are cercana, un agente había caído al fondo de un acantilado, e iba a tener que escalar para poder entrar a las instalaciones de radar. El, con un gancho para escalar, se preparo para subir el acantilado rocoso. Justo cuando el había comenzado a escalar, el depredador, un tigre, que había observado a los agentes caer en las montañas llego hacia el borde del acantilado, y saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones un lápiz y una hoja, dejando un mensaje que llamaría la atención del SISZ.

Un soldado cerdo que se había ocultado detrás de unas rocas cubiertas de nieve salió de su escondite, disparándole al tigre varias balas de pintura, pensando que el era un agente del SISZ."Estas muerto, compañero." dijo el soldado, caminando hacia el tigre, quien saco una pistola que tenia guardada en la gabardina que llevaba puesta, disparándole al soldado, muriendo al instante. El agente, un lobo, escucho lo que sucedía, y el tigre miro al agente de Servicio de Inteligencia. El le envío en mensaje que había escrito hace unos momentos al agente con un gancho, el cual se deslizo por la cuerda con la que estaba escalando el lobo.

Cuando el mensaje llego hacia donde el estaba, el lo leyó rápidamente el contenido del mensaje, y sintió miedo al leerlo. El tigre saco un cuchillo de su gabardina, y corto la cuerda de escalar del agente. El agente vio lo que sucedía, pero el no podía hacer nada mas para detener al tigre."¡No!" grito el lobo en desesperación, cayendo desde una gran altura al fondo de acantilado, muriendo al chochar contra las rocas de la montaña. El grito llama la atención de otro agente, un conejo, quien estaba escalando la montaña nevada. El bajo hacia un sendero para investigar lo que había sucedido. El camino hacia el lugar donde había caído su compañero. El estaba muerto. Se le hacia sospechoso al agente el porque el fue sido asesinado, y el observo el cuerpo del agente.

El lobo estaba muerto, definitivamente. Luego, el escucho el ruido de alguien siendo golpeado. El corrió hacia el origen de los golpes, y observo que un soldado había sido golpeado por el tigre. El rápidamente camino hacia el vehículo por el sendero, y un soldado que vigilaba el lugar, disparándole al conejo, pensando que el aun estaba haciendo la misión. El conejo esquivo al soldado, un cocodrilo, y salto por el borde del sendero hacia el techo del vehículo.

"¡Espera un segundo, estas muerto!" exclamo el soldado, el vehículo acelerando en el sendero. El agente saco un cuchillo que tenia guardado en un estuche en el cinturón de su pantalón, y rompió un poco el techo de tela del transporte. El asesino, al darse cuenta de esto, saco su pistola de su gabadian y disparo hacia el techo, intentando matar al conejo. Algunas balas pasaron cerca del agente, quien se deslizo hacia el borde del techo, y rápidamente entro por el agujero que hizo en el techo del vehículo, pero el asesino trato de evitar que lograra hacerle daño alguno.

El conejo logro golpear al asesino en la cara, pero el se no se rendía. En el sendero, había un puesto militar, y el camino era interrumpido por una reja. Un soldado, un ciervo, viendo que el vehículo se aproximaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba la reja, disparándole a la camioneta pensando que era parte del ejercicio. Las balas de pintura impactaron con el parabrisas del vehículo, pero no le hicieron nada a este.

El vehículo que iba a una velocidad muy rápida se llevo al soldado consigo por unos segundos, para luego caer en el suelo helado de la montaña. Un soldado que estaba en el puesto escucho lo que sucedía afuera, y agarro una ametralladora, disparando al vehículo en la parte trasera, La cajuela de este estaba al descubierto, y en ella había varias cajas que tenían en su interior explosivos. Por suerte, estos solo iban a explotar si entraban en contacto de manera brusca contra otro objeto.

El humo de las cajas inundaba el automóvil, mientras que el agente y el asesino luchaban por el control del vehículo militar. El conejo golpeaba con mucha fuerza al tigre, pero el no de daba por vencido. El, usando toda su fuerza, entro al fin al vehículo.

El tigre siguió golpeando al agente del SISZ, pero el conejo esquivaba los golpes del asesino. El conejo golpeo en la cara al asesino, quien se enfureció cuando esto sucedió. Debido a los bruscos movimientos del vehículo, una de las cajas fue lanzada hacia afuera de la cajuela del transporte, y esta estallo unos segundos después. El sendero, a pesar de que llevaba a una base militar, también era el camino que se usaba para llegar a un popular complejo turístico en la montaña. Varios ciudadanos de Zootopia venían al lugar a pasar el fin de semana y vacaciones, y hoy era un día algo lleno en el complejo.

El vehículo choco contra la puerta del auto de un turista, quien rápidamente volvió a entrar al vehículo. Varios turistas esquivaban el transporte militar rápidamente, pero afortunadamente nadie resulto herido, aunque si hubo varios daños a la propiedad tanto del resort como de los vehículos de los turistas que estaban en la ruta del vehículo.

Varias personas se movían del camino al ver al vehículo acercarse rápidamente, algunos entrando en pánico. El agente y el asesino seguían luchando a muerte, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el camino tenia un final, y este era un acantilado, el cual terminaba en un gran lago ubicado en el valle que estaba a un lado de la montaña. El conejo quería detener el transporte, pero el tigre solo acelero. Varios turistas que estaban en el borde de la carretera tomando fotos del paisaje corrieron al ver el vehículo acercándose rápidamente.

El vehículo destrozo la barda que marcaba el final del camino, y este cayo hacia el algo. El conejo observo que había un paracaídas abajo del asiento del co-piloto, y decidió agarrarlo para poder escapar lo mas pronto posible del transporte. Las cajas que contenían los explosivos iban a estallar, el podía sentirlo. El tigre trato de quitárselo, pero el le gano, y dejo que el paracaídas que se abrió lo jalara fuera del vehículo.

El tigre grito de miedo cuando el conejo fue expulsado del vehículo, y unos segundos después de que el agente abriera el paracaídas, el vehículo exploto al fin, matando al asesino. Algunos trozos en llamas del transporte llegaron a impactar contra su paracaídas, por lo que tenia que buscar un lugar para aterrizar lo mas pronto posible. Por fortuna, en le lago había un yate, por lo que si en este había un teléfono iba a contactarse con el SISZ para poder decirle a M lo que sucedió.

En el yate, la dueña de este, una ardilla, estaba tomando un baño en el Jacuzzi del este, mientras llamaba platicaba con su amiga por el teléfono."Si, el lugar esta hermoso, pero es muy aburrido. Quiero algo de emoción, y quiero alejarme de los lujos por un rato." dijo la ardilla. Ella venia de una familia adinerada, pero había ocasiones en las que ella se cansaba de esa clase de vida. El agente del SISZ aterrizo en el techo del yate, quitándose el paracaídas para luego hacer cerca del Jacuzzi de la ardilla.

"Présteme su teléfono, por favor." dijo el conejo, prácticamente quitándole el teléfono de las manos a la ardilla."Le llamara después." dijo el agente, terminando la llamada de la amiga de la ardilla adinerada, comenzado a marcar al numero de la oficina del SISZ."¿Quien es usted?" pregunto la mujer con curiosidad, pero con algo de enojo porque el le quito el celular.

"Savage, Jack Savage." dijo el agente, respondiéndole en realidad a las oficinas del SISZ."008, informo que voy a tardar una hora en llegar a la base. Les diré la información que sepa sobre el entrenamiento." dijo el agente, mientras que la ardilla había salido del Jacuzzi para servirse un poco de vodka en un vaso de vidrio fino."Squeak, Joanne Squeak.¿No desea quedarse un rato conmigo?" pregunto la ardilla. El conejo observo a la mujer, y se quedo pensando."Espérenme en una hora en las Montañas Rocallosas, en el muelle del lago Kostadinov." dijo el agente, terminando la llamada.

"Mire, quisiera tomar un descanso, pero tengo mucho trabajo y papeleo que hacer, pero si podría tomar un poco con usted, pero me tendrá que dejar en el muelle en una hora,¿entendido?" dijo el conejo con mucha clase. La ardilla sonrío, y fue a buscar otro vaso para el conejo.

Este iba a ser un día muy duro para el agente Savage.

* * *

"Por ultima vez, digamos cual es su nombre." pregunto el agente, Michael Killifer, un pangolin que trabajaba para la Central de Inteligencia de Zootopia, una rama de investigaciones especiales del gobierno. El tenia cuarenta y dos años de edad, y era un hombre viudo. El iba vestido con un traje algo formal, pero esa era la clase de ropas que usaban los agentes del CIZ.

El halcón le dio una sonrisa burlona al agente, dando una pequeña risa al escuchar los intentos en vano del pangolin para que el dijera algo. El quería hablar, pero se divertía mucho al ver como ya varios policías, y ahora el agente, trataban de hacer que el dijera algo que fuese de utilidad para el Departamento.

Killifer fue asignado a interrogar al halcón cuando los demás oficiales se negaron a hacerlo, ya que parecía imposible que el fuese a decir algo. El ya quería decir algo, pero era entretenido. El halcón simplemente observo al agente del CIZ, y cerro los ojos por un momento, y dio un largo suspiro."Así que quieren que hable, esta bien." Esto dejo sorprendido al agente, quien se había quedado boquiabierto. El Jefe Bogo, quien observaba todo lo que sucedía, también no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

La voz algo joven del ave sorprendió a ambos, y Bogo miraba lo que sucedía con mucha atención."Me conocen como Hawkeye, y soy parte del MZLN, si eso quieren saber. También deben de saber otra cosa." dijo el halcón, mirando hacia el espejo donde miraba el Jefe Bogo. El sabia que lo que el iba a decir era peligroso, pero el iba a dejarle algo en claro a las autoridades.

"Ustedes deben de saber que tenemos gente en todos lados. No importa que organización sea, siempre habrá alguien de nosotros ahí, vigilando." dijo el halcón, sonriendo al terminar de decir esto.

¿Esto que significaba? La corrupción en Zootopia, aunque un poco común, no era algo que sucediera con las agencias del gobierno y de las fuerzas policiales. Esto era muy extraño. Garra de Acero estaba detrás de todo esto, Bogo podía sentirlo.

* * *

N/A: Y aquí esta, el capitulo 6 de esta historia. Es tiempo de introducir otros personajes, y Jack Savage es un caso muy peculiar. El es un personaje desechado de una de las primeras versiones de la historia de la película. El en si es una parodia de James Bond, pero yo he decidido hacer que el sea como la versión de Timothy Dalton, un agente mas duro, pero que también se preocupa por los demás. En el siguiente capitulo también se van a introducir otros personajes importantes, pero ya verán quienes son. La escena en la que Jack y los otros agentes van a las instalaciones esta basada en el inicio de The Living Daylights, una de mis películas favoritas de James Bond.

Pronto volverá el Sr. Featherson, pero hay que tener paciencia. No quiero que el sea un villano genérico, quiero que el tenga motivaciones y metas, quiero que el sea un villano mas realista.

También recuerden leer mi otra historia, La Vida De Un Lord, para que no quede en el olvido. Sientes libres y comenten que les pareció el capitulo.

Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)

SOUNDTRACK:

La Mision de Jack Savage:

watch?v=Sjz3XIsIODM


	7. Capitulo 7: Un Viejo Amigo

Capitulo 7: Un Viejo Amigo

* * *

Judy se sentía muy cansada. Aunque ella se divirtió mucho con Nick la noche anterior, ella sentía que no durmió mucho. La conejo debía de tener tosa su atención centrada en el caso, y desvelarse no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Ella tenia que tener mucha energía para poder tener un buen desempeño en su trabajo, y dormir poco no era lo era de gran ayuda.

La radio que estaba en el escritorio al lado de su cama comenzó a sonar; ella abrió sus ojos con algo de sueño, y apenas puedo ver que hora era. 5:00 AM. Genial, ella se fue a la cama a las doce de la noche, un poco después de llegar a su apartamento. Ella se levanto de la cama, busco algo de ropa limpia, y fue a darse un baño. Antes de irse a dormir ella dejo su uniforme en la lavandería del departamento, por lo que esperaba que ya estuviese limpio. Después de ducharse, ella se cepillo sus dientes, se seco con una toalla, y se puso la ropa que ella había agarrado.

Ella salió de su departamento, y bajo por las escaleras hacia el comedor, el cual estaba en la planta baja del edificio. Ella camino hacia la cocina comunitaria, y se encontró con su compañero de trabajo. El zorro estaba sentado en una mesa, leyendo el periódico de la mañana. Nick tenia en una mano una taza de cafe, y en la mesa había un plato con cereal, así como jugo de naranja y un pie de moras azules.

Judy saludo a sus amigo, quien le regreso el gesto. El estaba leyendo la segunda pagina del periódico, que tenia una noticia que decía que el señor Featherson iba a dar un discurso mañana por la tarde. Y si, iba a ser de la misma basura de que los depredadores debían de tener esos collares que daban descargas eléctricas.

Solamente a un loco se le ocurriría tal idea. Era una barbaridad. El zorro no podía creer que todavía había gente que pensara de esta manera, y mucha lo hacia. Durante su juventud, el vio varias cosas que le hacían a los depredadores que lo ponían enfurecido. El recuerda cuando el y su padre hace muchos años fueron a convencer al director de un banco para poner un negocio, pero este se negó. El casi era arrestado solo por haber agarrado al director, pero quizás no fue lo mas adecuado de hacer en aquel entonces.

A Judy le parecía extraño que Nick se haya despertado muy temprano, el muy raras veces hacia eso. Ella fue por su desayuno, un cereal de hojuelas de maíz, un jugo de zanahoria, y fruta picada. Ella camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el zorro, y se sentó en una silla frente a el."Buenos días, Nick." dijo Judy de manera alegre, y Nick sonrío al escuchar el saludo de su amiga.

El oficial dejo el periódico en la mesa, y ayuda a su amiga a poner sus platos en esta."¿Porque te despertaste tan temprano?" pregunto la conejo con curiosidad. El zorro bebió un poco de cafe, y luego respondió la pregunto de Judy."Buenos días, Zanahorias." dijo Nick de manera calmada, no prestando mucha atención a su pregunta.

Judy estaba algo intrigada por saber el porque madrugo. Ella bebió un poco de su bebida, y miro el periódico que tenia Nick consigo."¿Así que el Sr. Featherson va a dar un discurso hoy?" dijo la conejo, leyendo la primera pagina del periódico. Nick dio un gruñido cuando ella menciono al pavo real."Como odio a esa ave. Es muy molesto." dijo Nick, tomando un poco de cafe.

"Nick..." murmuro Judy, dandole a su amigo una mirada algo severa.

"Lo siento, pero el dice pura basura." respondió el zorro, mirando con preocupación a su amiga. Judy tampoco soportaba las tonterías que decía el Sr. Featherson, pero el era una persona con mucho poder, y ademas, muchas presas lo apoyaban, por mas anticuados que fuesen sus ideales. Ella, sin embargo, encontraba muy enferma la idea de usar collares para que los depredadores estuviesen bajo control. Era una idea absurda en todos los sentidos, pero vaya que Featherson la defendía con toda su alma.

Nick había visto muchas cosas en su juventud, y el odio hacia los zorros fue uno de ellos. Hace veinte años las cosas eran muy distintas al día de hoy en muchos sentidos. El recuerda cuando en su juventud había agresiones hacia los zorros mucho peores que las de hoy en día. Al menos el incidente de los aulladores ha hecho que la población de la ciudad cambiara de parecer sobre lo que un zorro debía de hacer para vivir, pero en sus días de juventud los estereotipos era muy prevalentes en la sociedad.

El tuvo que ser lo que la sociedad pensaba que un zorro debía de ser. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho para el. Pero, si Featherson realmente buscaba posicionarse como alcalde de Zootopia, las cosas volverían a ser igual que antes. Y considerando el hecho de que varios empresarios presas dueños de varias corporaciones importante, así como directores de bancos, ponían el futuro en un panorama oscuro.

Judy era mas optimista al respecto. Ella sabia que se podía razonar con el Sr. Featherson, por mas difícil que pareciera; quizás si ella convencía al Jefe Bogo de que organizara una reunión para poder hablar con el se llegaría a un solución. Pero hoy tiene que ir al Distrito Forestal, por lo que eso quedara para mañana."¿Crees que Featherson logre cambiar de opinión?¿Crees que alguien como el pueda cambiar?" le pregunto Nick a su amigo, terminando de beber su taza de cafe. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que Nick se ponía muy serio, y esto a ella no le gustaba mucho.

Pero, alguien como el Sr. Featherson debía de ser tomado con toda la seriedad del mundo. Hubo un silencio entre los dos por unos momentos, y luego la conejo hablo."Nick, claro que si se puede razonar con el, solo tenemos que convencer al Jefe Bogo de que consiga una reunión con el y veremos que se puede hacer." dijo Judy, pero el zorro no sabia si creer en lo que ella le decía.

"No creo que Featherson vaya a estar de acuerdo contigo, Judy." El zorro le dijo de manera poco expresiva a su amiga, poniéndole mas atención al periódico que a ella. La conejo no podía creer que su amigo tuviese el autoestima tan bajo, sobre todo después de la noche de películas que tuvieron ayer. Había algo mas detrás de su baja autoestima, pero ella no quería hablarle de eso por ahora. Ella, sin embargo, quería saber el porque de su seriedad. Ella odiaba verlo así.

"Nick, podemos hacer algo al respecto." dijo la coneja de manera calmada. El zorro parecía ignorar lo que ella le dijo, pensando sobre varias cosas que pasaron en su juventud. El tiene recuerdos de cuando casi trataban de meterlo a prision solo por defenderlo de presas burlonas, así como de la vez en la que el fue arrestado solo porque el trato de defender a su padre cuando su idea para un negocio fue negada. El recordaba con mucho odio ese día.

Fue igual de malo que el día en que se le pusieron el bozal. El no sabe que fue lo que paso con los niños que lo atormentaron ese día, pero era posible que siguiesen atacando zorros. Hay gente que nunca cambia.

"¿Crees que el pueda cambiar de opinión?" pregunto el zorro sin mucha emoción a su amiga, quien le contesto de una manera honesta."Puede que si, puede que si." Ella sabia que la gente tenia una mentalidad que muchas veces no era fácil de cambiar, pero se tenia que hacer el esfuerzo."Por favor, no quiero que te sientas así." dijo la conejo de manera calmada.

"Lo siento Judy, pero he estado pensando en tantas cosas que..." dijo el zorro, mirando a su amiga de manera un poco incomoda. Judy miro a Nick con una cara de curiosidad."Dime que es lo que sucede, Nick." le dijo la conejo a su amigo con preocupación. El zorro dio un suspiro y procedió a contarle que le estaba pasando.

"Hace muchos años, en este día, algo sucedió, algo que..." murmuro el zorro de manera algo triste. Judy observo a su amigo mientras el hablaba, sintiendo que era algo realmente serio."Mi padre había tenido una idea, un negocio familiar de ropas. La idea sonaba muy bien. Todo el mundo podría ir a la tienda sin restricciones, sin importar si eras presa o depredador. Y luego tuvimos que pedir un préstamo..." Nick miro a su amiga con un rostro triste, y luego continuo.2Y fuimos a un banco que es infame con los depredadores, y no me refiere a algún banco que sea del Sr. Featherson. No, era un banco de señor Augustus Hamsterns." Esto dejo a Judy sorprendida.

Augustus Hamsterns es infame en Zootopia por ser alguien que realmente odiaba a los depredadores. El Banco de Crédito de Zootopia, del cual el era el Director General, era infame por negarle el servicio a cualquier depredador, por mas pequeño que este sea. Era igual de malo que el Sr. Featheron, solo que Hamsterns era un animal corrupto.

Se sabia que el tenia mucha influencia en el gobierno, y por ese motivo nadie podía meterlo a la carcel, el era intocable. Nick continuo narrándole lo sucedido."El Sr. Hamsterns se negó a financiar el proyecto de mi padre, y cometí el error de sujetar a Hamsterns. El llamo a la policía, y mi padre dejo que lo arrestaran a el para que a mi no me llevaran. Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla. Pasaron meses para que mi madre pudiese conseguir el dinero para poder sacar a mi padre de la carcel." dijo el zorro de manera triste.

El quería llorar por recordar esos terribles días, pero no quería hacer enfrente de Judy.

"Es por eso que has estado así utimamente." murmuro la conejo, observando detenidamente a su amigo. El movió su cabeza en señal de si, y el miro su desayuno por unos segundos.

Nick nunca le había contado esto, a pesar de conocerse por un año, pero bueno, quizás el no quería hablarle de ellos, hasta ahora. Nick no le contaba muchas cosas sobre su vida hasta que este caso comenzó. La vida era muy extraña a veces.

"¿Y que paso después?" pregunto Judy, consternada por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo.

Nick trago su saliva cuando escucho lo que ella le pregunto."Pues...las cosas no fueron buenas, mi padre tuvo que dedicarse a estafar a la gente para que pudiésemos tener una buena vida. Y luego decidí irme de casa. Decidí huir de casa cuando mis padres decidieron mandarme a vivir en la calle. Al principio tuve muchos problemas al adaptarme a vivir en un mundo distinto. La vida fue difícil al principio, pero luego me fui acostumbrando al ver lo fácil que era estafar a la gente." dijo Nick, sonriendo un poco al recordar sus días de crimen.

Nick había conocido a muchas personas en sus días de crimen, y al menos ganaba el dinero suficiente como para subsistir, pero no era mucho dinero honestamente. Mas de treinta dólares por una estafa era algo decente, pero siempre se tenia que repartir la mitad de la ganancia total con Finnick. Ah si, su viejo amigo y compañero de crimen.

"Finnick me fue de gran ayuda para poder sobrevivir en la calle, me enseño como era la vida en la ciudad." dijo el zorro, sonriendo un poco al recordar el día que conoció a su amigo."Lo conocí siete meses después de huir de casa. Lo encuentre en un callejón luchando contra un grupo de bravucones que eran mas grandes que el, y vaya que fue agresivo contra los bravucones." dijo el zorro. El recordaba muy bien aquel día.

* * *

Nick estaba caminando cerca del centro de la ciudad. El año era 1994, y habían pasado siete meses desde que el huyo de casa. El había decidido ir al centro de la ciudad para poder buscar gente que estafar. El tenia que conseguir algo de dinero para poder comprar la cena del día de hoy. Al menos esta vez el tenia suerte de haber conseguido algunos dólares.

Justo cuando iba caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, y cuando pasaba frente de algunas tiendas, escucho un sonido, un grito. El zorro corrió hacia el lugar de donde se había originado el grito. El llego a un callejón, donde vio que varios hipopótamos y rinocerontes jóvenes estaban rodeando a alguien en un circulo. El zorro se oculto detrás de un bote de basura para ver que estaba pasando. El callejón estaba rodeado por edificios altos, y a pesar de ser de día, muy poca luz pasaba por el. Varios tendederos colgaban de las paredes de los edificios que formaban el callejón.

Nick dedujo que esos sujetos eran bravucones.

Y unos segundos después, el escucho gritos, pero para su asombro, varios de los bravucones cayeron al suelo, y mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el causante de ello fue nada mas ni menos que un pequeño zorro Fennec. El pequeño animal golpeaba a los bravucones de una manera salvaje, y Nick observo que varios centavos caían de las manos de los animales.

Le hablan robado su dinero. Algunos de los bravucones huyeron del lugar, corriendo. Los pocos que decidieron regresarle los golpes también recibieron un golpe en el trasero. Los bravucones huyeron del callejón, corriendo despavoridos. Nick observo esto, y miro al pequeño zorro recoger sus monedas, y las guardo en una bolsa que estaba en el piso.

Nick se acerco, y el zorro Fennec volteo a ver al zorro que se acercaba. Nick se quedo quieto al ver esto, y justo cuando se había dado la vuelta para irse, el pequeño zorro le dirige la palabra."¿Que quieres?¿Estabas mirando?" le interroga al otro zorro. Nick se queda quieto por unos segundos, y luego le contestas al zorro Fennec.

El zorro camina hacia donde esta el pequeño zorro; el estaba sorprendido por su voz, el sonaba mas maduro de lo que su pequeño cuerpo era. El tenia una voz profunda, y amenazante."¿Estuviste viendo lo que paso?" pregunto el pequeño zorro a Nick. El inclina su cabeza en si, y el zorro Fennec guarda sus monedas en la bolsa.

"¿Quien eres tu?" pregunto el pequeño zorro de manera agresiva. Nick se queda algo asustado al escuchar la manera en la que le hizo la pregunta."Soy Nicholas Wilde, pero puede llamarme Nick." responde el joven zorro. El pequeño zorro miro a Nick, analizándolo con cuidado. El niño se veía asustado, tenia miedo."Soy Finnick." dice el pequeño zorro sin darle mucha importancia, cerrando la bolsa en la que guardaba las monedas.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto Finnick de manera algo desinteresada. Nick no sabia si decirle el porque de el estaba ahí, era algo de lo que el no quería hablar. Pero, el quería ganarse la confianza del pequeño zorro, por lo que el decide contarle la verdad. Nick toma valor, y le explica el porque estaba en el lugar."Huir de mi hogar hace unos meses." le dijo al otro zorro con algo de pena.

A Finnick le llamo la atención esto."¿Porque huiste de tu hogar?" pregunto el pequeño zorro a Nick. El otro zorro se quedo pensando en si decirle el porque, pero decidió hacerlo al ver que ya no tenia mas opción. Nick estaba algo indeciso si decirle su historia, pero el pequeño zorro también parecía haber abandonado su hogar, o al menos parecía ser de una clase social no tan favorable.

El pequeño zorro, a pesar de su tamaño, era alguien con quien no debías de meterte. Finnick tenia muchos conocidos por la ciudad, y era amigo de algunos criminales muy poderosos. Nadie salía ileso si se mete con el. Este zorro podía serle de ayuda, y sentía curiosidad de saber porque huyo de su hogar."¿Porque huiste?" pregunto el pequeño zorro, mirando a Nick.

"Porque, mis padres no tiene el dinero para poder cuidarme, y uno de mis sueños fue arruinado." dijo el otro zorro. Finnick sitio algo de pena al escuchar lo que Nick dijo. El mundo era muy cruel con los zorros, según varias personas los zorros tenían que ser criminales y estafadores, lo cual no era verdad, ya que había muchos que tiene sueños y metas. Zootopia era un lugar increíble, pero solo para ciertos animales.

Finnick fue abandonado por sus padres hace muchos años, cuando el era un niño. El se las tuvo que arreglar por el mismo, y Nick había corrido por una suerte similar a la suya."Ya veo. Pues mira, debes de saber que la calle es un lugar muy hostil, en el que tienes que tener mucho cuidado en cada esquina. Las calles no eran un lugar para los débiles, tienes que estar listo para cualquier situación." le dice a Nick con toda la seriedad posible.

Finnick sabia lo duro que era vivir en un lugar como Zootopia, un lugar en el que el gobernante de turno decía que las cosas iban a ser equitativas, donde se terminaría el odio entre especia, pero todo lo que decían eran mentiras, puro balbuceo de campaña barato. Políticos, los animales que mejor saben mentir.

"Mira, quizás te pueda a ayudar." le dijo el zorro fennec a Nick, quien se quedo sorprendido y esperanzado al escuchar a el pequeño zorro decirle eso."¿En que?" pregunto Nick emocionado.

Finnick sonrío, y le responde al otro zorro."Pues, veo que tu también vives de estafar a la gente, quizás tu y yo podemos trabajar unidos. Si la estafa es un éxito nos repartimos las ganancias, mitad y mitad,¿que dices?" dijo Finnick, tratando de convencer al otro zorro. Nick había tomado una decisión al escoger decidir ser un estafador, lo que la gente pensaba que un zorro debía de ser. Era detestable la idea de ser lo que la gente creía que alguien debería de ser, pero no había otra forma de conseguir sustento.

Nick pensó por unos momentos lo que le dijo el pequeño zorro."Bien, acepto." le respondió a Finnick, quien estrecho su mano con la suya. Y después de esto, los dos salen del callejón, y caminan hacia el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Nick termino de contarle a Judy como conoció al amigo que le ayudo durante muchos años. El ha tenido una vida difícil, pero por suerte las cosas han cambiado desde que se unió a la policía de Zootopia.

Judy se quedo viendo a su amigo. Los dos ya había terminado de desayunar, pero se quedaron en el comedor por un rato. Ella no sabia como reaccionar después de escuchar esto. Ella sabia que en Zootopia había gente que odiaba a otras especies, pero no sabia que las cosas fueron así de malas antes. Quizás ella idolatraba tanto a la ciudad que nunca se dio cuenta del lado perverso de ella.

La gente de antes era mucho peor, al parecer. Ella quería mantener su espíritu positivo, pero las cosas que le contó su amigo no fueron agradables de escuchar. Sin embargo, se tiene que luchar para que las cosas sean mejores. Durante sus días en la academia de policía, ella vivió muchas cosas que casi hacían que tirara la toalla, pero ella no se dio por vencido.

"Nick, la vida puede ser injusta, pero se debe de luchar." le dijo a su amigo. Nick no le respondió a Judy, y simplemente se levanta de la mesa, y se dirige a su apartamento para poder ponerse su uniforme.

Judy siguió a Nick, pero el se le adelanto, y ya estaba en su departamento. El zorro estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, y unos momentos después comenzó a llorar. El odiaba tener que recordar esos terribles días en lo que el éxito era poco, donde el tenia que sobrevivir con muy poco dinero, donde tenia que esconderse en el alcantarillado de la ciudad cuando Finnick no podía encontrarle un lugar donde vivir.

Nick llora por varios minutos, y luego mira su reflejo en el espejo. _"Debo de dejar ir el pesado, eso ya quedo atrás..."_ pensó el zorro de manera triste, por unos segundos imaginando que era un niño de nuevo. El escucho que Judy tocaba con mas fuerza la puerta, y rápidamente se limpia las lagrimas, y se pone su uniforme de policía.

Después de cepillarse los dientes, y ponerse la placa de policía en el uniforme, se mira una vez mas en el espejo del baño con una mirada determinada. _"Solo déjalo ir, Nick..."_ El zorro se mira por unos segundos mas en el espejo del baño. Nick había vivido muchas cosas malas en su vida, pero las cosas han ido mejorando en estos meses; al menos el tiene una gran amiga. Quizás el debe de darle una visita a Finnick algún día, después de todo el le ayudo mucho durante varios años.

Nick sale del baño, y camina hacia la puerta del apartamento. El abre la puerta, y ve a Judy mirarle con una expresión de preocupación."¿Sucede algo, Nick?" pregunto la conejo. El zorro salió del apartamento con llave, y miro a su amiga."No, solamente deje ir el pasado." El camino hacia las escaleras, y Judy rápidamente se fue a poner su uniforme de policía. Ella salió a toda prisa de su departamento, y sigue a Nick, quien estaba en el primer piso del edificio.

"Vámonos Judy, hay mucho trabajo que hacer." le dijo a su amiga, poniendo en su frente sus gafas de sol. Ella sonrío un poco al ver que su amigo estaba determinado a resolver esto. Los dos marchan hacia la estación, listos para continuar con la investigación.

* * *

 _Sede del MI6, Zootopia_

* * *

Jack Savage había regresado de la misión hace dos horas, y había regresado al edifico sede del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto muy cansado. M le habla llamado para que tuviera una reunión para que le informase sobre lo que sucedió en la misión.

La base del MI6 estaba camuflada como la sede de una compañía de exportaciones, llamada Universal Exports. La base del servicio secreto se había construido hace mas de setenta años, y durante la Segunda Gran Guerra sirvió como base de operaciones del gobierno para repeler a las fuerzas enemigas del Eje. El gobierno daba mucho presupuesto a la agencia, pero los eventos recientes han hecho que el MI6 tenga que estar mas alerta que nunca.

Desde la guerra que hubo con el país del oso, el servicio de inteligencia parecía no tener importancia en un mundo globalizado, pero los eventos recientes al parecer decían lo contrario. La agencia estaba mas ocupada que nunca, por primera vez en mas de veinticinco años.

Jack llego a la oficina de M, y fuera de esta estaba la recepción. En la recepción, detrás de un escritorio, estaba sentada una liebre, la secretaria de M. Ella se llamaba Eve Pennyworthy, quien anteriormente era una agente de campo, pero una herida en una misión hizo que fuera relevada a trabajo de escritorio. Que pena, ya que ella fue una excelente agente.

"Buenos días, 008." dijo la liebre con una sonrisa, al ver que Jack lanzo su sombrero hacia el perchero que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación."Buenos días, señorita Pennyworthy." dijo el agente de manera caballerosa y fina.

"M te esta esperando, y este asunto parece ser muy serio." dijo Eve, anotando algunas cosas en un pequeño cuaderno que estaba en su escritorio. Ella se había acostumbrado al trabajo de escritorio, pero ella extrañaba los días en lo que hacia misiones, esos días fueron gloriosos."Claro que si. No puedo decirte que la misión fue un éxito. Un agente ha fallecido, y eso es malo para la agencia." dijo Jack, mostrando su preocupación.

"Si...Pues, M te esta esperando, suerte Jack." dijo Eve con una sonrisa gentil. El conejo observo esto, y entro a la oficina de M. El lince se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, leyendo un reporte sobre la misión de otro agente.

"Llegas algo tarde, 008." dijo M, cerrando el archivo que estaba leyendo. Jack camino hacia la silla enfrente del escritorio, y se sentó. M era un ex agente del MI6, quien tuvo una larga carrera sirviendo de agente por mas de cuarenta años. Se escoge al director de la agencia debido a su labor, así como su capacidad de tomar decisiones importantes; sin embargo, agentes que toman decisiones si pensar, como Savage, no son de su agrado.

"Buenos días, 008. Pues al parecer la misión de entrenamiento no tuvo buenos resultados. Un agente muerto no era lo que yo quería escuchar. Voy a enviar a un equipo a que investigue la zona. Tu por ahora, tienes una nueva misión, y espero que la cumplas de manera objetiva y correcta." dijo el lince, dandole a Savage un archivo de la misión que va a hacer 008.

"Como veras, estos últimos días se han puesto muy complicados para la ciudad de Zootopia. ¿Que sabes del MZLN?" pregunto M, y Jack se quedo pensando por unos segundos, y luego le responde al recordar."El MZLN, un grupo activista conocido por ser muy problemático. Ellos secuestran depredadores para que trabajen para ellos." explico el conejo.

Grupos como estos siempre han existido, pero desde el incidente de los aulladores que las cosas se han comenzado a salir de control. M frunció el ceño, y luego le dio mas información a Savage."El departamento de policía de Zootopia esta haciendo una investigación para poder saber cuales son las intenciones del grupo, ya que sus actividades han incrementado estos últimos días. Los oficiales Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde están a cargo del caso, así que deberá de ayudarles." dijo el viejo lince.

"Iras como agente del ZBI, y debes de ser discreto. No quiero que nadie sepa que eres del MI6, ¿quedo claro?" añadió M, haciendo mucho énfasis en lo ultimo que el dijo. Jack inclino su cabeza en un si, y agarro el archivo que le dio el director, el cual decía "Solo Para Tus Ojos" en la portada.

"Espero que cumplas tu misión de manea objetiva y correcta." repitió M; el sabia que Savage iba a cumplir su misión, el siempre lograba completarlas con éxito, a pesar de su carácter. Savage sonrío, y salió de la oficina. El miro a Moneyworthy al salir, y ella sintió curiosidad al ver la carpeta que llevaba Savage."¿Que misión tendrás?" dijo la liebre con mucha curiosidad.

Jack sonrío, y le contesto, leyendo la carpeta."Pues trabajare con la policía por un buen tiempo." Y después de decir esto, salió de la oficina era cumplir su misión, pero antes tenia que hacer una parada con el quartermaster...

* * *

N/A: Y pues aquí esta, el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Si se preguntan porque me tarde...pues fue por motivos personales. Pues es este capitulo es donde creo que marca el inicio verdadero de la historia. Después de aquí, ya los héroes se encuentran en el próximo capitulo.

Si les gusto el capitulo, dejen su opinión y comentarios, eso se agradecería.

Dicho esto, hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
